perderte de nuevo
by VampiireGiirl
Summary: Edward regresa en Luna nueva, pero despues se va con otra, dejando a Bella embarazada, un vampiro se lleva a Bella a Alaska donde comienza una nueva vida, con su hija; pero ¿porque Edward dejo a Bella?    Mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado
1. Prologo

En las películas de Hollywood siempre pasa lo mismo, un chico y una chica se enamoran, por alguna razón algo o alguien los separa, pero siempre terminan juntos, para vivir felices para siempre.

A mi, me paso todo, excepto lo ultimo...

10 de septiembre de 2011, han pasado 5 años desde que vi a...ese maldito vampiro...no podía ni decir su nombre

5 años preguntándome, ¿que le había hecho yo, para que me causara tanto daño? primero me dice que me ama después de mi cumpleaños por una estupidez me deja diciéndome que no me quiere, que no soy suficiente para el, 6 meses después regresa diciéndome que me ama y que no puede vivir sin mi, después sin ninguna razón me deja de nuevo...pero ahora me deja sola, con un bebe...


	2. de la felicidad a la tristesa

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que el se fue, yo había caído en una profunda tristesa, tristesa que había desaparecido un poco gracias a Jacob, el siempre estaba ahí para desahogarme, distraerme y no pensar en el agujero que sentía dentro de mi.

Estaba en la cocina preparando la comida para Charlie, el pobre ha tenido que trabajar mucho últimamente, ya que se han desarrollado una serie de asesinatos en Seattle, estaba descongelando el pescado, cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta con gran desesperación, supuse que era Jacob, trayéndome noticias sobre victoria.

-Ya voy- dije acercándome a la puerta, al abrirla no me encontré con Jacob, para mi sorpresa, era un vampiro de ojos dorados, cabello corto y baja de estatura- Alice!- grite abrazándola

-oh bella, te extrañe tanto!- dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo- esto significa que tu también me extrañabas, verdad?

-hay Alice por favor, como no voy a extrañarte?- dije con incredulidad

-Bueno...después de lo que paso...me costaba creer que tu me seguías queriendo- dijo poniendo una cara de perrito, que le salía mejor que a nadie

-Alice, te quiero, eres...mi mejor amiga, te querré siempre- dije abrazándola de nuevo

-y...a los demás ¿los extrañas?...me refiero a Carlisle, Esme...-

-si, la verdad extraño mucho a Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y hasta Rosalie- le dije, y era la verdad extrañaba hasta la única miembro de los cullen que no me quería, bueno creo que ahora no es la única…

Alice empezó a dar saltitos por toda mi sala, me quede viéndola, como si estuviera loca

-Alice, ¿que te pasa?

-Oh bella, esto es genial, nosotros también te extrañamos y...Edward también- dijo sonriendo pícaramente

¿Edward? extrañándome, pero el no me quería

-Bueno eso te lo explicara el- continuo Alice acercándose a la puerta- el vendrá hoy en la noche

-¿que?, ¿ pero que me explicara Alice?, además no puede, Charlie va a estar aquí y dudo mucho que quiera encontrarse con el

-no te preocupes, el va entrar por la ventana, creo que se quedo con esa costumbre, bueno me voy bella, tienes una cena que terminar y además calmar tu corazón, parece tambor- dijo riéndose- solo vine a ver si nos aceptabas de nuevo, suerte, y recuerda, mi hermano es un idiota- dijo saliendo por la puerta

Me quede ahí, en el recibidor, confundida, Edward vendría por la noche, pero ¿porque?, Alice dijo que vino a ver si yo los aceptaba de nuevo, que Edward me tenia que explicar algo y que el era un idiota.

No se como, prepare la cena, mientras Charlie cenaba leyendo el periódico, yo solo comía, no dije ni una palabra solo pensaba en lo que pasara después de esto, me retire del comedor y subí a mi cuarto nerviosamente

Edward Pov

-¿Podrías dejar de moverte?- dijo Emmett alterado

-y también si no te importa, trata de controlarte- dijo jasper mientras me mandaba una ola de calma

-Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso- dije sentándome en el sillón donde se encontraban Esme y Carlisle

-no te preocupes hijo, ella te va perdonar-dijo esme rodeándome con los brazos

-Si Edward, bella te sigue queriendo, se puso nerviosa en cuanto le dije que ibas a ir- me dijo Alice

-Podrías decirme que es lo que va a pasar- le dije con las manos en la cabeza

-mmmm no lo se, estas pensando tanto en lo que le vas a decir, que cambias tanto de opinión- dijo cruzando los brazos

-relájate Eddie tu y tu bella estarán juntos en menos de lo que canta un perro- dijo Emmett

-es en menos de lo que canta un gallo, osito tontito-le dijo Rosalie dándole un beso en la mejilla- pero tienes razón bella y Edward estarán juntos de nuevo-dijo rosalie sonriéndome, todavía no aceptaba mucho a bella, pero ella me había dejado claro los meses que estuvimos fuera, que si yo era feliz con bella ella también lo estaría.

-Gracias, a todos de verdad, solo espero que tengan razón-dije levantándome del sillón y acercándome a la puerta

-_suerte, te queremos Edward, ella te va perdonar_- pensaron todos al mismo tiempo...menos emmett, lo que se me hizo extraño hasta que...- _ve por ella leoncito!-_

Suspire y salí corriendo hacia la casa de bella

Bella pov

Tranquila, tranquila, tal vez te venga a decir, que sean amigos ya que probablemente vallan a regresar o tal vez te diga que no lo molestes...mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que empezaba a doler, escuche un ruido en la ventana y mi corazón se detuvo, ahí estaba el, mi memoria no le hacia justicia, era mas hermoso de lo que lo recordaba, el me miraba con ojos de dolor y yo no sabia ni que decir, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta el que dijo

-Hola-

-Hola- dije con la boca seca

-Co..como has estado?-dijo nervioso

-bien- me limite a contestar

-me alegro- dijo acercándose a la silla de mi escritorio- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-si, ¿que pasa?-dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama

Acerco la silla a escasos centímetros de mi y se sentó

-Bella, yo...te debo una disculpa, te mentí-dijo viendo hacia el suelo-fue lo peor que pude hacer, decir que no te amo que no eras lo suficiente para mi, cuando en realidad es al revés, no te merezco; pero tengo la esperanza de que me puedas perdonar, por que no soy nada sin ti, siento que me falta algo, podrías perdonarme?, porque sinceramente no se que hacer, me siento perdido sin ti-dijo todo eso de una manera tan rápida, que no pude comprender todo.

El me miraba con dolor, pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura, el me quería, y me estaba pidiendo perdón, pero porque me mintió y me dejo sola, sintiéndome peor de lo que me eh sentido antes.

-¿Porque?-pregunte confundida- ¿porque me mentiste?-

-Por miedo, miedo a volverte a hacer daño como el día de tu cumpleaños; pensé en que pasaría si de nuevo ocurría algo como aquella noche, si mi familia y yo no podríamos controlarnos, por eso, por eso mentí, pero tu me creíste con tanta facilidad, te había dicho tantas veces que te amaba y solo una palabra rompió tu fe en mi- dijo dolorosamente

-siempre creí que alguien como tu no podía fijarse en alguien como yo- dije viendo al suelo, Edward tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a verlo

-Isabella, soy yo quien cree que alguien, tan buena como tu, no se podría fijar en un monstro como yo-

-entonces, ¿si me quieres?-

-no te quiero, te amo, dijo sonriéndome- ¿me podrías perdonar?

No le conteste, inmediatamente me lance sobre el besándolo, el correspondió el beso, lo había extrañado tanto, suvoz, su olor, la forma en la que me veía.

-entonces eso significa: ¿si?- pregunto besando mi frente

-jajaja si- dije sonriéndole

Y así el amor de mi vida había regresado, estaba tan feliz, esme y Carlisle les encantaba tenerme en casa, a Alice le gustaba vestirme con lo ultimo de moda, Emmett se la pasaba haciéndome bromas, Jasper se mantenía un poco distante, pero también estaba feliz de tenerme cerca y Rosalie había cambiado totalmente conmigo, me saludaba y sonreía.

Así habían pasado 2 meses llenos de felicidad, un día Edward y yo estábamos en mi cuarto, Charlie no estaba, a el no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Edward allá regresado, pero el me veía feliz y eso le bastaba.

Edward me ayudaba a estudiar calculo pero como siempre una serie de besos nos impedía concentrarnos de algún modo esa serie de besos se convirtió en algo mas, Edward se puso arriba de mi levantando mi blusa... y bueno lo demás es historia; esa noche había sido la mas feliz de mi vida, pero claro, con mi suerte esa felicidad se trasformo en tristesa

2 semanas después de eso, Edward me mando una carta con Alice.

-bella, yo...lo siento- dijo Alice corriendo después de haberme entregado la carta

Mire el sobre, esto es malo, pensé, me senté en el sillón y la abrí, decía así:

"Bella, no puedo creer que te haga esto, pero...no puedo estar contigo, regresar fue una mala idea, seguiremos aquí en forks porque esme y rosalie no se quieren ir, pero tu y yo ya no podemos vernos, lo lamento bella...yo...amo a otra..."

Edward

No se como subí a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, llorando, llore como nunca, hasta que me quede dormida.

Entre sueños escuche unos golpes en la ventana, ¿seria Edward?

-Vete!- grite, escondiendo mi cara en la almohada

Los sonidos siguieron, estaba apunto de gritarle una grosería, cuando el vidrio se rompió, me incorpore rápidamente, ese no era Edward, ni ninguno de los Cullen, era alguien mas.

-Con que tus eres Isabella- dijo la mujer que se encontraba para frente a mi- no eres mas que una humana-bufo

-Qui….¿quien eres?- pregunte asustada, estaba claro que esta persona era un vampiro


	3. Amenazas

**Hola, ayer no dije nada porque no sabia como usar esto XD que loser haha, pero ya supe :D muchas gracias por los reviews; Dany-Cullen-Patt, perl rose swan y bybyjose que bueno que les gusto, pense que no le gustaria a nadie u.u ****Perl rose swan hiciste muchas preguntas haha, pero si como tu dices bella se ira y los cullen no sabran que esta embarazada :) **

**Ahora aqui el porque Edward deja a Bella; espero que les guste el capitulo :D **

Edward Pov

Estaba tan feliz, volví a ver a mi ángel y ella me recibió como si no hubiera pasado nada; y para añadir mas felicidad a mi existencia, ella y yo estuvimos juntos por primera vez, definitivamente todo era perfecto.

2 semanas después de haber sellado nuestro amor aquella noche; Alice tuvo una visión, Tanya, del clan Denali, decidió ir con los Vulturis a contar que mi familia y yo habíamos expuesto nuestro mundo al contarle a Bella sobre nosotros.

-NO-rugi

-Espera- dijo Alice perdiéndose en otra visión, Tanya tomo la decisión de no ir con los vulturis, si no venir con nosotros.

-Que quiere- pregunte enojado, como se le ocurrió hacer tal cosa?

-No lo se-

-Nos podrían explicar que es lo que pasa- dijo Emmett realmente enojado, el odiaba estas "comunicaciones" entre Alice y yo.

-Tanya tomo la decisión de ir con los Vulturis, y decir que Bella sabe sobre nuestro mundo-dijo Alice soltando un rugido, al igual que todos

-Pero como pudo?- dijo Esme empezando a sollozar

-No te preocupes, no lo ha hecho, rápidamente tomo otra decisión, venir a vernos-

-Pero como se atreve esa…esa…-Rosalie no termino la frase, esta tan enojada como todos

-Llegara en 3 horas y tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones- dijo Alice, los demás solo se quedaron viendo el reloj, esperando ver a Tanya para reclamarle como podría traicionar a su familia de ese modo?.

-ya llego-

Vimos como un carro color plata se estacionaba enfrente de nuestra casa, en mi cabeza había solo insultos hacia ella, excepto por Esme y Carlisle

Toco la puerta y Carlisle fue a abrir

-Familia, Hola!- saludo como si no pasara nada

-Hola tanya-dijeron a coro Esme y Carlisle

-y que ninguno de ustedes me va a saludar?- dijo dándonos una sonrisa

-No creo Tanya, después de lo que pensaste hacer dudo mucho que te demos una bienvenida-Dijo Rosalie

-Pero que pensé hacer?- pregunto poniendo ojos de confusión-Oh lo de tu Bella y los vulturis- dijo viéndome- si, lo pensé hacer, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor, pero claro trate de no hacer una decisión "Oficial" de eso, para que no lo vieras Alice; quería contarles yo misma-Dijo sentándose en el sillón con una amplia sonrisa

-Verán, si quería hacer lo de los vulturis, porque Edward, que una humana sepa de nuestro mundo no esta bien- dijo poniendo una cara de reproche-pero pensé, porque no hacer algo mejor?

Cuando dijo eso vi su plan, yo no lo podía creer, que le estaba pasando a tanya, ella no es así. Al ver mi reacción supo que "leí" su plan y empezó a explicar.

-Se me ocurrió que Edward termine con Bella, así yo no digo nada, pero si no lo hace, voy con los vulturis a dar aviso de este asunto-

-Y tu que ganas Tanya- pregunto Esme

-Facil: Edward deja a Bella por mi- dijo sonriendo

-No, tanya, por dios, yo no te quiero, y además no voy a dejar a Bella y menos por ti- al decir esto ella pensó _"Ok, ahora mismo voy a Italia y que maten a tu bella y a toda tu familia"_

Si no hacia lo que pedía, ella hablaría y los vulturis nos matarían a todos incluyendo a Bella, no podía permitir eso, lo pensé y por mucho que me doliera, tendría que aceptar

-No Edward- chillo Alice

-Alice, date cuenta, si no lo hago nos mataran y a Bella también-

Al decir esto todos empezaron a pensar en eso, todos estamos enojados, tristes, confundidos.

-De acuerdo Tanya, acepto, pero si haces algo en contra de Bella, te juro que….-

-Si si Edward, muy bien-era la única feliz en la sala- mmm como lo vas a hacer?- pregunto "_como vas a terminar con Bella"_

Dios, como iba a hacer esto de nuevo, como le iba a decir a mi bella que la dejaba de nuevo.

-Le vas a decir que la dejas por mi- dijo tanya

-Eres una desgraciada Tanya- Dijo Rosalie

-Por eso nos entendemos "Prima"- le respondió

-Tanya, puedes dejarnos solos, por favor, necesitamos hablar de cómo vamos a hacer esto- dijo Carlisle

-De acuerdo, voy al bosque a casar- se acerco a mi- adiós amor

Solamente Gruñí, Salió de la casa y se perdió en el bosque

-Como piensas hacer esto Edward, acabamos de regresar, no podemos irnos otra ves- dijo Carlisle "_Además como piensas decirle a Bella, ella ya a sufrido mucho"_

-No podemos irnos y además NO QUIERO- grito Rosalie, si pudiera estaría llorando

-Como vamos a dejar de nuevo a mi hermanita, además victoria esta por aquí- dijo esta vez Emmett

-Y si nos quedamos, estaríamos cerca de Bella para protegerla-sugirió Jasper

-Me parece lo mejor, yo tampoco quiero dejarla- dijo Esme

-De acuerdo, nos quedaremos, pero que le vas a decir a Bella sobre su relación Edward-pregunto Alice

-Le enviare una carta, no puedo verla, no puedo decirle que la voy a dejar de nuevo y ahora…"por otra"; no puedo- quise llorar

-Yo se la llevare, escríbela, mientras mas rápido terminemos de hablar de este tema, mejor- dijo Alice, enojada y triste

Le escribí la carta, estaba tan triste, tan enojado, la firme y la entregue a Alice, vi como salió de la casa subiendo al coche de Carlisle, se fue alejando de la casa, yo solo pensaba: "¿porque Bella y yo no podíamos ser felices?"

Tanya Pov

Perfecto, Edward acepto, como siempre tan bueno el, se sacrifica por su familia y su Bella; mientras hablaban estuve cercas de la casa, Edward le escribiría una carta a Bella y Alice se la entregaría esta noche, perfecto, seguiría con mi parte del plan, alejar a Bella para siempre, la llevaría a Alaska con unos viejos amigos y ahí se quería, hasta que muriera y yo me quedaría con Edward, para siempre.

Espere que Alice le entregara la carta, tuve mucho cuidado para que Alice no se diera cuenta de mi plan, después de media hora que se fue, entre por la ventana de Bella.


	4. Dejando Forks

-qui…quien eres?-pregunte

-¿Que importa?, mira Isabella, o debería decir bella, tu ya no puedes estar aquí- dijo acercándose a mi, pude notar que era un poco mas alta que yo, con cabello rubio y ojos dorados y claro como todo vampiro, era hermosa, como Rosalie- Edward ya no quiere verte y se le hace muy difícil estar aquí en forks, sabiendo que tu estas aquí-

Como sabia de Edward, acaso ella lo conocía, ¿sabia lo que acaba de pasar?

-Así que es mejor que te vallas muy lejos, si no lo haces matare a tu padre-dijo amenazante

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunte empezando a llorar, ¿Edward me odiaba tanto como para querer que me valla? Y no nada mas eso, si no lo hacia matarían a Charlie

-Hay humanos, por todo empiezan a llorar; Has una maleta, vendré por ti mañana a las 7:00 am tu padre se ira temprano, así que inventa algo y que sea creible-dijo preparándose para saltar de la ventana- y recuerda si intentas algo, tu padre morirá-

No sabia que hacer, si me quedaba Charlie pagaría por mi culpa, la verdad es que si me quería ir, si Edward se quedaba aquí en forks eso significaba que tenia que estarlo viendo seguido en la escuela y eso era algo difícil de soportar y mas si el iba a la escuela con su….novia

-Bueno, si me voy, dejo a Charlie a salvo de vampiros, y además no tendré que soportar ver a Edward- dije en voz alta

La vampira que me visito seguramente me llevara al aeropuerto para ir a Phoenix con mi madre, seguiría en contacto con Charlie y Jacob.

Jacob…..demonios

-Victoria- casi grite, Salí corriendo hacia el teléfono de la cocina y marque el teléfono de Jacob

-¿diga?- contesto Jacob

-Jake! Necesito que me hagas un favor-

-¿que quieres, Bella?- Jake se había molestado conmigo por el regreso de los Cullen, pero en este momento eso no importaba mucho, tenia que hablar con el

-Prométeme que vas a proteger a Charlie de victoria-

-¿De que hablas?, ¿que crees que hemos estado haciendo todos estos días?- dijo enojado

-No, me refiero a que, aunque yo no este aquí, tú lo protegerás

-de que hablas como que no vas a estar aquí, a donde vas- dijo ahora triste

-me voy con mi madre – dije soltando un suspiro

-Pero…y el chupa….mm bueno ese tipo, ¿ya no te interesa?

-NO!, y no lo vuelvas a mencionar- dije realmente molesta- solo prométemelo

-Desacuerdo bella, te lo prometo-

-Gracias- y colgué enojada

Subí a mi cuarto y saque una maleta, metí toda mi ropa, fotos que me había tomado con Jessica, Ángela, Mike y Eric, de pronto vi una foto de Edward y mía, abrazados en un sillón de la casa Cullen, empezando a llorar la rompí a la mitad y la tire al bote de la basura.

Transcurrió la tarde y prepare la cena para Charlie, este llego a las 8:00 pm trate de parecer normal y dije:

-papa, me voy con René-

Charlie soltó la cuchara y dijo

-es por el verdad, ahora que te hizo bella-

-Nada es solo que necesito alejarme, tu sabes que odio la lluvia, la verdad no puedo estar aquí, me…..deprime estar sin sol- dije rezando porque creyera todo lo que le decía

-tu madre lo sabe?

-mmmm no le daré la sorpresa mañana me voy a las 7:00am-

-Bella, no estaré aquí para llevarte al aeropuerto-

-lo se pero es el único vuelo, no te preocupes, me llevara…..una amiga-

-Desacuerdo- suspiro- si es lo que te hace feliz, no me opondré hija- dijo sonriendo

-gracias, papa- lo abrasé- "espero que estés a salvo, sin mi aquí" pensé

Terminamos la cena y nos despedimos, me acosté en mi cama, espero estar mejor en Phoenix, me puse a pensar, en que momento fue que todo cambio….y lentamente me fui quedando dormida

Desperté a las 6:00 am, desayune y espere a la vampira que me llevaría al aeropuerto

Llamaron a la puerta y supe que era ella, pero no era otra persona

-¿A donde crees que vas?- dijo Alice

-Alice!, yo… no puedo estar aquí, odio forks así que regreso con mi madre-

Puso una cara triste, sabia que ella me entendería, no era por forks, era por su estúpido hermano

-De acuerdo, déjame llevarte al aeropuerto-

-no, tengo quien me lleve- de repente pensé, le digo que es una vampira, o ¿no?, no mejor no

-Bella ¿me quieres decir algo verdad?-

-Mmmm no- dije volteando a otro lado

-mmm bueno, prométeme que me hablaras, si veo que esta nublado en Phoenix iré a visitarte-

-de acuerdo Alice, gracias- me abrazo y se fue.

Como no supo que me iría con una vampira?, al ver la decisión de esta ella lo sabría, ¿no?- me quede en la entrada y vi cuando la vampira llego unos 15 min después que se fue Alice.

-¿Estas lista bella?- dijo, se le notaba molesta

-ss..si- me ponía muy nerviosa, tanta furia hacia mi y no sabia por que

-Vámonos-

No me di cuenta que mis maletas estaban ya en el carro, solo subí y me llevo al aeropuerto, ya ahí esperaba que me diera el boleto, pero no, cuando dijeron que el próximo vuelo a salir era hacia Alaska, tomo mis maletas y me jalo con gran fuerza

-A donde vamos?- dije asustada

-A Alaska, allí vivirás, por ahora-

-Pero pensé que me llevarías a Phoenix- chille

-No, que no entiendes, tienes que estar lejos, lejos de todos, donde NADIE te encuentre- pronuncio la palabra nadie con mucho énfasis

-pero…..-

-pero nada, vámonos-

Hizo que abordara el avión, ya ahí, comencé a llorar, las azafatas se dieron cuenta y me preguntaron si estaba bien, yo solo dije que era pura alergia, obviamente no me creyeron, pero dejaron de insistir

Aterrizamos y la vampira subió las mátelas a una camioneta color gris, parecía muy lujosa.

-te puedo preguntar algo- dije temerosa

-QUE-grito

-¿Quién eres tu-

-Dios, Isabella, si que eres lenta, te digo que te tienes que alejar, te traigo a otro lugar, donde no conoces a nadie y hasta ahora me preguntas quien soy- rio- no te voy a decir mi nombre, solo te diré que soy una persona MUY interesada en que no regreses a forks-

-Pero ¿porque?

-Ya cállate, casi llegamos-me ordeno

¿A quien se le ocurría subirse a un avión para irse a otro lugar con un vampiro que no conocía? Solo a mí; al parecer al lugar al que me llevaba estaba en una montaña ya que tuvimos que subir por unas curvas muy peligrosas, al estar ya en la cima, vi una casa de 2 pisos, muy elegante, con un toque antiguo, fuera de ella estaban 2 personas un hombre y una mujer

Al aproximarnos pude notar que estos 2 eran vampiros, un poco mayores como de unos 40 años, bien vestidos y muy hermosos, sus ojos eran dorados lo que decía que eran vegetarianos, me pregunte, ¿Cuántos hay como los Cullen?

-Bájate y no hables- dijo la vampira

-Abigail, Abel cuanto tiempo- saludo la vampira

-Hola, te eh extrañado mucho!- saludo la vampira Abigail

-si ha pasado tiempo…..niña- Abel trato de no pronunciar el nombre de la vampira

Me acerque y les dedique una tímida sonrisa

-Ella es la humana que quiero que cuiden- dijo la vampira señalándome

-Hola querida, soy Abigail, pero puedes decirme Abi- dijo sonriendo, a comparación de la otra vampira ella parecía muy linda

-Yo soy Abel, niña, desde ahora vivirás con nosotros-

-Yo soy Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella- dije sonriendo mas que nada a Abigail

-ahí están sus maletas, así que me voy y recuerden, ni una palabra a nadie- dijo la vampira subiendo a la camioneta, los 2 vampiros asintieron, observamos como se fue alejando la camioneta y Abel fue el primero en hablar

-Entremos, no te vallas a enfermar-

Me ayudaron con mis maletas y después me mostraron mi cuarto, toda la casa era hermosa, pero mi cuarto me encanto, era mas grande que los 2 cuartos que había tenido, era parecido, al los cuartos de los Cullen, había una cama grande, un closet, un peinador color dorado y un escritorio, el piso era de manera pero había una alfombra grande con detalles en dorado y azul. No sabia porque me daban esta habitación, pensé que seria una especie de sirvienta o algo así, así que fue a hablar con Abigail y Abel, tenia muchas dudas.

-Disculpen- dije entrando a la sala- quisiera hablar con ustedes-

-Si dinos querida- dijo Abigail

-Bueno lo que pasa es que yo pensé que….. No se me dio la impresión que seria más bien como….

-¿Una esclava?- dijo Abel, yo asentí

-mira así esta el asunto, nosotros queríamos un hijo o hija, pero como sabrás nosotros no podemos tener hijos, así que ella, la vampira que te trajo, dijo que conocía a una adolecente, que sabia sobre el mundo de los vampiros, así que le dijimos que si te podía traer con nosotros y ella acepto encantada.

-Por que nunca dicen su nombre Abigail?- pregunte

-Ella nos lo prohibió y por favor dime Abi- me dijo de nuevo- pero ahora dinos tu querida, que fue lo que te trajo aquí y como es que sabes de nuestro mundo?

Explique todo sobre los Cullen y obviamente de Edward, Abel y Abi se notaron molestos al saber que Edward me dejo por otra

-Y como es que conoces a T… a la vampira que te trajo aquí?- Pregunto Abel, pude notar que estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de la vampira

-Mmm cuando Ed…El me dejo, ella fue anoche a mi casa y me dijo que ya no podía estar en forks, como yo estaba molesta acepte.

-Oh lo siento mucho Bella, espero que te repongas pronto y te quiero dejar esto claro, te vas a quedar aquí por ordenes de…..ella pero no vas a estar aquí como prisionera, puedes salir, claro acompañada y cuando te sientas en confianza puedes hasta llamarnos mama y papa- dijo con un tono maternal que me recordó a Esme, Abi quería tener hijos, aquí estaba yo y ella me ofrecía eso, tal vez con el tiempo, la podre llamar mamà

-De acuerdo-acepte- pero por el momento me sentiría mejor diciéndoles por sus nombre, si no les molesta

-En absoluto corazón- dijo Abi

- y….no podre hablar con mis verdaderos padres?

-no, la vampira prohibió que tuvieras algún tipo de contacto, lo siento-

Sin verlos me levante del sillón y fui a mi cuarto, definitivamente esto va a ser muy difícil

Pov Tanya

Mi plan había funcionado a la perfección, pude alejar a Bella definitivamente de Edward, Ellos jamás se verían, tuve mucho cuidado de no pensar en lo que iba a hacer, para que Alice no sospechara nada, para ellos estuve 2 días de caza; ahora lo único que me importaba era disfrutar de ser la novia de Edward Cullen.

Pov Charlie

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Bella se fue; ella no me había hablado, habrá llegado bien?, fui a el teléfono de la cocina y marque a Renee

-Diga- Hacia tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba

-Hola René, como estas?- pregunte

-Bien Charlie gracias, tu como estas?, ¿como esta Bella?-

-Te hablaba para preguntarte lo mismo, que Bella no llego hace 3 dias contigo?-pregunte confundido

-No Charlie, que paso?, te dijo que iba a regresar conmigo?- sonó desesperada

-Si, me dijo que ya estaba cansada de forks y regresaría contigo-

-Pero como es posible que no me avisaran, Charlie….se… ¿se fugo?- pregunto llorando

-No, no es posible ella no es así- respondí

-Charlie date cuenta, Bella te dijo que vendría conmigo, pero no me aviso nada; tu la llevaste al aeropuerto?- grito

-No, ella dijo que una amiga la llevaría….- _la ayudaría Alice cullen_? Pensé

-Y no sabes quien?, Dios Charlie eres el peor padre del mundo- ahora si soltó el llanto de una manera desgarradora- Perdiste a nuestra hija

-Te prometo que me pondré a buscarla aquí, Rene, te prometo que va a aparecer- colgué, ya no quería seguir oyendo mas reproches, porque sabia que era mi culpa.

Alice Pov

Estaba comprando ropa on-line, era la única manera de alegrarme en estos momentos, de pronto tuve una visión, Charlie desesperando llorando manejando hacia acá y de pronto…

-No Charlie!- grite, empecé a sollozar en la sala

**Hola, que les parecio el cap?,, espero qe les haya gustado :) Saludos!**


	5. Nueva vida

**Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews, que bueno que les este gustando la historia :D aqui el nuevo cap =)**

Pov Alice

-No Charlie!-

-Tenemos que ir rápido Alice, haber si podemos evitarlo- Dijo Edward saliendo de la casa, el había visto mi visión; Charlie perdería el control de su carro y se estrellaría contra un árbol.

Edward y yo corrimos lo mas rápido posible, desgraciadamente habíamos llegado tarde.

-Charlie- lo llamo Edward tratando de abrir el carro, para auxiliarlo

-Ttt..tu, hiciste que mi hija se fugara, que te hizo ella para que la trataras de ese modo?- empezó a llorar Charlie, tenia la cara ensangrentada por el golpe, se veía serio.

Pov Edward

Tenia a Charlie en brazos, cuando me vio empezó a pensar en Bella, ella se fue de Forks como había dicho Alice, pero no había ido a Phoenix, su paradero era desconocido.

Charlie por supuesto me reclamo, pero yo estaba más preocupado por sus heridas en ese momento.

-Charlie por favor no gastes energía; Alice llama a Carlisle, mientras troza un pedazo de tu abrigo- ordene, tenia que parar la hemorragia de Charlie en su cabeza.

-Por favor, si encuentras algún día a Bella dile que la amo y que es la mejor hija del mundo- dijo Charlie cerrando los ojos

Me quede ahí con el en brazos, cuanto daño le había causado a esta Familia, si yo no hubiera dejado a Bella, ella no se habría ido y Charlie no estaría muerto.

Pov Bella

Me desperté el cuarto día en mi nuevo hogar, vi el reloj eran las 12 de la tarde, sentí un dolor enorme en el pecho y de eso corrí al baño a vomitar; estando en el baño pude notar que mi estomago estaba hinchado, pensé en los días que faltaba para mi periodo, empecé a contar y contar, no podía ser, estaba atrasada 6 días, eso no era posible, no se porque pensé en los síntomas del embarazo, vómitos, retraso, muchas ganas de comer; pero no era posible!.

Baje a la concina, Abi me recalentó los hot cakes que me había hecho para el desayuno.

-Te sientes bien corazón?, te escuche vomitar- pregunto Abi

-Si, lo que pasa es que, creo que estoy embarazada- dije viendo los hot cakes, tenia tanta hambre, ni parecía que había vomitado hace poco.

-Oh Bella, ¿pero como?-

-Antes de que Edward me dejara, el y yo estuvimos juntos-

-pero los vampiros no podemos tener hijos, pero bueno tu eres humana; quieres que vallamos por una prueba de embarazo?- pregunto viendo mi estomago

-Si, por favor-

Salimos de la casa y subimos a su camioneta, era color dorado, el interior era color crema; llegamos al pueblo y buscamos una farmacia.

-Buenas tardes, me podría dar una prueba de embarazo?- le dijo Abi a la que atendía

Mientras la muchacha traía la prueba, vi como un niño afuera de la farmacia se comida un algodón de azúcar, se me antojo tanto!, Salí de la farmacia y le pregunte que donde lo había comprado, no me quiso decir y se lo arrebate, el niño solo salió corriendo gritándole a su madre.

-Bella, por favor!- dijo Abi agarrándome del brazo

-Perdón, se me antojo tanto!-dije saboreándolo

-Aquí esta la prueba de embarazo, espere 3 min para saber el resultado-

Pagamos, fuimos directo a la casa y me hice la prueba, fueron los 3 minutos mas largos de mi vida, cuando estuvo lista, no podía verlo, Abi se acerco y me miro.

-Bella hija, estas embarazada!- corrió a abrazarme

Yo me quede, quieta, estaba embarazada, embarazada de Edward, tendría un bebe de el; estaba sorprendida, sentía algo muy extraño estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo triste mi bebe no conocería a su padre, el nos dejo por otra, tendría que tenerlo sola, porque ni contacto tenia con mis padres, bueno por lo menos contaba con Abel y Abi.

Pov Abi

Bella estaba embarazada, estaba tan feliz, me acabo de convertir en una segunda madre para Bella y ahora abuela, solo faltaba comunicárselo a Abel

-Abel, querido, tenemos que hablar- me acerque a su escritorio, llevaba 6 meses escribiendo una obra

-Si dime-dijo viendo hacia la pantalla de su laptop

-Bella, esta embarazada- cuando pronuncie esas palabras el volteo y se me quedo viendo- como es posbile?- casi grito

-antes de que ella viniera con nosotros ella y Edward estuvieron juntos, al principio se me hizo ilógico, ya que nosotros no podemos tener hijos, pero ella es humana- explique

-Tienes razón, y ahora que vamos a hacer, le diremos a tanya?- pregunto en voz baja esperando que bella no escuchara.

-No!, ella no quiere a Bella y puede hacer algo en contra del Bebe- dije preocupada

-De acuerdo no diremos nada, nos ocuparemos de todo lo que Bella necesite- dijo Abel.

Pov Bella

Paso el tiempo y el embarazo fue muy raro, a los 2 meses parecía de 6; un 10 de septiembre empecé a sentir malestar, Abel calculo que para estas fechas tendría al bebe; Abi me reviso y dijo que ya era tiempo, yo me retorcía de dolor, por suerte Abel y Abi sabían de medicina y me practicaron una cesaría, el bebe estaba demasiado grande, cuando salió, lo vi, y todo se volvió negro.

Pov Abel

Bella sangraba tanto, por suerte Abi y yo habíamos dejado la sangre humana desde hace mucho, Bella no soporto el parto y se desmayo.

-Tenemos que convertirla!- le grite a Abigail

-Haz lo tu, yo atenderé a la bebe- dijo limpiando a la niña

Mordí a Bella, esperando que no sintiera mucho dolor; pasaron 2 días y Bella no se movía, no gritaba, esperaba que siguiera así un día mas; la niña que había tenido era realmente hermosa, tenia los ojos de bella, al parecer era mitad vampiro mitad humano, ella preguntaba mucho por bella, tenia una forma peculiar de expresarse, nos mostraba lo que pensaba

-No te preocupes preciosa, tu madre despertara pronto y te reunirás con ella- le dije a la niña, esperando que me pudiera comprender.

La acune en mis brazos, esperando a que Abi trajera su comida, que por cierto rechazaba; solo un día mas, pensé, un día mas y Bella despertara.

Pov Edward

Estaba desesperado, teníamos 3 meses que no sabíamos nada de Bella, su madre había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla y se había marchado después de un mes de búsqueda en forks y sus alrededores; pero yo no perdía la esperanza tenia que encontrarla, ella no podía estar sola, y menos con Victoria suelta.

Alice de algún modo, ya no pudo ver su futuro, cuando trataba todo era negro.

Estaba dando vueltas por todo mi cuarto, Tanya había salido de compras con Esme, ella y Carlisle eran los únicos que trataban un poco mejor a tanya, mis hermanos y yo la odiábamos, nunca fue santa de nuestra devoción pero tratábamos de llevarnos bien todos, pero después de hacer esto, como dice Emmett se gano un lugar en nuestra lista negra; en ese momento Alice tuvo una visión, Bella recostada en una cama, se veía pálida, mas delgada y estaba….Muerta?,, la visión termino y yo corrí hacia Alice

-Dime que no es cierto- la tome de los hombros y la sacudí, Alice estaba fuera de si- RESPONDE!

-Edward que esta pasando?, no la trates así- dijo jasper quitando mis manos de los hombros de Alice

-No, ella no esta muerta!- grito Alice

-¿Quien?- pregunto emmett- dime que no es Bella

-No, no esta muerta, Edward, algo le paso, tenemos que encontrarla- dijo Alice

-Pero donde vamos a buscar Alice, ya buscamos en todo forks, los lobos estuvieron buscando en sus tierras, su madre busco en todo Phoenix; Parece que se la trago la tierra- dijo Jasper.

-Dime que me estas ocultando- le pregunte a Alice, estaba pensando en otra cosa menos en lo de Bella, algo mas había visto y me lo oculto.

-No te lo diré, lo único que te diré es que tenemos que encontrarla.

Pov Alice

Había tenido la visión de Bella, en una cama, pálida y…convertida en vampiro, Victoria debió de haberla encontrado, y la mordió, esa parte la oculte de Edward, se iba volver aun mas loco de lo que estaba, ahora mas que nunca teníamos que encontrar a Bella, no quería que pasara por esto sola.

Pov Bella

Sentía tanto dolor por todo mi cuerpo, quería gritar de dolor, pero eso causaría angustia a Abi y Abel; no puedo creer que de este modo fue mi transformación, yo siempre me imagine que Edward me convertiría y estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero no, el que me transformo no fue el, y no estaríamos juntos para siempre, me daba tanta tristeza saber que mi hijo o hija no conocería a su padre; Pero seria fuerte desde el momento en que abra los ojos ya no seria la frágil Bella.

Escuche hablar a Abel, estaba en la parte baja

-Falta muy poco, es mejor que suba-

De pronto escuche como mi corazón se aceleraba y de proto….se apago; abrí los ojos y vi a Abel en la puerta, estaba a la defensiva

-Tan peligrosa voy a ser?- pregunte sonriéndole

-Eres una neófita, con ellos nunca se sabe como van a reaccionar- dijo acercándose- como te sientes?

-Extraña, siento una quemazón en la garganta- dije tocándola, en ese momento me acorde, mi bebe- Abel y mi bebe, como esta?

-Ella esta bien, es una hermosa niña, estuvo preguntando por ti-

-Es niña?- dije sonriendo, una niña, la verdad aunque odiaba a Edward, esperaba que se pareciera a el- pero como que pregunto?-

-Lo que pasa es que ella es muy especial, tiene un don, se comunica mmm es mejor que lo veas por ti misma, es difícil de explicar-

-Ok vamos- dije levantándome de la cama y me tope con un espejo, me vi por primera vez, la verdad es que no me reconocí- estoy…- dije en voz alta

-Hermosa Hija- me dijo Abel sonriendo- lo siento, pero no podrás ver a la niña hasta que te alimentes, ella es mitad vampiro mitad humano, así que corre sangre por sus venas, saldremos por la ventana, ya la que niña estaba abajo, te enseño como?- dijo abriendo la enorme ventana del cuarto

-De acuerdo- estaba nerviosa, no sabia si mi torpeza me la había traído a mi nueva vida; Abel salto con tal agilidad que me dio envidia, dude en saltar pero me arme de valor y salte con una agilidad, que me sorprendía.

-Sígueme- Abel comenzó a correr y yo lo seguí, me sentía libre, sentía como si estuviera volando, con razón a Edward le encantaba correr; no, no debía pensar en el, el ya no debería ocupar mis pensamiento.

-Detente Bella, adelante hay unos siervos, huélelos y solo déjate llevar- dijo

Olfatee y me guie por el olor, sigilosamente me acerque hacia donde estaban los siervos comiendo, y me deje ir contra uno de ellos.

Cuando termine vi como estaba llena de sangre, Abel me sonrió

-Es algo extraño la primera vez, pero te acostumbraras- dijo empezando a correr.

Al llegar a la casa Abi nos recibió

-Bella hija, estas hermosa - me abrazo- aunque un poco sucia jaja-

-Gracias, donde esta mi hija?- Pregunte

-Arriba durmiendo, antes de verla cámbiate de ropa, no vallas a asustarla-

Me entrego unos jeans y una blusa color gris, subí a ver a mi hija, estaba nerviosa, era algo tonto estar nerviosa por conocer a tu propia hija, pero yo lo estaba; la vi durmiendo con sus 2 manitas juntas en su cara, traía un vestido rosa, era hermosa, pálida, sus labios eran rosados, su cabello rizado color cobrizo, como el de Edward; despertó y me miro, yo solo pude sonreír, me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazo

-Es hermosa, Bella, es el bebe mas hermoso del mundo- dijo Abi- como piensas llamarla?

-estuve pensando juntar los nombres de mi madre y la madre de Edward, Renesmee y como segundo nombre, los nombres combinados de mi padre y el padre de Edward, Carlie, esta bien? Renesmee Carlie?-

-si, me gusta-

Al parecer a mi hija también le gusto por que se soltó riendo y aplaudiendo.

2 meses después de mí transformación y el nacimiento de mi hija me encontraba en el bosque cazando, cuando me encontré con una vampira, yo la conocía y al parecer ella también me reconoció


	6. Nuevas amistades

**Hola, bueno mañana entrare a la escuela :( ya tengo 2 cap adelantados, asi que no se preocupen :D Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo XD y elenabella23 que bueno que te gusto el cap pero yo no converti a Bella la convirtio Abel haha ya pues, aqui esta el cap :D**

-Vaya vaya vaya, Isabella, eres un vampiro?, al parecer tu Edward al fin se decidió a convertirte- dijo la vampira

-Te equivocas Victoria, el no me transformo, es mas ya no estoy con el- respondí

-Pero porque, se veían tan felices- pregunto, mientras se acercaba pude notar que sus ojos eran dorados

-Victoria tus ojos…-

-jaja si Bella, me volví vegetariana, conocí a un chico, llamado Riley, yo.. me enamore de el, el me trata como ninguno me a tratado, ni siquiera James, tienes suerte, cuando lo conocí estaba decidida a matarte, pero el me dijo que la venganza no solucionaba nada y los dos empezamos esta dieta, así que sin rencores- me tendió la mano, al principio dude, pero se veía sincera, así que le di mi mano

-Sin rencores- coincidí

-Victoria!- escuche a un hombre gritar

-Aquí estoy amor- dijo victoria volteando hacia atrás, el chico llego y abrazo a victoria

-oh, hola- dijo al verme

-Riley, esta es Bella- me presento victoria

-Oh Bella, me han hablado tanto de ti- dijo riendo- pero….que no eras humana?

-mmm si, pero me transformaron hace 2 meses-

-Me imagino que Edward- dijo Riley y victoria lo golpeo en las costillas, obviamente sin causarle daño

-¿Que dije?- pregunto como niño regañado

-Bella, te importaría contarme porque esque eres vampiro y Edward no esta contigo, que no había regresado después de que te dejo por 6 meses?- pregunto victoria realmente interesada

Nos sentamos en el pasto y les conté, de el regreso de Edward, el porque me había dejado, porque estoy en Alaska y el porque soy vampiro

-Wow una niña hija de un vampiro y una humana, nunca había oído algo como eso- dijo Riley

-Pero como te pudo dejar Bella?- pregunto Victoria- además con un bebe y como es que hiciste caso de una vampira que no conocidas?

-El no sabia del bebe y bueno lo de la vampira, no se, esta triste y enojada por eso la segui-

-Oh y no piensas buscar a Edward- pregunto Riley

-No- dije molesta, era mas que obvio que no quería saber nada de el ya que Riley no me volvió a preguntar nada.

-Puedo….. Puedo conocer a tu hija Bella?- pregunto Victoria tímidamente

-Claro, síganme-

Les mostré el camino hacia la casa de Abel y Abi, era extraño estar llevando a Victoria a conocer a mi hija, después de lo que paso con ella y james, debería tener desconfianza, pero mientras mas habla con ella mas me sentía en confianza, cuando la conocí aquella vez ella y yo no hablamos, pero ella se veía "peligrosa" como a la defensiva y ahora solo veía una vampira tranquila, relajada y enamorada, definitivamente Riley la cambio y la verdad me sentía feliz por ella.

-pasen- abrí la gran puerta

-Wow, esto si es enorme!- dijo riley abriendo la boca y viendo todo el recibidor

-¿Bella?, ¿quienes son?- pregunto Abi al vernos

-Ellos son Victoria y Riley, a victoria la conocí cuando era humana-

-Que no es la que trata de matarte- dijo seguramente preguntándose como podía llevar a alguien que quería matarme.

-jajaja tranquila señora, como ve ya no "tomo" humanos- dijo apuntando hacia sus ojos- y también ya no puedo hacer nada contra Bella, ya que es vampiro y significaría una batalla mas difícil, además eh cambiado.-

-Eso me consta- dijo Riley sonriendo

-Hable con ella y parece haber cambiado, quiere conocer a nessie, así le decimos de cariño- le explique, a Abel se le hacia complicado el nombre asi que le empezó a decir nessie, al principio me molesto, pero después se me hizo lindo

-mmm de acuerdo pero Abel tendrá que estar presente-

Abi nos quería mucho a Nessie y a mi, era natural que ella estuviera a la defensiva; Abel se reunió con nosotros en la sala y yo fui por nessie, al verla para Victoria y Riley les fue inevitable sonreírle.

-Bella, es hermosa- dijo Victoria- hola princesa, me llamo victoria y tu?

La niña llevo sus manos hacia victoria, vi como esta ponía ojos de sombro

-Wow, ahora te entiendo cuando me dijiste que tenía una forma especial de comunicarse-

-Yo soy Riley- le sonrió y la niña hizo lo mismo

El resto de la tarde, nos la pasamos hablando, Victoria ya no me volvió a preguntar por Edward, o trato de sacar el tema, la verdad se lo agradecía, llego la noche y ellos están listos para irse

-La verdad no esperaba volver a verte Bella, pero no se, es extraño, me la pase muy bien contigo y tu hija es hermosa- dijo sonriendo

-Si, es un poco extraño también me la pase bien-

-Yo también me la pase bien- dijo Riley- No teníamos amigos aquí, es bueno tenerlos, mm bueno si es que lo podemos ser- dijo refiriéndose a Abel

-Por supuesto, la verdad es que estábamos a la defensiva, por lo que había pasado, pero nos han inspirado mucha confianza, esperamos verlos mas seguido.-

-Si, claro, si estas de acuerdo Bella- pregunto Victoria

-Si- dije sonriendo

Los 2 se fueron, subí al cuarto de nessie para dejarla dormir, me encantaba ver sus sueños, siempre aparecíamos Abel, Abi y yo, pero ahora aparecieron Victoria y Riley, les había caído bien.

No podía creer que victoria y yo nos habíamos encontrado y ella no trato de hacerme daño, es mas hasta sentí cierta preocupación cuando le dije que Edward me había dejando sola con la bebe.

Pov Victoria

Definitivamente este fue el día más raro de toda mi existencia, me había encontrado con ella, con Bella; Cuando Edward mato a James, sentí tanta rabia, quería acabar con Bella, quería que Edward sintiera el dolor que yo sentí al perder a James, al haberme dejado sola.

Empecé a crear vampiros para que persiguieran a Bella, pero eran tan inestables y rebeldes, así que por un tiempo seguí a un chico, llamado Riley parecía tener alma de líder, así que decidí que el los iba a convertir y entrenar, pero al convertirlo a el, el se rebelo contra mi, me pregunto porque lo había hecho, yo no supe que contestar, ninguno de los demás neófitos me había preguntado eso, para ellos era algo emocionante sentirse fuertes e invencibles, pero riley no y para sorprenderme aun mas el me dijo que porque tenia los ojos llenos de tristeza y rabia, no se porque me lance sobre el y lo abrace, el me correspondió el abrazo y nos estuvimos así mucho tiempo.

Le conté lo de James, como fue que "murió" o mas bien lo mataron, le conté que quería venganza y quería matar a bella para que Edward sufriera lo que yo; el me dijo que yo estaba mal, porque si lograba lo que quería, ¿después que?, a cuantas personas mas mataría, para sentirme bien, no sentirme "vacía"

El sugirió que dejara esto de la venganza y el "ejercito" y tratara de empezar una nueva vida, y que el quería seguir la dieta de los cullen; así empecé a seguirlo, al principio fue difícil, pero me fui enamorando de el y el de mi, así que el cambio se me fue haciendo cada vez menos difícil

Y este día que me encontré con Bella, no sentí rabia, al contrario sentí tristeza, pensé que al dejar a Bella con Edward el la convertiría y serian felices, pero Edward la dejo, y no podía creer que la haya dejado por otra.

Al hablar con ella, me di cuenta que es una buena persona, y no entendía porque una chica normal se había involucrado con un vampiro que le a hecho sufrir tanto; al momento en que ella me dijo que me aceptaba como amiga, me propuse ayudar a Bella, con su nueva vida, quería ser su amiga, por muy extraño que pareciera, pero ella sentía lo mismo que yo sentí: Rabia y tristeza y cuando unos siente esas emociones, es muy difícil para uno lidiar con ellas, y ella aun mas, que es un neófito.

Definitivamente la vida puede dar muchas sorpresas.

_5 años después_

Pov Bella

Hoy hace 5 años me convertí en vampiro, hace 5 años mi vida cambio mucho, pero hoy no era un día para ponerse sentimentales.

Hoy era el cumpleaños 5 de mi nessie, pero aparentaba tener 8 años, era una niña preciosa. Muy linda, se ganaba a la gente con gran facilidad, como su padre ella era muy hábil al tocar el piano y no nada más eso sino que tenia una voz, que parecía que cantaban los ángeles.

Victoria, Abi y yo preparamos una fiesta en el jardín de la casa, no había nevado y el clima estaba perfecto para una fiesta, Abi invito a los hijos de sus amigas, ya que nessie no conocía a nadie.

-Bella, los niños están por llegar, crees que les agraden los juegos que pusimos?- pregunto Victoria

-Victoria, rentamos un inflable, Riley monto una casa del terror, y además Abi y Abel compraron un karaoke, crees que no van a estar felices?-

-mmm tienes razón, es que nunca había dado una fiesta y menos para niños-

Nessie entro a mi cuarto donde estábamos Victoria y yo, traía un vestido color verde, con un listón blanco a la cintura, su cabello estaba suelto y sus hermosos rizos caidan por su espalda.

-Te ves hermos hija- le dije abrazándola, ella me toco la cara y me dijo que yo me veía más hermosa.

-Nessie, no puedes estar comunicándote así, recuerda que los niños que van a venir son humanos.-

-mm pero no me gusta hablar- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-y entonces como le haces cuando cantas- le pregunto victoria

-eso es diferente tía- dijo nessie, para ella victoria era como su tía y sorprendentemente para mi era como mi hermana.

-Ya están llegando- dijo Abi, apareciendo en la puerta, traía puesto un vestido color rosa con un sombrero blanco.- Bella pero que es eso?- dijo viendo mi ropa

A comparación de ella, nessie y victoria que traía un vestido color amarillo, yo traía puesto unos jeans negros ajustados y una blusa blanca.

-Sabes que no me gustan los vestidos-

-No me importa te pondrás un vestido- dijo acercándose a mi closet

-Abi, no tengo ningún vestido-

-no, no lo tienes, pero yo te compre uno- dijo victoria- toma, se supone que todas íbamos a usar vestidos, asi que aquí tienes Bella- dijo riéndose ante mi cara de enojo

El vestido era azul, muy sencillo.

-cámbiate, rápido- dijo Abi saliendo de la habitación

Me puse el vestido mientras Nessie y victoria esperaban afuera.

-¿Felices?- dije al salir

-Si, te ves muy bien-dijo victoria

-Si mami, aunque también me gustaba lo otro que traías puesto- dijo nessie

Llegamos al jardín y los niños comenzaron a llegar con sus padres.

Nessie se hizo rápidamente amiga de Lea, hija de Rosie, la mujer que trabajaba con abi en una tienda de antigüedades; Todos los niños estaban disfrutando mucho de la fiesta, cuando llego la noche, los niños y los padres estábamos sentados en la sala jugando con un karaoke, en eso el padre de Lea, Peter, llego del trabajo con un amigo.

-Papi- la niña salto hacia Peter

-Hola hija; Buenas noches, lamento la tardanza se me hizo tarde en la oficina, el es mi amigo Robert- dijo señalando al hombre a su lado, rápidamente lo note, el era un vampiro, pero tenia los ojos azules, ¿como podía ser?

-Felicidades Nessie- dijo Peter a mi hija

-Gracias señor-respondió, para después sentarse en mis piernas.

Sentí una mirada insistente, cuando la busque me encontré con la mirada de Robert, me veía de una forma…. Que no sabia describir, al notar que yo también me le quede viendo me sonrió; si fuera humana definitivamente me hubiera puesto roja, rápidamente me voltee a ver a Lea y Peter cantando, cuando terminaron Lea se acerco a Nessie.

-¿Y tu papa Nessie?- pregunto Lea

Mi hija solamente volteo a verme con ojos tristes, seguido de eso fue corriendo a su cuarto llorando, todos los presentes se quedaron callados, ¿Qué hice?, fue lo que pregunto Lea mientras yo subía las escaleras.

-Nessie, ¿puedes abrirme la puerta por favor?-

-No quiero- me grito

-Pero hija, tenemos que hablar-

-No, tu nunca quieres hablarme de el-

Estaba apunto de contestarle cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba, al parecer era Robert.

-mm ¿Bella?- me llamo

-Disculpa pero en este momento quiero hablar con mi hija- tratando de abrir la puerta

-Si, solo te venia a decir que ya nos vamos a retirar, es tarde y tu tienes que estar con ella, pero, me gustaría venir mañana, quiero hablar con ustedes, no sabia que ustedes Vivian aquí- voltee a verlo- me refiero a alguien de mi especie.-

-Si, si gustas venir después de medio día- dije sin verlo

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana-dijo bajando las escaleras

Cuando al fin pude abrir la puerta vi a Nessie, sentada en el piso mirando por su enorme ventana, tenia abrazando a su conejo de peluche.

-¿Que quieres?- me dijo enojada

-No me hables así Renesmee- dije sentándome enseguida de ella.

-Perdón, pero es que entiende, nunca me hablas de mi papa-

-Es que es muy difícil, te prometo que cuando crezcas un poco mas te contare todo, ahorita no creo que lo comprendas del todo.-le respondí esperando que entendiera

-mm Bueno, pero te puedo preguntar nada mas una cosita-

-mmm nada mas una-

-¿todavía lo quieres?-

No respondí, voltee a ver la luna, obviamente lo seguía queriendo, pero si le decía eso a nessie ella iba a querer buscarlo.

-Mm no me contestes entonces- dijo enojada

-bueno entonces no te contesto- le dije sonriendo

-¿si me ibas a contestar?- sus ojos le brillaron

-no, ya me dijiste que no te contestara- dije levantándome del piso

-Mama!-dijo saltando a mis brazos

-Hija!, jaja nessie mejor duerme, tuviste un día muy largo, ¿te divertiste?

-Sip, estuvo divertido, hasta mañana mami- dijo recostándose en la cama

-Hasta mañana hija-

Baje las escaleras, en la sala estaban Abi y Victoria, Riley y Abel estaban recogiendo lo que quedo en el jardín

-Que paso Bella, ¿Nessie esta bien?- pregunto Abi

-Si, solo que otra vez me pregunto por el- dije sentándome en el sillón

-Y por que le cuentas lo que quiera saber, no toda la historia- dijo Victoria

-lo principal que quiere saber es que si todavía lo quiero-

-y …. ¿Todavía lo quieres? – pregunto Abi

Nuevamente no conteste a esa pregunta

-Si no lo quieres, puedes conseguir otro novio Bella, pienso que Robert es una buena elección- sonrió Victoria

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte

-Hay por favor, no estoy ciega y tu tampoco, ¿viste como te miraba?-

-no, no note nada- dije volteando a otro lado

-aja, bueno tienes suerte porque va a venir mañana, así que podrás ver lo bien, por que, no se Bella parecías nerviosa- dijo sonriendo de nuevo, le encantaba hacerme enojar

-no, no estaba nerviosa! y si nos les molesta mejor voy a ayudar a Riley y Abel- dije saliendo de la sala.

Definitivamente mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.

Después de medio día, Victoria estuvo haciendo bromas sobre Robert, decía que no llegaba por que estaba nervioso por verme y cosas así. Solo nosotras 2 lo recibiríamos ya que Abel, Abi y Riley estaban de caza. Cuando por fin llego, Victoria prácticamente salió corriendo.

Pov Victoria

Yo trataba de Juntar a Bella con Robert, al parecer a el le gusto y además es vampiro!, era perfecto, solo tenia que hacer que bella se fijara en el, aunque, al parecer Bella se ponía nerviosa cuando le hablaba de el, eso era una buena señal.

Corrí a abrir la puerta y abrí

-Hola Robert!-Salude

-Hola, mm victoria verdad?-

-Así es, pasa por favor-lo guie a la sala

-Hola Bella- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola- contesto secamente la tonta de Bella

-Como esta tu hija?-

-Bien gracias- hay esta niña como le gusta hacerse del rogar!

-Y dinos Robert, que te trae por aquí?-pregunte, tratando de hacerlo sentir bien

-Verán, yo no sabía que había más vampiros por aquí y tampoco que seguían la misma dieta que yo-

-De hecho te quería preguntar, por que tienes lo ojos azules?- Era tan raro, se parecía mucho a nosotros y obviamente el olor hizo que supiéramos que era vampiro.

-Les parecerá tonto, pero me pongo pupilentes, los cambio como 6 veces al día, pero no se, no me gusta los ojos dorados-

-Esta bien, con que te sientas bien, ¿verdad Bella?- trate de hacer que esta niña hablara

-Si- se limito a contestar

-Bueno me preguntaba, si podría venir a visitarlos seguido, como comprenderán, me la paso solo, en la oficina, nada mas hablo con Peter, pero obviamente el tiene familia, así que la mayoría del tiempo estoy solo y es un poco deprimente- dijo riendo

Bella lo volteo a ver, oh al parecer le gusta su risa

-Claro que puedes venir, los demás no tendrán ningún inconveniente, sabemos que se siente estar así-

-Gracias, ¿tu estas de acuerdo Bella?- dijo viéndola con esos profundos ojos azules que hasta yo me derretía, Bella solo lo veía y no contesto, paso como medio segundo

-Bella, ¿estas de acuerdo verdad?- dije volviéndola a la realidad

-Ss..si- Contesto nerviosa

De acuerdo, aquí empezaba mi plan, juntar a estos 2, me convertiría en Cupido


	7. Miedo

Pov Bella

Han pasado 4 meses desde que conocí a Robert, y sigo sin entender por que es que me pone tan nerviosa, al principio me caía mal, pensé que era un creído, pero fui tratándolo y me di cuenta que era una buena persona, me hacia mucho reír, a Nessie no le gustaba porque escucho los comentarios de Victoria, y para nessie el único hombre que me debe de gustar en su padre.

Robert y yo estábamos en la sala, victoria, casualmente tuvo que ir a hablar por teléfono con Riley, que se encontraba en el supermercado comprando cosas para su carro.

-¿Bella?- me llamo Robert

-Si, dime-

-me gustaría saber si quisieras salir conmigo hoy por la noche-

-este…-me mordí los labios- no lo se, déjame veo, porque iba a salir con victoria-

-Oh de acuerdo si no puedes hoy, otro día será-

-Que creen- dijo victoria entrando a la sala- Riley me invito al cine, así que Bella, lo siento pero no puedo salir contigo hoy-

Yo la fulmine con la mirada

-entonces, ¿si quieres salir conmigo Bella?- pregunto Robert

-Si, claro- dije suspirando

-ok, entonces paso por ti a las 9- dijo levantándose del sillón, espere a oír su carro alejarse para reclamarle a victoria

-Que te pasa, por que no me ayudas?-

-Oh claro que te ayudo, te ayudo a que no te quedes sola!- me grito

-pero si yo estoy bien así victoria- dije cruzándome de brazos

-claro que no Isabella, ¿que crees que no me doy cuenta?, no soportas ver el afecto entre Riley y yo, entre Abel y Abi, por que tu, no tienes con quien estar así!-

Yo solo me quede mirándola, ¿era tan evidente que odiaba ver muestras de amor entre ellos?

-Pero ¿por que con el?-le pregunte

-por que le gustas y aunque lo niegues sientes algo por el-

-mm no estoy muy segura victoria, pero bueno, saldré con el, si no me siento cómoda, no saldré de nuevo con el, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

Llego la noche, no me cambie por mas que Victoria me insistió, Nessie estaba enojada, no quería que saliera con el, le explique que solo éramos amigos y que tenia ganas de salir, no la convenció mucho, pero después de que le puse su película favorita se olvido del mundo; sonó el timbre y baje nerviosamente.

-Hola, ¿estas lista?- dijo sonriéndome

-estem…sip- salimos de la casa y subimos a su carro

-¿A donde vamos?

-al parque nacional, abra juegos artificiales esta noche-

Llegamos y al parecer había demasiada gente

-Ven, por aquí se ve mejor- me llevo a una roca grande, la demás gente estaba cerca de un lago

-Bella, ¿te puedo hacer una confesión?- dijo viendo sus manos

-dime- respondí, tratando de ver a la demás gente

-es que tu me gustas- dijo volteando a ver mi reacción- tal vez para ti sea algo muy apresurado, pero desde que te vi, me enamore, no hace mucho que nos conocemos, se que tienes una hija, que tienes que pensar primero en ella antes que nada, pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de conquistarte.

Yo no sabia que decir

-Bella, ¿si me podrías dar la oportunidad?-

-No..no lo se Robert, yo…no tengo una mala experiencia en el amor…-

-Se que no funciono con el padre de Nessie, pero eso no significa que sea igual conmigo, no te pido que inmediatamente te conviertas en mi novia, si no que, me des la oportunidad de tratarte de una manera diferente-

Solte un suspiro, ¿que podía perder?

-De acuerdo Robert, pero no te prometo nada-

Pov Alice

Hace casi 6 años que no sabemos nada de Bella, desde aquella vez que tuve una visión de ella convertida en vampiro, no eh podido ver mas.

En este momento estábamos en Londres, era perfecto para nosotros, casi no salía el sol

Carlisle estaba pensando en ir a Alaska con Carmen y Eleazar, pensando que tal vez Tanya los extrañaba, ya que casi no se veían desde que vive con nosotros; para ellos lo que hizo Tanya era imperdonable.

Al saber la noticia Tanya no quiso dijo que era mejor quedarnos aquí. Después jasper no dijo que sintió mucho miedo de parte de tanya y Edward explico que mientras hablábamos del asunto tanya inmediatamente se puso a pensar en otra cosa, definitivamente algo escondía.

-Esta decidido, nos vamos a Alaska- Dijo Carlisle, todos estábamos emocionados, nos encantaba ir ahí, además llevábamos 3 años en Londres, la verdad empezaba a aburrirme

-Pero Carlisle, es mejor Londres- dijo tanya

-Dinos de una vez porque no quieres ir a Alaska tanya- pregunto Rosalie

-Bueno…aparte de que no me siento bienvenida con Carmen y Eleazar, yo se lo mucho que odias mudarte prima-

Todos guardamos silencio, Emmett estaba conteniendo la risa, era obvio que estaba diciendo mentiras, a Tanya le daba igual como se sentía Rosalie

-Gracias prima- dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo- pero yo si quiero ir a Alaska

-Muy bien, entonces saldremos dentro de 1 semana- dijo Esme

Tanya subió a su cuarto, obviamente tenia uno aparte, Edward odiaba estar con ella.

-Antes de que se vallan- nos hablo jasper- Tanya esta demasiado nerviosa por lo del viaje, ¿tu no has podido saber algo Edward?

-No, piensa en algo diferente, algo oculta, algo que no quiere que sepamos, tal vez Eleazar o Carmen lo saben y por eso no quiere mudarse-

-Es posible, tendremos que averiguarlo al llegar- dijo Carlisle

Pov Tanya

No!, mi plan se vendrá abajo si los cullen se encuentran con Bella, aunque no era posible, la casa de Abi y Abel estaba lejos de la mia; y bella no tiene nada que hacer en los bosques, además, específicamente le dije a Abi, que le diera clases a Bella en su casa y que no la pusiera a trabajar, por si acaso.

De acuerdo, iré y tal vez al ver que no soy bien recibida, Carlisle quiera mudarse rápidamente. Pero mientras estemos ahí tendré que cuidar noche y día a todos los cullen.

Pov Carmen

Hoy en la tarde recibí una llamada de Esme, diciendo que vendrían a vivir aquí por algún tiempo, la verdad Eleazar y yo no queríamos ver a Tanya

Lo que les había hecho a los cullen, en especial a Edward, era imperdonable; recibiríamos bien a los Cullen, ellos saben que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con lo que hizo tanya.

Pov Edward.

Estábamos por llegar a Alaska, estaba arto de los pensamientos de Tanya, solo era ella, ella y ella.

Al llegar a la casa, Eleazar nos recibió en la entrada, notamos que al llegar a la estancia donde estaba Carmen ninguno saludo a tanya, el ambiente se sentía pesado; tanya se fue a buscar a sus hermanas en el pueblo, mientras nosotros nos quedamos en casa.

-¿Y como han estado? – pregunto Carmen a esme

-Bien- contesto

-¿Como que bien?, la bruja de tanya nos ah hecho la vida miserable y tu dices bien- dijo Rosalie

-Rose!- le grito Carlisle

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad-

-Lo sentimos, pero no pudimos hacer nada, cuando menos lo pensamos ella ya se había ido- dijo Eleazar

-Además de eso, ¿algo paso aquí no?, al saber que veníamos a Alaska ella se puso muy nerviosa, trato de convencernos de no venir, como no quisiera que nos enteráramos de algo- conto jasper

-No lo se, la verdad, antes de irse ella estuvo saliendo y entrando de la casa como si fuera hotel, no se que haría o a donde iría - dijo Carmen

-¿Y si la vigilamos?- dijo Emmett-tal vez sepamos porque estaba tan nerviosa, algo oculta y esta aquí.

Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo vigilaríamos a tanya.

Pov tanya

Tenia que encontrar a Bella, estaba dispuesta eso cuando mis queridas hermanas se atravesaron en mi camino

-¿A donde vas? Hay mucho que contar, vamos al centro comercial de compras- dijo kate

-No, tengo cosas que hacer- conteste enojada

-Tanya, hace 6 años que no te vemos y cuando por fin estamos juntas te quieres ir, que mala eres- dijo Irina cruzándose de brazos

-de acuerdo me quedo- suspire, tendré que buscarla mas tarde

Pov Bella

Me encontraba en el cuarto de nessie, lo estábamos pintando de nuevo, ya que ella y Riley decidieron jugar con marcadores y bueno al parecer riley y mi hija pensaron que las paredes eran hojas y dejaron un desastre.

-Toma, Bella- me dijo Robert pasándome una brocha, hace 3 meses que se me declaro y dijo que iba a ser todo por conquistarme, yo acepte y a los 2 meses me convertí en su novia, por presión de parte de Victoria, Riley, Abi y Abel, a nessie no les gustaba mucho la idea.

Yo quería a Robert, pero de una forma diferente a la que quise a Edward, el me gustaba claro, pero no se, no llegaba a ser algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Edward. Robert nunca me besaba en la boca solo en la mejilla y tampoco me decía amor o cosas así, ya que no me gustaba.

-¿Crees que Riley algún día piense lo que hace?- pregunto

-Jajaja, la verdad espero que no, aunque ahora si se paso, me hace mucho reír- dije terminando la ultima capa de pintura

-¿Bella, te gustaría ir al cine hoy?- pregunto Robert

-mm pues si- acepte, iba a decir que estaba cansada, pero nosotros no nos cansamos, así que era una mala escusa.

-De acuerdo, ¿entonces nos vamos ya?, a Nessie no le gusta que llegues tan tarde y mas si estas conmigo- dijo riendo

-Lo siento Rob, sabes que a nessie le cuesta aceptar nuestra relación, pero si le agradas-

-No lo creo Bella- dijo con cara triste

-Bueno entonces, me cambio de ropa y nos vamos- dije sonriendo para que se animara, Salí del cuarto de nessie y me encontré con Riley

-¿Ya me perdonaste?- pregunto con ojos de perrito

-mmm nada mas has una cosa más y te perdono- su cara paso de triste a feliz-cuando se seque la pintura, mete todos los muebles de nessie y también la ropa y juguetes- su cara se torno otra vez triste

-Pero Bella, ¿sabes cuántas cosas tiene tu hija?-

-Si-dije sonriendo- por favor no es tanto trabajo y más para ti-

-Claro, soy el vampiro más fuerte del mundo-

-Aja- dije entrando a mi cuarto, mi hija estaba ahí viendo la televisión

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto cuando comencé a cambiarme

-Voy al cine con Robert-

-¿Tan temprano?- dijo sorprendida, ya que era mediodía

-Si, no quiero llegar tarde- dije sonriendo, Robert estaba en lo cierto, ella odiaba que llegara tarde

-mm bueno- dijo regresando a ver la tele

-Nessie, el único que esta en la casa es Riley, así que quiero que se comporten y te lo digo a ti, por que te creo mas madura que el-

El crecimiento acelerado de nessie al parecer se detuvo, estaba a 5 meses de cumplir los 6 años y seguía pareciendo de 8. Y bueno Riley tenía 18 cuando lo transformaron, pero mentalmente tenia 10 años.

-de acuerdo mami- dijo aun viendo la televisión

-llego como a las 6 de la tarde- le di un beso y Salí de mi cuarto.

Pov Nessie

Hace media hora que mi mama salió, yo me quería ir al bosque, me encantaba ese lugar, ya que ahí, había encontrado un prado muy bonito; pero tenia que distraer a Riley de cualquier forma.


	8. el prado

**Hola, hay antier no pude ni saludar, como soy mala XD esque ya quedan 13 dias de escuela y como se han de imaginar hay mucha tarea :S pero no se preocupen, estoy tratando de adelantar cap, para no dejarlos esperando y esperando y esperando hehe, esque yo odio eso, que cuando me gusta una historia se tarden mucho en subir nuevo cap; como sea, muchas gracias por sus coment, que bueno que les este gustando y tambien que odien a tanya XD **

**elenabella23, asi esta el asunto con nessie: desde los 5 años tiene apariencia de 8, conforme van pasando los años, su crecimiento va disminuyendo. por eso no ha cambiado mucho, pero si va a crecer un poco mas, espero que se entienda XD gracias por tus comentarios :)**

Pov Nessie

Estaba decidida a salir, pero tenía que distraer a Riley. De pronto me vino a la mente, el esta acomodando todas mis cosas y si ¿de casualidad se encuentra con mis video-juegos? Salí del cuarto de mi mama y fui hacia el mío.

-Hola tío-dije acercándome hacia una caja, buscando los video-juegos

-Hola nessie- el estaba poniendo mi cama, cerca de la ventana

Por fin encontré los juegos y di gracias de que la televisión ya estuviera conectada.

-Mira tío!, un juego de peleas- dije saltando- es muy difícil, tanto que ni tu podrías pasar todos los niveles- lo rete, sabia que no podría pasar de nivel, estaba demasiado difícil eso lo tendría ocupado hasta que volviera.

-¿eso crees?, entonces ponlo, vas a ver que lo paso en unos…mmmm.. 10 minutos- dijo sentándose frente a la televisión

Perfecto; conecte el video juego a la televisión, estuve viendo por unos minutos, mi tío Riley no podía pasar ni al segundo nivel.

-Tío, que te parece si mejor te dejo solo, para que te concentres mejor- dije acercándome a la puerta

-Si, como sea- contesto, estaba totalmente inmerso en el juego

Salí de la casa silenciosamente, espere haber si Riley se había dado cuenta pero no.

Corrí hacia el bosque, amaba correr, me sentía libre, como si nada importara, ya se, a mis casi 6 años que preocupación iba a tener, pero si tenia preocupaciones, en realidad eran 2, la principal era la relación de mi mama con Robert, el me agradaba, pero no como novio de mi mami, el único que debía serlo era mi papa, y esa era la segunda preocupación, encontrar a mi papa y tratar de reunirlo con mama otra vez.

Al llegar al prado, me di cuenta que habían crecido nuevas flores, unas color morado y otras color amarillo, quedaba perfecto con las demás que eran color azul y blanco.

Me senté disfrutando del aroma, cuando en eso escuche un sonido raro, me puse alerta y trate de escuchar mejor.

_Si es una persona, salgo corriendo y gritándole a mi mama- _eso me lo había enseñado ella, si alguna vez llegara a perderme y veo a alguien extraño, hago como si mi mama estuviera cerca.

-No te preocupes, no te hare nada- escuche a un hombre aproximándose

Me incorpore enseguida, prepara para correr, pero cuando por fin lo pude ver bien, note que era un vampiro y además era vegetariano como mi familia.

-Hola, ¿estas perdida?- dijo sonriendo

-eh no, solo estaba…juntando flores para mi mama- dije arrancando unas cuantas

-jaja ya veo- dijo pasando su mano por su cabello – ¿quieres que te lleve con ella?

-Mi mama me dijo que no hable con extraños-

-Y eso es cierto, mira- dijo sentándose en una roca- yo me llamo Edward Cullen, ¿cual es tu nombre?

Dude un poco pero al final conteste.

-Renesmee pero me dicen Nessie de cariño-

-Que nombre tan bonito Nessie, vez ya no soy un extraño, se tu nombre y como te dicen.- dijo dándome su mano- ¿te llevo?

-mmm mi mama no sabe que estoy aquí-dije mirando al suelo

-¿y por que vienes sola al bosque?- dijo poniendo una cara extraña, como de confusión.

-Me gusta estar sola y mas venir a este prado, es muy bonito- sonreí

Pov Edward

Estando en el bosque, buscando un prado en el que había estado hace 20 años, ahí encontré a una niña, parecía de unos 10 años, estaba pálida, no tanto como nosotros, sus ojos eran color café, como los de Bella, su cabello era cobrizo y rizado, se puso nerviosa cuando me escucho, estuve hablando con ella, y lo extraño era que no podía oír sus pensamientos, cuando le pregunte que porque venia sola al bosque dijo que le gustaba este prado.

-Si, es hermoso, me trae muchos recuerdos- dije sonriendo, me traía recuerdos de aquel prado en forks, y claramente de mi Bella.

-¿y desde cuando eres vampiro?- me quede quieto sin decir nada, ¿como es que sabia?

-¿Como sabes..- no termine la frase

-mi mama, mis tíos y abuelos son iguales, tienen hasta los mismos ojos que tu-

¿Su madre?, entonces esta niña era…¿vampiro? Pero no es posible, su corazón late, pero su olor es un poco diferente al de todos los humanos, definitivamente no era una niña común y corriente.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-lo siento, es que, bueno si toda tu familia son vampiros, ¿que eres tu?

-jaja, si debí saber que era eso-dijo sentándose en el pasto- mi mama era humana cuando me tuvo y mi abuelito, la tuvo que transformar, y como mi papa era vampiro, pues soy mitad humana vitad vampira- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Oh- nunca había escuchado algo como eso- y ¿hace cuanto que viven aquí?, no me había encontrado con nadie fuera de mi familia-

-mmm no se la verdad- al parecer estaba pensando ya que se puso su manita en la barbilla, ¿porque no podía leer sus pensamientos?- ¿y cuantos son en tu familia?

-7- dije instantáneamente

-oh, ¿tienes muchos hermanos?

-si, tengo 4- no se por que pero me sentía cómodo hablando con esta niña.

-¡4!, yo quisiera tener hermanos-puso una cara triste

La niña vio el reloj y su pulso de acelero

-¿Ya tienes que irte?-le pregunte

-Si, mi mama ya va a llegar- dijo levantándose del pasto

-te acompaño-

-No, no quiero que nadie de mi familia se entere que estuve aquí-

-jaja de acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado, nessie- no me gustaba mucho la idea de que una niña anduviera sola por un bosque

-si, eh ¿te voy a ver después?- me pregunto con ojos tiernos.

-lo mas probable es que si, en este prado-dije sonriendo

-ok, adiós- se despidió y salió corriendo.

Me quede sentado en esa roca, pensando, una niña mitad vampiro mitad humano, ¿como era posible?, definitivamente esto lo tenia que escuchar Carlisle. Decidí quedarme un momento mas, no quería regresar a esa casa, mas que nada no quería regresar a ver a tanya paseándose delante de mi.

Pov Victoria

Llegue de comprar la comida para nessie, Bella me mando un mensaje diciendo que ella y Riley se quedarían solos, ya que ella iba al cine con Robert. Entre a la casa y subí al cuarto de nessie, Riley estaba ahí jugando con los video-juegos.

-Riley ¿donde esta Ness?-debería de estar con el

-este…. No se…- estaba embobado con el juego.

-¡Como que no sabes!- dije saliendo de la cuarto y recorrí toda la casa. Nessie no estaba

Salí de la casa y fui directamente al bosque.

Pov Nessie

Al aproximarme a la casa vi que mi tía Victoria salía de ella, yo me escondí para que no me viera cuando se alejara entraría a la casa.

Pov Victoria

Bella nos iba a matar, ¿como pudo Riley perder a Nessie?, estuve corriendo mas rápido de lo normal, el olor de nessie estaba por todo el bosque, pero al parecer se concentraba cerca de un prado.

Pov Edward

Era tiempo de irme, tenia que contarle a Carlisle lo de la niña que me encontré, cuando escuche a alguien aproximándose rápidamente, era un vampiro, ¿seria nessie?, el aroma llego al prado y no, no olía como nessie, olía como…..Victoria.

Pov Victoria

Llegue al prado y no pude creer lo que estaba viendo: Edward Cullen, aquí demonios, rápidamente deje de pensar en nessie.

-¿Victoria?- pregunto, al principio parecía que iba a atacar, pero cuando vio mis ojos se detuvo.

-Hola Edward-

-¿Que haces aquí? Y ¿que paso con tus ojos?- pregunto se veía demasiado confundido

-Aquí vivo- dije cortante- y bueno me volví vegetariana, fin de la historia, así que si me disculpas- dije dándome la vuelta.

-espera-

Voltee y lo vi, trataba de no pensar en Bella, y no gritarle todo lo que se merecía, después de haber dicho que amaba a Bella, de la nada la deja por otra, ok, contrólate victoria, no vallas a hacer algo tonto.

-Dejaste de perseguir a Bella, ¿Verdad?- pregunto realmente interesado

-Si, no te preocupes, no la eh vuelto a ver-

-mmm ok gracias- ¿porque estaba tan interesado por saber de Bella?

-¿Te piensas quedar mucho aquí?- pregunte, esperando que no

-No lo se, ¿Por qué?-

-no, por nada, adiós Edward- dije pasando delante de el, me fui por el lado opuesto, no quería que me siguiera.

Pov Edward

La vida definitivamente cada vez me sorprendía mas, primero me encuentro con una niña que es humano-vampiro y después con Victoria que se volvió vegetariana.

Al llegar a la casa Alice me estaba esperando en la entrada

-Te encontraste con Victoria- era mas una afirmación que una pregunta

-así es-

-¿Por que no la mataste? Dijo entrando a la casa

-Alice, ella es vegetariana-

-¿QUE?- preguntaron toda mi familia en la sala

-Si, sus ojos eran dorados-explique

-¿Pero porque se volvió vegetariana?-pregunto Emmett

-No lo se, no hable mucho con ella, al parecer tenia prisa-

-Y…¿le preguntaste por Bella?-pregunto Rosalie

-Si, me dijo que la dejo en paz- dije triste, extrañaba tanto a mi bella

-eso es lo importante- dijo Esme

-No, lo importante es encontrarla- dijo Alice- oye Edward, ¿por que desapareciste de mis visiones?

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunte confuso, ¿como podía desaparecer de mi futuro?

-lo que pasa es que hubo un momento cuando estuviste en el bosque, que desapareciste, y después tuve de visión de ti encontrándote con victoria-

-¿ah si?, no habrá sido cuando me encontré con esa niña-dije pensando

-¿Cual niña?- pregunto Emmett, que rápidamente llamo la atención de toda mi familia

-me encontré con una niña, en el prado, la verdad es que nunca había escuchado una historia como la suya- dije viendo a Carlisle- es una hibrida, es hija de una humana y un vampiro-

-¿Qué! Eso es posible- pregunto Rosalie, esperando una respuesta de Carlisle

-mm no lo se, tampoco había escuchado algo así y ¿como es?

-Bueno, es igual a nosotros, un poco menos pálida, sus ojos son cafés, cabello cobrizo y rizado, aparentemente tiene como 9 años, no puedo leer su mente- dije suspirando, odiaba no poder leer los pensamiento de la gente, mas bien los pensamientos de Bella y esa niña, estaba muy acostumbrado a oír voces en mi cabeza- y también corre sangre por sus venas-

-¿crees que puedas traerla aquí?, me gustaría verla-dijo Carlisle

-lo dudo, su mama no sabia que estaba en el bosque, aparentemente le gusta fugarse de vez en cuando-

-eso es muy peligroso- dijo esme

-tal vez la vuelva a ver, tratare de convencerla para que venga, pero que le diga a su madre- dije sonriéndole a Esme

Pov Victoria

Cuando me asegure de que Edward se fuera, volví a la casa, tenia que hablar con Bella, no sabia como decirle, pero tenía que advertirle.


	9. preguntas

**Hola gente, bueno muy pronto va a ser el reencuentro de bella y edward; muchas gracias por los reviews, Conlaca muy pronto todos sabran lo de tanya, ten paciencia hehe, saludos! dejen coments :) **

Pov Victoria

Llegue a la casa y me encontré con Nessie, que estaba dormida en el sillón grande. La moví un poco para que despertara

-¿que paso tía?- dijo adormilada

-es lo mismo que yo quiero saber, ¿que paso? Nessie, llegue y no te encontré-

-¿ah si?-dijo con cara de confusión, la mire enojada- ah es que Salí al jardín, pero me quede dormida y creo que no me viste-

-¿es cierto nessie? Por que te busque por el bosque y casualmente estaba lleno con tu aroma- se sorprendió, solo espero que no se allá encontrado con Edward.

-No se tía, tal vez el viento se llevo mi olor- dijo volviéndose a dormir

Lo deje ahí, si se hubiera encontrado con Edward, me hubiera dicho que se encontró con un vampiro igual a nosotros.

Pov Bella

Llegamos a la casa a las 7:30, nessie de seguro se enojaría, le dije a las 6, a veces pensaba que ella era la mama y yo la hija. Al despedirme de Rob, me dirigí a la sala, donde estaba victoria con nessie dormida

-que bueno que llegas, necesito hablar contigo- dijo victoria exaltada

-¿Qué paso?- dije sentándome en el sillón chico

-aquí no-dijo señalando a nessie- vamos afuera-dijo parándose

Fuimos al jardín, el cielo estaba despejado, sin ninguna nube que pudiera esconder las estrellas.

-Bella, no se como vallas a tomar esto- dijo sentándose en una silla

-que pasa victoria, ¿algo le paso a nessie?, hay no me digas que ella y riley volvieron a hacer algo- dije enojada, esos 2 hacían muchas travesuras

-no-dijo viendo al piso-fui al bosque hoy y me encontré con alguien-dijo viéndome, ¿a quien pudo haberse encontrado para estar asi?

-¿a si?, a quien- pregunte

-A…Edward-

Edward… no sabia que decir, Edward esta aquí, ¿pero porque?, no sabia ni que pensar, estaba en shock, la verdad es que nunca pensé en volvérmelo a encontrar, nunca pensaba demasiado en el, para mi no era necesario, como iba a gastar mi tiempo pensando en una persona que no me quería, que me había dejado por que amaba a otra.

Cuando al fin pude reaccionar me encontraba sentada en una silla igual a la de victoria, no supe si ella la puso ahí o yo la había buscado.

-¿y que paso?-pregunte, sentía como si alguien me hubiera dado un golpe en el estomago

-me pregunto el porque mis ojos eran dorados, y si te había dejado de perseguir- dijo vigilando cada una de mis expresiones

Suspire

-no sospecho nada ¿verdad?, no pensaste en mi ¿ni nada por el estilo?- dije esperando que no, no quería ver a Edward, pero por favor, dudo que el me quiera ver a mi; me imagino que para el sigo siendo la humana tonta enamorada.

-No, quise decirle muchas cosas respecto a ti, pero me contuve- dijo volviendo a ver al piso- eso no es todo Bella, al parecer nessie fue al bosque, al mismo lugar que Edward.

-¿Que!- esta vez, aparte de la impresión estaba enojada, ¿que hacia esa niña en el bosque?

-Si, lo que paso fue que nessie salió y como al llegar no la encontré pensé que estaría en el bosque, me guie por el olor y llegue al prado donde estaba Edward, pero al parecer no se encontró con nessie-

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunte furiosa

-la niña no me hablo de el, me hubiera dicho que se encontró con alguien igual a nosotros o algo así, ¿no crees?-

-no lo se victoria, tendré que hablar con nessie- dije levantándome de la silla- por favor no vallas a decir nada-

Entre a la casa y me lleve a nessie a su cuarto, en el estaba riley.

-¿Cuidaste bien a nessie?- dije acostando a la niña en su cama

-claro bella- dijo aun jugando

Riley ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la niña había salido

-Riley déjame sola con nessie, por favor- dije apagando la televisión

-pero bella….- empezó a protestar

-pero nada, ¡salte!-grite enojada, mi humor no estaba como para soportar escenitas.

El pobre de riley salió corriendo, sabia que cuando me hacían enojar no era bueno. Cerré la puerta y desperté a nessie.

-mami, ¿porque llegaste tan tarde?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-la pregunta es señorita, ¿porque estuviste en el bosque?- pregunte cruzándome de brazos al igual que ella

Su carita rápidamente se vio sorprendía, después de relajo

-hay mami, ya le dije a la tía victoria, me quede dormida en el jardín, mientras jugaba y el viento se llevo mi aroma al bosque- dijo viendo hacia afuera

-nessie, dime por favor la verdad, ¿fuiste al bosque?- dije tranquila

-no mama, ya te dije que no- dije viendo directamente a mis ojos- ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

-lo siento nessie, pero es peligroso, prométeme que no vas a ir sola-

-te lo prometo, ¿ya me puedo dormir?- dijo acomodándose en su cama

Definitivamente esta niña había ido al bosque, la conocía perfectamente, como a mí, se notaba cuando decía mentiras y cuando decía la verdad.

Baje a la sala y ahí estaban Victoria, Riley, Abel y Abi

-Bella, por favor dinos, ¿que ha pasado?- pregunto Abi

-de acuerdo- dije sentándome al lado de ella

-espera, ¿que no debería de saberlo también Robert? – pregunto victoria, dándome el teléfono

-¿Crees que deba saberlo?- dije dudando en hablarle

-si, que pasa si se da cuenta y se enoja por que no le dijiste nada- dijo victoria

-ya dígannos que esta pasando- dijo Riley enojado

-si, mejor les digo a ustedes y después a rob- dije dejando el teléfono en su lugar- verán, hoy por la tarde victoria fue al bosque, buscando a nessie y se encontró con Edward- solté las palabras rápidamente.

Todos se quedaron callados, decidí continuar

-Quiero que por favor me ayuden a mantener a nessie fuera del bosque-

-¿se encontró con ella?- pregunto Abel

-al parecer no, nessie dice que no estuvo ahí, pero la verdad es que si, tal vez cuando ella se fue llego Edward, atraído por el olor- esperaba que eso haya pasado

-Bella, ¿no crees que es tiempo que nessie sepa la verdad?, y ahora que Edward esta aquí, ¿también la sepa?-pregunto Abi

-No lo se abi, lo que pasa es que nunca pensé en encontrarme de nuevo con Edward, así que no se que hacer- dije llevando mis manos a mi cabeza

-hija, yo se que es difícil para ti, pero también tienes que pensar en que es lo mejor para nessie, la niña siempre te pregunta por su padre, ¿no crees que merece saber quien es?- dijo Abel con su mano en mi hombro

-pero y si ¿el no la quiere?, y si no le importa su hija, como se que no le va hacer lo mismo que a mi, además y si la… la tipa esa que Edward quiere, ¿no recibe bien a nessie?- dije queriendo llorar, antes Edward me había tratado mal, no le había importado mis sentimientos y me dejo por otra, ¿como puedo estar segura de que recibirá bien a nuestra hija?

-Bella, yo se que Edward no se comporto de una buena manera, pero por lo menos dale la oportunidad de conocer a su hija, y mas que nada dale la oportunidad a nessie de conocer a su padre- dijo victoria dándome un abrazo- nosotros estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase-

-si bella, además, si ese Edward se atreve a hacerles daño a ti y a Ness, podemos arreglarlo, verdad Abel- dijo poniendo una cara maligna

-sabes que no todo se arregla con violencia hijo, pero siempre se puede dar un susto o dos- dijo Abel con la misma cara maligna, a veces me daban miedo esos dos

-tranquilos niños- dijo Abi

-gracias por sus palabras, se que puedo contar con ustedes para lo que necesitemos nessie y yo, esperare un poco, si Edward solo esta de paso no diré nada, pero si se queda a vivir aquí, tendré que hablar con el- dije suspirando

Al día siguiente hable con Rob, el dijo lo mismo que todos, nessie tiene derecho a saber quien es su padre, pero al mismo tiempo estaba nervioso el sabia que nessie no aprobaba nuestra relación y también estaba consiente de que yo aun sentía algo por Edward; pero de igual manera me apoyo.

Han pasado 4 días desde que Victoria se encontró con Edward, hemos estado vigilando a nessie noche y día, Riley estuvo yendo al bosque haber si se encontraba con Edward y por suerte no fue así, victoria fue al pueblo también en busca de el, al parecer ya no estaba en Alaska, de todos modos, acordamos seguir vigilando a nessie.

-Bella, necesitas ir de caza- dijo Abel

-No, quiero quedarme aquí con nessie- dije sentándome en una de las sillas de la cocina

-pero Bella, mira tus ojos están totalmente negros, no te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos a nessie-

-mmm de acuerdo, solo porque de verdad lo necesito- dije saliendo de la cocina hacia el jardín- cuídenla mucho

Pov Edward

-Esme, quiero ir al bosque haber si me encuentro con esa niña- dije esperando que dijera que si

-Edward, no sabes que pueda pasar si su madre descubre que ella ha venido a vernos sin su permiso-

-pero le diré a la niña que le de aviso a su madre- parecía un niño encaprichado

-Edward, ¿por que tanto interés en esa niña?-

-No lo se, es que…. esme es tan extraño, cuando hable con ella, me sentí cómodo, me sentí como… no lo se, ni yo mismo puedo explicarlo, pero quiero volver a verla-

-Carlisle también quiere verla, siente gran curiosidad por esa niña, y a decir verdad, yo también-

-voy al bosque entonces, es temprano; así que espero encontrármela- dije saliendo de la casa

Pov Tanya

Hace 2 semanas que estamos en Alaska y no eh podido ir a ver a Bella, mis hermanas me han estado distrayendo y cuando al fin puedo zafarme de ellas, Alice y Rosalie deciden compartir tiempo de calidad conmigo.

Tengo que hacer algo, si no, Edward puede encontrarse con Bella.

Pov Bella

Después de haber "tomado" un gran oso, decidí ir en busca de ese dichoso prado, la verdad dudaba mucho en encontrarme con Edward, hace días que no sabíamos de el.

Pov Edward

Llegue al prado y desgraciadamente la niña no estaba, decidí esperar hasta que se hiciera tarde, mientras tanto me senté en el pasto, cuando me llego un aroma un poco familiar, pero no podía ser; me incorpore de inmediato, alguien se aproximaba, era una mujer y al llegar al prado se quedo muy quieta ahí viéndome, pude notar que era un vampiro, vegetariana, cabello castaño y…. la vi un poco mejor, ¡era Bella!.


	10. Encuentro

**hola, perdon! iba a actualizar desde mucho antes pero la escuela no me dejaba u.u pero aqui esta el cap que todos esperaban :) espero qe les guste; muchas gracias por sus comentarios, elenabella23 muchas gracias por tu comentario :) qe bueno que te este gustando :D **

Pov Bella

Me quede inmóvil, ahí estaba el, Edward viéndome con sus hermosos ojos dorados llenos de confusión, pensando en por que soy vampira o que demonios hacia aquí, yo solo me preguntaba lo mismo de siempre, ¿Por qué? Nunca me cansare de preguntarme eso, el sabia perfectamente lo que sentía por el y el simplemente lo hizo todo a un lado, pero claro yo era una humana tonta y frágil, y un día una vampira se cruzo en su camino y se enamoro, como podía quedarse conmigo, ¿pudiendo tener a las mujeres mas hermosas del mundo?

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, viéndonos, hasta que Edward la fin hablo.

-¿Bella?- pregunto, parecía realmente confundido

-hola Edward- salude secamente

-pero ¿que haces aquí?, ¿que te paso?, ¿quien te hizo esto?- pregunto rápidamente

-tranquilo Cullen, primera: vivo aquí, segunda: me convirtieron y tercera: que te importa- respondí enojada

-pero Bella- dijo dando una paso hacia delante mientras yo daba uno hacia atrás- espera, Bella por favor, necesitamos hablar

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo- le dije cerrando los ojos

-Bella, por favor, hace mucho que no se de ti, todos te extrañan y además tengo que contarte lo de tu padre, Charlie-Dijo viendo hacia abajo

Abrí los ojos, en 6 años no había sabido nada de Charlie, lo extrañaba tanto, espere a que Edward me comenzara a contar, pero no lo hizo.

-no tengo todo el dia Cullen, habla-

-lo siento, es que no puedo creer que seas tu- dijo sonriendo- a Alice le va a encantar verte, ¿vamos a mi casa?-

-no-

-Bella, por favor, hemos estado muy preocupados, Alice no a podido tener una visión tuya desde hace 6 años, la ultima visión que tuvo fue que tu..Estabas muerta, pero al parecer no fue así.- dijo arrugando la nariz- Esme te extraña mucho, ¿no quieres verla?- el sabia que yo quiero mucho a Esme y que no me negaría a ir.

-mmm No creo que sea el momento- dije dudando, la verdad si quería ver a esme

-no te preocupes, le hablo a mi familia para no tomarlos por sorpresa- saco su celular y comenzó a marcar, yo solo lo veía, quería decirle muchas cosas, quería insultarlo decirle que era la peor persona en este planeta, pero al mismo tiempo, quería correr a abrazarlo.

No bella, recuerda el no te quiere, no le importas y mas que nada tu tienes una pareja y el también. Suspire, Edward volteo a verme, seguía impresionado, tal vez nunca pensó en verme convertida en vampira

-Hola Alice- saludo Edward

-¡no puedo creerlo!, Edward traerla la quiero ver, por favor por favor- dijo Alice del otro lado del teléfono

-al parecer no quiere- dijo sonriéndome- ¿ya le dijiste a Esme?- vampiro tramposo

-sip y también la quiere ver, tráela ahorita, los denali no están- Alice colgó y Edward me miro

-bella, por favor, tenemos mucho de que hablar-

-no se-dije mirando al suelo, Edward dio un paso hacia mi y yo volví a retroceder

-por favor, por Esme- hay maldito vampiro, suspire, de acuerdo voy, investigo si piensan quedarse mas tiempo y si es así, tendré que hablar con Edward sobre nessie.

-de acuerdo- dije acercándome hacia el- pero solo saludo a Esme y me voy- Dios Bella, luego, luego caes, nada mas te dice algo y hay vas, pero ni modo, tendría que ver que pasaba con lo Cullen, además quería saber sobre mi padre, esperando que la vampira que me trajo aquí no le haya hecho nada.

Edward dio un paso y lo seguí, íbamos demasiado lentos, era como si fuéramos humanos caminando muy rápido.

-¿me podrías decir quien te convirtió?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio

-un vampiro- dije con tono sarcástico

-ya se que un vampiro bella, pero como se llama- dijo molesto

-no lo conoces, ¿para que quieres saber?- dije también enojada, a el que le importaba

-curiosidad-

Llegamos a su auto, y como aquellos días en los que salíamos juntos me abrió la puerta.

-¿desde hace cuanto que vives aquí?- pregunto arrancando el auto

-que te importa- dije molesta, estaba muy enojada con el. Yo lo único que quería era saber era cuanto tiempo se quedarían y como estaba Charlie, después me iría a mi casa

Pov Edward

Me había encontrado con mi dulce Bella, bueno al parecer lo dulce ya no lo tenia, la notaba fría, molesta, pero como no iba a estarlo, la deje por "otra", pero pronto estaríamos de nuevo juntos, no me gustaba la idea de que alguien la haya condenado a la noche eterna, pero así ella y yo estaríamos juntos, sin importar las amenazas de tanya.

Le pregunte que desde cuando vivía aquí, su simple respuesta fue "que te importa" eso me dolió Bella nunca me había hablado así, pero desgraciadamente me lo tenia merecido

-llegamos- le informe, Salí para abrir su puerta pero llegue tarde ella ya se había bajado.

-mientras mas rápido mejor- dijo mirando hacia la casa

Al entrar a la sala, estaban todos reunidos, se sorprendieron al ver a Bella convertida en vampiro, pero rápidamente fueron a saludarla.

-Bella, hija, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver- dijo Esme abrazándola si pudiera llorar, en este mismo momento lo estuviera haciendo

-yo tampoco esme- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo, un poco frio

-Bella, al fin apareces, 6 años sin saber nada de ti y de repente puf, apareces- Dijo Alice dándole un abrazo- ¿por que no podía verte?

-no lo se, tal vez yo quise desaparecer- dijo sarcásticamente, bella definitivamente no estaba muy feliz de vernos.

Emmett se acerco y la abrazo, pensó en decirle "hermanita" pero se contuvo. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver que Rosalie también la abrazo, incluso Bella se quedo sin palabras. Ellas se empezaron a llevar bien cuando regrese a forks hace 6 años, pero no tanto como para mostrar esa clase de afectos.

-que bueno que te volvemos a ver Bella- dijo Rose

-eh si, lo mismo digo- dijo viendo a esme

-creo que es mejor que nos sentemos- dijo Carlisle- cuéntanos Bella, ¿que paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste de Forks sin decir nada?

Pov Bella

Carlisle comenzó a interrogarme, ¿que debía hacer? ¿Decirles lo que había pasado?, ¿que una vampira me convenció de venir a Alaska?, había dejado todos esos momentos fuera de mi mente pero de pronto me acorde de todo, esa vampira actuó seguramente por que conoce a los Cullen y por que ella vio como se sentía Edward al estar cerca de mi.

A ellos no les importaba, no se por que decidí venir, ¡Bella como estas tonta!, cerré los ojos intentando controlarme.

-¿Por que estas tan molesta?- pregunto jasper dándose cuenta de mi estado de animo

_A sencillo jasper, por que vine a la casa de las personas que me han hecho mucho daño y me han abandonado no una sino dos veces, y la segunda vez fue peor que la primera._

Suspire

-solo cuéntenme como esta Charlie, es para lo único que vine aquí-

Todos los cullen se miraron entre si, algo había pasado y no me querían decir.

-Bella, hija, no sabemos como decírtelo- dijo esme mirándome tristemente

-solo dilo- dije enojada

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como le había contestado a Esme, me arrepentí, pero era muy tarde ya lo había hecho.

-nos odias ¿verdad?- dijo aun mas triste

-Esme, es que…- me vi interrumpida por una vampira

-hay estoy toda mojada- no me di cuenta que afuera estaba lloviendo- Eddie amor; ¿me puedes traer una toalla?-

Me quede en shock, la novia de Edward estaba aquí, perfecto, para añadirle un poco mas de drama a mi día, me encuentro con la perfecta novia de Edward.

Al igual que yo, todos se quedaron quietos, viéndome, trate de controlarme, no iba a hacer una de esas escenitas y menos me iba a pelear por el estúpido de Edward.

La vampira entro a la sala y su reacción fue la misma que la mía.

Las dos abrimos los ojos como platos, parecía que habíamos visto un fantasma.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto escupiendo las palabras

-lo mismo debería de preguntarte- dije contestando del mismo modo que había hecho hace unos momentos.

-esperen, ¿se conocen?- pregunto Rosalie- pero ¿Cómo?

Pov tanya

Demonios, Bella se encontró con los Cullen, no pensé en nada de lo que había hecho, para que Edward no se diera cuenta, ok, estaba aquí, tendré que sacarle provecho al asunto.


	11. Huida

Pov Edward

Como era posible que tanya conociera a Bella, ¿habrá sido ella la que la trajo aquí?

Pov Bella

-Bueno Bella- dijo la vampira acercándose a nosotros- como sabrás soy novia de Edward, así que tengo que estar a su lado, pero ¿tu que haces aquí?- dijo acercándose a abrazar a Edward. Este se hizo a un lado- amor, ¿ya le dijiste lo de su padre?- todos la vieron con rabia, incluso Emmett y Rosalie soltaron un rugido, acaso ella cumplió la su amenaza, pero ¿porque?

-de que habla Edward- dije tratando de controlarme, Edward iba a hablar pero la vampira lo interrumpió

-Edward dijo que tenia que cumplir la amenaza, así tú no tendrías razones para volver a forks- no dije nada

- ¿que amenaza? ¿De que hablas tanya?- pregunto Jasper

Yo seguía sin hablar, habían matado a Charlie, solo para asegurarse de que yo no volviera. Me levante del sillón y me dirigí hacia la puerta, no podía estar aquí con estas personas.

-Bella ¿a donde vas?- pregunto Edward sujetándome del brazo

-¡suéltame!- lo que mas odiaba de ser vampiro, era no poder llorar.

-pero Bella, necesitamos hablar, ¿de donde conoces a tanya? ¿De que amenazas habla?

-por favor Edward, admite de una vez que este fue un plan tuyo y de tu familia, ¿Por qué Edward?, ¿por que mataron a Charlie?- dije comenzando a sollozar- ¿Qué les eh hecho yo?- Grite Saliendo de la casa, corrí sin importarme la lluvia, quería llegar a mi casa, quería estar con mi familia.

Pov Tanya

Después de que Bella se fue, gritando y sollozando, cometí el PEOR error, me reí y empecé a recordar ¡TODO!. Eres una tonta tanya ¡son 7 contra uno!.

Pov Edward

En el momento en el que Bella se fue, lo vi todo, Tanya recordó todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había dicho, por su culpa mi bella se había ido de Forks, ese fue su plan desde siempre, no nada mas que terminara con Bella, si no que también ella se fuera del país, para no encontrarla. Rugí y fui hacia ella.

-tanya eres una maldita- en ese momento jasper y emmett me tomaron de los brazos, estaba apunto de atacar a tanya. Esme solo me vio con desaprobación yo nunca reaccionaba así y menos dirigiéndome a una mujer.

-que pasa Edward, contrólate- dijo Jasper

-como quieres que me controle, si ella fue la que trajo a Bella a Alaska, la amenazo de que si no se iba, mataría a Charlie, y ahora le hizo creer de que nosotros le dijimos que hiciera y dijera ¡todo eso!-

En ese momento pasaron 3 cosas, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, Rugieron, Esme y Carlisle estaban en estado de shock y Rosalie se fue contra tanya.

Los demás Denali llegaron a la casa y vieron todo lo que estaba pasando, Jasper y Alice tratando de controlarme, Carlisle y Emmett tratando de separar a Tanya y Rosalie y a Esme sollozando en el sillón.

-¿Que esta pasando?- pregunto Eleazar acercándose a ayudar a Carlisle y Emmett.

-Pasa que Tanya es una maldita sin sentimientos- grito Rosalie, mientras le daba una cachetada a tanya, ella solo se cubría con las manos.

-Por favor Rose, tranquilízate- dijo Carlisle, logrando separarlas.

-Pero Carlisle, esta….- Rose se callo al ver como se encontraba Esme

-Tranquilícense por favor- dijo Carmen acercándose a Esme

Todos nos tranquilizamos viendo el estado de Esme, yo solo quería golpear a tanya; cuando todos nos sentamos en la sala, tanya solo fue al espejo a ver el golpe que le dio Rose.

-Nos podrían decir ¿que paso?- pregunto Irina viendo a su hermana

-Encontramos a Bella- dijo Carlisle abrazando a Esme aun sollozando

-¿Qué? ¿Esta viva?- pregunto Kate confundida

-Si, ella…. Es como nosotros- explico Carlisle

-Bueno por lo menos no esta muerta- dijo Carmen viéndome- pero ¿por que se pusieron así?, dime que no hiciste una tontería Tanya-

Tanya iba a hablar, pero Esme la interrumpió

-No, no fue una tontería, fue una ESTUPIDEZ- grito, todos nos quedamos callados- por su culpa mi hijo es infeliz, por su culpa Bella sufrió mucho, por su culpa toda mi familia a vivido un infierno al estar con ella- apunto a Tanya, que tenia la boca abierta, al igual que todos Esme nunca había hablado así de una persona.

-Podrías explicarnos mejor Esme- pregunto Eleazar aun sorprendido

-Ella hizo que Bella se viniera aquí, la amenazo diciendo que si no hacia lo que ella decía, mataría a su padre- los Denali vieron sorprendidos a Tanya incluso sus hermanas- y ahora que nos reencontramos con Bella, Tanya le dijo que nosotros planeamos todo y que le dijimos que matara a Charlie, para que ella no tuviera un motivo para regresar-

Todos estábamos callados, Carmen se acerco a tanya y le dio una cachetada aun mas fuerte de la que le había dado Rosalie.

-¿Qué te pasa?- grito Carmen- no puedo creer que seas tan mala tanya-

-Carmen es que yo…- comenzó a decir tanya, en su mente solo había pretextos.

-Es que nada, ¿no te has dado cuenta de todo el daño que has hecho?-Carmen vio a Eleazar- yo no la quiero en mi casa

-Ni yo, estoy muy decepcionado, es mejor que te vallas tanya y no te quiero volver a ver- vi a kate e Irina- si quieren ir con ella, pueden hacerlo, pero nosotros no tenemos nada contra ustedes.

Kate e Irina también estaban enojadas con Tanya, pero se irían con ella; fueron rápidamente hacia sus cuartos y empacaron.

-Lo sentimos mucho, no se ni que decir- dijo Carmen realmente avergonzada

-no es tu culpa- dijo Esme abrazándola

-ahora lo único importante es que Bella nos perdone y sepa la verdad- dijo Alice

Tanya y sus hermanas llegaron a la sala

-Lo… lo siento- dijo viendo a mi familia

-Si haces algo mas Tanya, te juro que me vengare- le dije rugiendo

Ella solo asintió y salió de la sala

-nos mantendremos en contacto Eleazar- dijo Kate despidiéndose

Cuando por fin se fueron, todos comenzaron a pensar en que haríamos para que Bella supiera la verdad.

-yo digo que le demos esta noche para tranquilizarse- dijo Carlisle- en este momento esta enojada, confundida y triste, es mejor dejarla sola-

Todos asintieron

-¿y si se va?- pregunte nervioso, no quería volver a perderla

-no puede irse de la noche a la mañana- dijo Rose- mañana temprano iremos a donde la encontraste y trataremos de buscar su casa-

Pov Bella

Corrí por todo el bosque, el rio estaba apunto de desbordarse de tanta lluvia que estaba cayendo, vi la casa a lo lejos, las luces estaba encendidas y el carro de Rob estaba ahí.

-¿Bella?- escuche que me llamaba- por dios bella, que haces afuera con este clima, hemos estado muy preocupados-

Yo solo corrí a sus brazos, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo.

-Bella, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué paso?- dijo abrazándome

-Necesito irme- dije viéndolo a los ojos- vamos a otro lugar- dije esperando que dijera que si

-Bella será mejor que entremos- fuimos a la casa

Al entrar Abel y abi me recibieron con ropa seca

-Bella, hija estábamos preocupados-cuando Abel por fin vio la cara que traía se sorprendió- ¿Qué te paso?

-Los cullen- fue lo único que dije

-¿los viste?- pregunto Victoria

-si y ellos..- me lleve la mano a la cara

-ellos que Bella, ¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunto riley

-mataron a mi padre-

Todos se quedaron callados, Riley y Robert soltaron un rugido

-Dime donde viven- dijo Robert

-¿que vas a hacer?- pregunte sentándome en el sillón.

-darles una cucharada de su propia medicina- dijo enojado

-no, rob por favor no-

-Pero bella…- comenzó a protestar Riley

-no van a hacer nada- les grite-mañana por la mañana me voy con nessie a otro lugar- dije subiendo a mi cuarto, todos me siguieron.

-pero hija- comenzó a decir Abi

-lo siento, pero no puedo estar aquí- dije sacando unas maletas

-Bella, por favor debe de haber otra forma de arreglar esto- dijo victoria acercándose a mi.

-no, no la hay-

Pov tanya

¡Demonios!, todos mis planes se vinieron abajo, Bella se encontró los cullen, Eleazar me corrió de su casa, definitivamente tenia que vengarme y lo iba a hacer, iba a buscar la manera de hacer sufrir a Bella y a Edward, solo tenia que encontrar la forma correcta de atacar.

**Hola!, bueno yo se qe qerian que Bella le partiera la m... a Tanya, pero les prometo que si va a pasar, tenganme paciencia, sip? :) **


	12. enfrentamiento

**Hola!,, por fin me di un tiempo de subir la historia!; rapidamente les doy las gracias!, me gusta qe se emocionen y todo :) espero que este cap les guste mucho, la verdad hasta yo me emocione XD **

**missju te prometo que bella se la va a partir a tanya haha solo tenme paciencia sip? **

Pov Bella

Nessie despertó a las 7 am le di su desayuno mientras Victoria empacaba sus cosas, la niña aun no sabia que nos iríamos.

-mama, ¿por que llegaste tarde anoche?- pregunto comiendo sus hot cakes

-me entretuve- dije viendo a otro lado, nessie iba a hablar pero en eso, Robert llego a la casa.

-buenos días Rob- dije sonriéndole, tratando de ocultarle mi hija la tristeza que llevaba en esos momentos.

-Buenos días, hola nessie- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Robert-

-Bella, necesitamos hablar- dijo con tono serio, asentí y fuimos a la sala, Riley se quedo con nessie.

En la sala estaban Abel y Abi

-Bella por favor, no se pueden ir aquí tu tienes a tu familia- Abel y Abi sonrieron- Riley, Abel y yo iremos a hablar con los Cullen para que te dejen tranquila y puedas vivir en paz aquí con nosotros- dijo Robert

-No lo se Rob, es que… ah no se que hacer- dije sentándome en el sillón llevándome las manos a la cabeza

-Simple: vamos por los Cullen- dijo Rob saliendo de la casa seguido por Abel, Riley rápidamente salió de la cocina y los siguió.

Trate de alcanzarlos.

Pov Alice

Salimos de la casa de los Denali temprano, Edward nos guio hacia donde se había encontrado a Bella, todos esperábamos poder encontrarla, para explicarle como fueron las cosas.

Seguía sin poder tener alguna visión de ella, odiaba esa ceguera, comprendí lo desesperante que era para Edward, no poder leerle la mente a Bella.

-¿Ya merito llegamos?- pregunto Emmett impaciente

-un poco mas adelante- dijo Edward

Caminamos un poco más y Emmett volvió a preguntar:

-¿ya merito llegamos?- ¿ni en una situación como esta se podía comportar?, pero de cierta manera era bueno, evitaba que todos anduviéramos ansiosos.

-Emmett, por favor- le dijo Rose

-lo siento, pero estoy cansado- dijo sentándose en una roca

-idiota, nosotros no nos cansamos- dijo Jasper irritado

-oye…..si es cierto- Emmett se levanto y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, todos nos quedamos viéndolo, definitivamente Emmett nunca cambiaria.

Al estar aproximándonos al lugar donde Edward encontró a Bella, tuve una visión, 3 hombres venían hacia nosotros y detrás de ellos estaba Bella.

-¿Quienes son?- pregunto Edward

-yo soy Emmett, ella es Rosalie, el es jasper….- Edward le dio un zape a Emmett; la verdad a veces no sabíamos si lo hacia por ser gracioso o por que de verdad estaba loco- lo siento fue una broma, ¿ahora que viste duende?

-3 hombres y detrás de ellos estaba Bella- le explique a mi familia

Llegamos al prado, definitivamente ellos venían hacia acá, así que esperamos.

Pov Bella

Por fin había alcanzado a Robert, estábamos a punto de llegar al prado donde había encontrado a Edward.

-Robert por favor no hagas esto- dije intentando hacer que me escuchara.

-Bella, lo único que voy a hacer es decirles que te dejen en paz- dijo aun caminando

-no entiendo Bella, ellos te han hecho mucho daño y tu no quieres hacer nada- dijo Riley a mi lado

-no, no quiero hacer nada, por que ya no quiero nada con ellos, ni los quiero volver a ver-

-entonces vete y déjanos a nosotros- dijo Robert, lo tome de la mano intentando hacer que se detuviera, lo conseguí, pero se detuvo por otra razón, habíamos llegado al prado y en el estaban los Cullen.

Ellos solo se quedaron mirando, yo los vi detenidamente a cada uno, los odiaba tanto.

-Con que ellos son los Cullen- dijo Riley

-¿tu quien eres?- pregunto Emmett

-tu peor pesadilla- Riley enseño sus dientes, al igual que Emmett, estaban preparándose para atacar

-por favor Riley no hagas esto- me puse enfrente de el

-Bella, no voy a hacer nada, tranquila- dijo sonriendo

-Bella hija, por favor necesitamos hablar contigo- hablo Esme, yo seguí dándoles la espalda, no quería verlos.

-Ella no quiere nada con ustedes- dijo Robert viendo especialmente a Edward- así que es mejor que se vallan, Bella ya tiene hecha su vida aquí-

-Robert, por favor vámonos- lo tome de la mano haciendo que me siguiera, pero no lo conseguí.

-Bella, se que estas enojada, que no nos quieres ver, pero necesito explicarte lo que en verdad paso- dijo Edward acercándose, Riley gruño y se fue contra el, pero emmett se interpuso y comenzaron a pelear.

-Abel has algo- grite

-Riley, hijo tranquilo- trato de separarlo de emmett, mientras Carlisle hacia lo mismo.

-Lo siento, pero es que…. Como pueden dar la cara después de que le hicieron tanto daño a Bella- dijo Riley cuando al fin dejo de pelear con Emmett

-Precisamente de eso queremos hablar con ella, las cosas no pasaron como tanya le hizo creer- explico Carlisle

Pov Victoria

Abi y yo nos quedamos en la casa mientras los demás iban a encontrarse con los Cullen, la verdad apoyaba a Rob, Bella no tenia por que irse, dejar a su familia, nada mas por que se reencontró con esos.

-¿Crees que Bella se quede?- pregunto Abi, ella quería a Bella como si fuera su hija.

-No lo se, tal vez si, por que dudo mucho que nessie se quiera ir-

La niña estaba en su cuarto, leyendo, no tenia idea de que su madre se quería ir de aquí.

-espero que entre en razón y se quede, no la imagino en otro lugar, sola con nessie- al pronunciar estas palabras Abi y yo nos tensamos, la niña estaba bajando las escaleras, seguramente había escuchado.

-¿a donde vamos mi mami y yo?- pregunto sentándose en el sillón mas chico.

Abi y yo intercambiamos miradas, ¿como le íbamos a decir a Nessie que su mama se quería ir de aquí?

-mira nessie, tu mama, quiere independizarse- comenzó a explicar Abi- y piensa que estarían mejor si se fueran de la casa

La niña comenzó a llorar, odiaba cuando nessie lloraba, era como ver a un angelito triste.

-pero no te preocupes, no se van a ir- comenzó a decir Abi intentando controlar a nessie.

-Robert quiere que nos vallamos con el ¿verdad?, por eso vino a hablar con mi mami en la mañana- dijo limpiándose los ojos.

-no nessie no es eso- comencé a decir

-Si, si lo es, yo no quiero a Robert, ¡quiero a mi papa!- dijo llorando aun más.

Nessie siempre había querido conocer a Edward, siempre nos preguntaba por el, pero Bella nos había dicho que nunca lo mencionáramos; ¡la niña ni siquiera sabia el nombre de su padre!, en eso era lo único en lo que no estaba de acuerdo con Bella, ocultarle a nessie el nombre de su padre y no hablarle de el; se que Edward la lastimo, pero como todas las personas Edward tenia algo bueno, para mi eso era de lo que tenia que hablar Bella con nessie, los momentos felices que había pasado con Edward, pero para Bella era recordar algo muy doloroso.

-Nessie, corazón, tranquilízate y le hablamos a tu mama, para que te explique como son las cosas, ¿si?- le dije a la niña intentando que se calmara.

-no, me va a querer llevar a vivir con Robert y ¡no quiero!- nessie salió corriendo a la cocina y de allí salió al bosque. Abi y yo rápidamente fuimos por ella, pero como su padre, la niña era demasiado rápida.

Pov Bella

Carlisle comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado en realidad con tanya, la verdad es que yo no sabia si creerle o no, Abel, Riley y Robert estaban igual, Robert me tenia abrazada, tocando mi cintura; pude sentir la mirada insistente de Edward.

Pov Edward

Quería en ese mismo momento arrancarle la cabeza a ese tal Robert, ¿como se atrevía a abrazar a mi Bella?, mientras Carlisle explicaba lo que había pasado, Robert y yo intercambiamos miradas, en su mente solo se preguntaba "¿Por qué le hiciste tanto daño a Bella?", el sabia que yo leía mentes, el comenzaba a pensar en otra cosa, pero rápidamente volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

Cuando Carlisle termino de explicar en la cara de Bella se veía confusión, al igual que en las caras de sus acompañantes.

Mi familia y yo pensábamos lo mismo, esperábamos que nos creyera. Todos estuvimos en silencio, esperando a que alguien hablara, cuando se escucho a alguien aproximándose

-Nessie, regresa por favor- era la voz de victoria y le hablaba a ¿nessie?, ¿victoria conocía a esa niña?

Bella y sus acompañantes se tensaron.

-No, ¡no quiero!- grito nessie llegando al prado, sus ojos se vieron sorprendidos al verme.

-Nessie- dijo Bella en un susurro.

La niña la miro y también a Robert, después me miro a mí, y salió corriendo a mi dirección.

-Por favor Edward, no dejes que me lleve-dijo abrazándome.


	13. La verdad

**holaa!,, ya se, me tarde mucho en subir este cap,, pero como siempre la mugre escuela no me dejaba, pero ya esta aqui,, aa ya el prox lunes salgo de vacasiones asi que voy a actualizar mas seguido, se los prometo :)**

Pov Bella

Me quede en shock, nessie corrió a los brazos de Edward, lo llamo por su nombre, ellos se conocían, ¿acaso Edward sabia quien era ella?

Pov Edward

Nessie estaba abrazada de mis piernas, llorando.

-Por favor, por favor, diles que no me lleven con ellos- dijo apuntando a Bella y Robert

En esos momentos todos lo presentes estaban haciéndose preguntas en su cabeza

"_¿esa es la niña que es mitad humano mitad vampiro?"_ Pregunto Carlisle

"_Que bonita es" _pensaron Rose, Esme y Alice

"_¿como es que se conocen?"_

"_¿ella sabrá quien es el?_

Esas dos preguntas se hacían los amigos de bella, al igual que Victoria y la mujer que la acompañaba; como siempre no podía escuchar los pensamientos de Bella, pero se veía confundida y sorprendida.

-Bella, ¿conoces a esta niña?- le pregunte

Bella solo me miraba, sin ninguna contestación, todos esperamos a la respuesta pero no hubo nada. Hasta que nessie hablo.

-Si, ella es…-

-Cállate, vámonos- la interrumpió Bella y la jalo del brazo, la niña comenzó a llorar aun mas.

-¡No!, no quiero ir contigo, me quieres llevar con Robert y yo no quiero que el sea mi papa- le reclamo la niña a Bella

-Nessie hablamos en la casa, ¡ya cállate!- le grito Bella y Victoria se acerco hacia ellas. Mi familia y yo nos tensamos, aunque victoria era vegetariana, aun nos preocupaba.

-Bella, creo que… es tiempo que ya sepa la verdad- dijo mirándome y viendo a Nessie.

-¡No!- grito Bella- no quiero, el no se merece saber la verdad-

-¿de que hablan?- pregunto Emmett irritado

El vampiro mas grande suspiro y se acerco a Bella, puso su mano en su hombro y pensó "_es tiempo de que sepan la verdad, esa niña ya sufrió demasiado"._

-Bella, hija, es tiempo de que nessie sepa la verdad, tal vez el no se merece saberla pero nessie si-

-¿de que verdad hablan mami?- pregunto nessie a Bella aun con lágrimas en los ojos

¡Mami!, esa niña había llamado a Bella mami, eso significa que ¡bella es su madre!

-Bella, ¿es tu hija?- pregunto Carlisle confundido al igual que todos

Esperamos la respuesta, todos teníamos los ojos clavados en la espalda de Bella, ella dio vuelta, nos miro a todos y respondió.

-Si- dijo soltando un suspiro- ella es mi hija.

Pov Tanya

Mis hermanas y yo nos encontrábamos en una casita que habíamos comprado cerca de la casa de Eleazar, Irina y Kate seguían molestas conmigo, ¿Por qué se molestaban tanto?, nosotras siempre nos divertíamos con los hombres, los hacíamos sufrir y después los dejábamos, bueno si no morían jajaja, pero bueno; ¿que mas podía hacer?, yo quería estar con Edward.

-Tanya ¿como pudiste ser tan tonta?- pregunto Kate

-no te das cuenta que al hacer eso, los Cullen no te volverán a hablar y mucho menos Edward, ¡ni siquiera podrás verlo ni hablar con el!- me reprocho Irina- echaste todo a perder tanya.

-¡dejen de decirme cosas!- dije irritada- estoy tratando de pensar

-¿tu piensas?- pregunto sarcásticamente kate

-callate, tengo que hacer algo-

-tanya ni pienses en volver a hacer una tontería como la que hiciste, por que te juro que no te vuelvo a hablar- me grito kate

-ash sabes que, mejor me voy a mi cuarto, no quiero estar escuchándolas.

Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto, ¡necesitaba un plan!, quería que Bella volviera a sufrir, que sufriera como nunca y también Edward, se merecía sufrir por haberme rechazado, ¡a mi!

Que coraje, tendré que vigilarlos, ver la manera de atacar, de hacer algo; de hacer de mi venganza la peor pesadilla de la familia Cullen y Bella Swan.

Pov Edward.

-Si, ella es mi hija- dijo Bella, rápidamente pensé: Nessie había dicho que su madre la tuvo siendo humana y que su padre era un vampiro.

Cuando le pregunte a Bella quien la había convertido, ella no me contesto, solo me dijo que un vampiro, ¿habrá sido Robert?

¿Y si el la embarazo siendo humana?, y ¿después de que nessie naciera la convirtió?.

Me llene de rabia, el había estado con mi Bella y no nada mas eso, habían tenido uno hija, cerré los ojos intentando contenerme, la vida que yo siempre había querido tener con ella, la tenia otro, y lo peor del caso es que era un vampiro, al igual que yo.

_-Edward, tranquilízate-_ pensó Jasper

_-Hijo, es mejor irnos- _pensó Carlisle, al ver el estado en que me encontraba

Abri los ojos, vi a Bella, a Nessie y después a Robert, rugí y me fui contra el; el correspondió a mi ataque.

-Edward, detente- dijo Carlisle sujetándome del brazo

El chico Riley intentaba detener a Robert.

Nessie que se había calmado, comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, me detuve, pero no antes de darle un golpe a Robert en la cara.

-hijo contrólate- me dijo Carlisle al haberme acercado a el.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me pregunto Bella enojada

-lo siento- dije mirando al suelo, sin saber que mas decir- tienes razón- dije mirando a Robert- Bella ya hizo su vida aquí y es mejor dejarla, ya no volveremos a molestarla

-pero Edward…-comenzó a decir Alice pero bella lo interrumpió

-Dime exactamente ¿por que lo hiciste?- pregunto insistente

-¿crees que yo soy el padre de nessie?- pregunto Robert sonriendo

_Eres un idiota _pensó le gruñí y comencé a caminar hacia el, Bella me detuvo.

-Enserio, ¿crees eso?- pregunto

-Si, es la verdad, ¿no?- pregunte confundido

-no, definitivamente eres un idiota Edward Cullen- me dijo Bella provocando la risa de Emmett

-eso lo eh dicho por una década, pero nunca nadie estuvo de acuerdo conmigo- dijo riendo, lo ignore.

-es hora de que le digas la verdad Bella- dijo Victoria

-¿de que verdad hablan?- pregunte molesto cerrando los ojos, todos los acompañantes de bella pensaban tantas cosas, que no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando.

Bella suspiro.

-Primero que nada, Abi, por favor llévate a nessie de aquí- le dijo bella a la vampira que acompañaba a victoria.

-pero…- nessie comenzó a protestar

-nessie vámonos, luego hablaras con tu mama, pero te prometo que no se van a ir de la casa- nessie asintió, la vampira se la llevo de la mano, Bella espero hasta que estuvieran muy lejos y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno Edward, debes de aprender a preguntar antes de hacer algo estúpido- me dijo enojada- estas equivocado Nessie no es hija de Robert-suspiro mirando al suelo- nessie es tu hija.


	14. Nervios

Pov Edward

Me quede inmóvil, en mi mente solo estaban las palabras de Bella "ella es tu hija", mi familia estaba al igual que yo, en shock en sus mentes había preguntas, pero yo las ignoraba, solo me concentraba en las palabras de bella, nessie era hija mía, mía y de bella, ¿pero como? Rápidamente recordé aquella noche en casa de Bella, la primera y la única vez que había estado con ella.

-Pero…- Rosalie rompió el silencio- los vampiros no podemos tener hijos-

-No, pero yo no era vampiro cuando tuve a Nessie- respondió bella

-Esto es…. Demasiado interesante- dijo Carlisle con su mano en la barbilla- ¿Cuánto duro tú embarazo? ¿Fue normal? ¿La niña es ponzoñosa?- pregunto Carlisle rápidamente

-mmm no, no fue muy normal, duro mm como 2 meses, al mes parecía de 5 meses- respondió Bella rápidamente al igual que Carlisle- y no Nessie no es ponzoñosa

-interesante muy interesante- Carlisle quiso hacer mas preguntas, pero primero me miro, yo solo veía a Bella, aun incrédulo de lo que me había dicho, _"¿quieres hablar a solas con ella?"_ Asentí – creo que será mejor dejarlos solos para que conversen

-no- respondió el chico llamado Riley- Nosotros nos quedamos con ella

-Riley, por favor- le respondió bella

-mmm ok, pero si le haces algo- riley mostro sus dientes

Mi familia se fue no sin antes de dedicarme algunos pensamientos al igual que los acompañantes de Bella.

Ella y yo esperamos a que todos estuvieran suficientemente lejos para poder hablar, cuando al fin lo estuvieron, quise hablar pero la verdad no sabía ni que decir. Bella miraba hacia el bosque con los brazos cruzados.

-Si no vamos a hablar de nada, es mejor que me valla- dijo rompiendo el silencio

-No Bella por favor espera, también entiende que nunca espere encontrarme con esto, ¡ni siquiera pensé en volver a verte!- Bella me miro molesta, definitivamente lo había entendido mal- Bella no me refería a que no quisiera verte, si no que..-

-como sea Edward, ¿que quieres hacer?- pregunto molesta

-¿de que?-

-respecto a Nessie, le digo que eres su padre ¿o no?, por que no pienso decirle que eres su padre para después te vallas y la dejes-me reclamo

-no la voy a dejar, ni a ti tampoco- dije acercándome hacia ella, Bella notablemente se puso nerviosa.

-la que importa es nessie- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás- voy a decirle, ¿podrías esperar aquí?-

-claro- conteste sonriéndole

Bella Pov

Nunca creí que me encontraría en este momento, diciéndole a Edward que nessie era su hija, ahora era momento de decirle a nessie, estaba tan nerviosa, ¿se enojaría conmigo? Llegue a la casa, todos estaban en la sala, esperando al igual que nessie.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Abel

-¿me darían un momento con Nessie?- dije sentándome en el sillón

-este día tenia que llegar en algún momento bella, es lo mejor créeme- me dijo abi dedicándome una sonrisa.

Todos salieron de la casa al patio, nessie me miraba con sus ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-mami ¿Por qué Edward golpeo a Robert?-

-primero que nada, ¿como lo conociste?- pregunte molesta

-estem…..- sonrió- pues un día me lo tope en el bosque y platique con el-

-¿y que te eh dicho de hablar con extraños?-

-perdón mami, pero no se, me dio confianza-

Eso me sorprendió, Nessie nunca confiaba rápidamente en las personas, y de la nada se encuentra con Edward y lo acepta como si lo conociera de siempre. Eso estaba bien, pero al decirle que era su padre, ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

-oye mama- me llamo nessie sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿de que verdad hablaban en el bosque?

-Bueno nessie-suspire- tengo que confesarte algo hija; recuerdas que ¿siempre quisiste saber quien era tu padre?

-si mami, ¿ahora si me vas a hablar de el?- pregunto con sus ojitos iluminados

-si, te voy a decir quien es-

Pov Alice

¡Hay que felicidad! Tengo una sobrina- grite entrando a la casa

-y yo una nieta- dijo esme sonriendo

-valla valla, parece que nuestro Edward ya es todo un hombrecito- dijo Emmett fingiendo secarse una lagrima.

-pero ¿porque bella no nos informo?- pregunto Esme

-¿tu lo harías?, Con que razón se fue de forks- contesto Carlisle

-esto será genial- dije dando saltitos- bella y la niña vendrán a vivir con nosotros y seremos una familia feliz otra vez-

-no te emociones Alice, hay que ver si bella y Edward retoman su relación- respondió Rose

- o mejor dicho, si bella quiere retomar la relación- jasper fue el que contesto.

Pov Edward

Mientras esperaba a Bella y a nessie, pensé en como mi vida hubiera sido diferente, si me hubiera quedado con mi bella, hubiera estado con ella durante su embarazo, cuando nuestra hija nació y cuando se convirtió. Todo por una tontería, pero trataría de compensarlas, a partir de hoy me dedicare a ganarme su perdón.

Pov Bella

No sabia como decirle a nessie estaba tan nerviosa, ok bella, suéltalo rápido.

-Nessie, tu padre- suspire- tu padre se llama Edward

La niña me miro con confusión

-¿igual que el que golpeo a Robert?- pregunto

-Hija, Edward, el que golpeo a Robert es tu padre- dije mirando al suelo, no la quería ni ver en este momento

En la sala reino el silencio.


	15. Enojo

**Hola, perdon por tardarme, se que dije qe iba a actualizar un poco mas seguido, asi como comence cada 2 dias, pero no sabia como continuar, ademas de otra cosa, ya casi no me comentan como al principio, se que hay mas gente leyendo la historia, asi que les agradeceria un coment, para seguir con animos de actualizar, por que si no, no actualizaria tan seguido, espero que me comprendan :) **

**bueno ya sin mas rollo aqui les dejo el cap**

Pov nessie

-Hija, Edward, el que golpeo a Robert es tu padre-

Me dijo mi mama mirando al suelo, yo no sabia que hacer o que decir, había esperado tanto este momento, saber quien era mi padre y mas que nada conocerlo y resulta que ya lo había conocido!, ya había platicado con el y yo ni cuenta que era mi padre.

¿Pero por que el no supo que yo era su hija? ¿Qué no sabe que existo?, como mi mama nunca hablaba de el, no se si el sabe de mi, pero si vino aquí fue para vernos a mi y a mi mama, ¿no?

-nessie ¿podrías decirme en que piensas?- me llamo mi mama

-mmm entonces ¿Edward vino por nosotras?- pregunte tratando de que me contara algo

-no hija, el.. no sabia que estábamos aquí-

De pronto me llego como un rayo de luz, cuando estábamos en el bosque mi abuelito abel y mi tia victoria le dijeron a mi mama que le dijera "la verdad" a Edward, ¡entonces el no sabe que soy su hija!,

Comencé a llorar y corrí hacia mi mama

-¡por que no le hablaste de mi!- comencé a darle empujones

-nessie, es que hija, entiende que….-

-¡no!, ¡eres la peor madre del mundo!- le grite y Sali corriendo a mi cuarto

Al llegar cerré con seguro, no sabia que hacer, tome mi cobijita, a mi conejito y me encerré en el closet llorando como nunca.

Pov Bella

Me quede mirando el sillón en el cual nessie había estado hace unos minutos aun no podía creer lo que había pasado "eres la peor madre del mundo" "la peor", ¿enserio seré tan mala?, quise llorar, me lleve las manos la cara sollozando.

-Bella, hija ¿estas bien?- pregunto abi entrando a la sala, al parecer habían oído lo que nessie me había dicho

-Bella, es una niña y a veces los niños dicen cosas sin pensar- me dijo victoria sentándose enseguida de mi.

-es la verdad, soy la peor madre del mundo- grite molesta

-¡NO!- grito aun más fuerte Robert- bella, desde que te conozco lo más importante para ti siempre ah sido nessie-

-es cierto bella, sacrificaste tu vida por ella- dijo Abi

-pero es que- comencé a decir

-nada Bella, mira espera a que se le pase, es una noticia muy fuerte la que le acabas de dar, la niña siempre quiso saber quien era su padre y tu le dices que ya lo conoció- me dijo victoria

-victoria tiene razón bells- dijo Riley al lado de Robert, de pronto recordé que Edward lo había golpeado

-Robert, ¿estas bien?- seguramente sabía a que me refería

-si, no te preocupes por mi bella- dijo con una sonrisa

Asentí y suspire

-voy al bosque, le dije a Edward que nos esperara a mi y a nessie, pero no creo que ella quiera venir- me dirigi a la puerta, cuando alguien me tomo del brazo

-voy contigo-dijo Rob

-no, voy rápido, no te preocupes- Robert frunció el ceño pero me dejo ir sola

Al llegar vi a Edward sentado en una enorme roca, me puse nerviosa, di gracias de que mi corazón no latiera, por que si no parecería un tambor en este momento. "Bella tranquilízate, no seas tonta" pensé

-¿y nessie?- pregunto

-le dije la verdad y se enojo- suspire- por que tu no sabias que ella existía- le explique

-bella…- suspiro también, al parecer era el día del suspiro- ¿por que no me buscaste?

-Edward- gruñí- me dejas una estúpida carta diciéndome que ya no me quieres y te vas con otra, como demonios querías que te buscara, si no me querías a mí como ibas a querer a nessie- le grite, se quedo con los ojos bien abierto ante mi reacción.

-pero bella, ¿que no escuchaste la explicación de Carlisle?, te deje para protegerte y tanya para mi nunca significo nada-

-sabes que, ya estoy cansada de que me dejes para protegerme y después regreses dándome un montón de explicaciones tontas- quise llorar en ese momento, Edward solo me miraba con dolor.- dame tu numero de celular, mañana te hablo si nessie quiere verte-

Hizo lo que le pedí en silencio, intercambiamos números y me fui.

Pov Edward

Camino a la casa pensé, ¿que podía hacer para que bella me perdonara? De nuevo, demonios Edward, ella tiene razón, la dejas y regresas, como puedo esperar que me perdone después de todo eso, además, creo que ella y Robert son… algo.. no quiero ni pensarlo.

-¿y nessie?- pregunto alice, no espero a que entrara a la casa

-la noticia la sorprendió y no quiere verme ni a mi ni a Bella- le explique entrando a la casa- un momento, ¿por que no sabes que paso?

-no puedo ver nada cuando se trata de nessie, por eso cuando nació, deje de ver a bella-entramos a la sala, donde se encontraba toda mi familia

-por cierto Eddy, ¿tu y bella serán pareja de nuevo?- pregunto Emmett eh instantáneamente todos lo miraron mal- ¿que? Solo quiero saber-

Suspire y me fui a mi cuarto, a pensar en como recuperar a mi preciosa bella y a mi hermosa hija.

Pov Bella

Al llegar a la casa Robert estaba esperándome en el portón

-¿como te fue?-

-bien, ¿nessie ha salido de su cuarto?-

-no, dudo que lo haga, déjala sola por el resto del día, mientras tanto ¿no quieres ir al lago?-

-no lo se rob- la verdad no quería salir

-los demás la cuidaran, anda vamos- me pidió de una manera que no pude negarme

-ok, vamos-

Subimos a su carro y rápidamente llegamos al lago, no había nadie, eran como las 7 de la tarde y probablemente el frio era muy fuerte para los humanos, subimos a la roca en la que me había pedido ser su novia, nos sentamos y duramos unos momentos sin hablar, hasta que Robert suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Bella, necesito hablar de algo muy serio contigo- dijo mirando al cielo

-de..¿de que?- me puso nerviosa

-bueno, eh estado pensando en esto, desde hace algunos meses, por fin la semana pasada me decido y pasa esto- sabia que hablaba del regreso de Edward.- se que no es el momento, pero al mismo tiempo siento que si lo es-

Estaba totalmente confundida, no entendía de qué hablaba.

-Robert ve al grano- dije desesperada

El me tomo de la mano y bajamos de la roca, al estar en el suelo, Robert me miro tiernamente, se arrodillo y saco de su bolsa una pequeña caja, la abrió y en el había un anillo, de oro blanco con un diamante en forma redonda muy brillante.

-Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto con los ojos brillantes

**Nota: la foto del anillo esta en mi perfil**


	16. conociendote

Pov Bella

-¿Bella, te quieres casar conmigo?- Pregunto Rob con sus ojos brillantes, yo no pude pensar, sentí como mi cuerpo se iba de lado, en realidad no era asi, la verdad no sabia ni que sentía en realidad, después de unos minutos la cara de rob se torno triste

-bella, si no quieres, me lo puedes decir-

Me costo hablar pero al fin pude decir:

-No- bajo el anillo, moví mi cabeza a un lado- quiero decir no se, rob no me esperaba esto y mucho menos en estos momentos-

-lo se Bella, pero como te digo, esto lo llevo pensando desde hace tiempo y la semana pasada compre el anillo, se que no es el mejor momento, pero también siento que debía decírtelo, por…- suspiro sin decir nada

-por Edward- le dije lo obvio y asintió- Rob yo ya no quiero a Edward.. el..el es solo es padre de mi hija y ya-

-entonces Bella, ¿que me contestas? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunto nuevamente

-déjame pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo- sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Nos quedamos en el lago hasta las 1:00 am, regresamos a la casa y victoria me dijo que nessie no había salido del cuarto y que al parecer se había quedado dormida.

Esperamos hasta las 7:00 am que es la hora que regularmente nessie se despierta

Pov Nessie

Desperté aun en mi closet, me dolían los ojos, seguramente de tanto llorar, al salir los rayos del sol me cegaron, espere unos minutos, fui al baño y me vestí.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras, pensando en que decirle a mi mama, me arrepentía de lo que le había dicho anoche, al llegar a la cocina solo estaba mi abuelita Abi.

-Buenos días- salude sentándome en la mesa

-buenos días mi niña, ¿como estas?- pregunto mi abuelita sentándose enfrente de mi

- confundida y me siento mal por lo que le dije a mi mama, ella es la mejor mama del mundo y yo le digo que es la peor- me dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo- no creo que me perdone nunca

-no te preocupes mi niña, ella ya te perdono- dijo sonriéndome

-¿donde esta?-

-afuera platicando con tu tía, desayuna y luego hablas con ella, ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo-

Pov Bella

Me encontraba afuera de la casa hablando con victoria de la propuesta de Robert, como era de esperarse estaba mas que contenta

-¿y cuando le dirás que si?- pregunto impaciente

-victoria todavía no se si me quiero casar con el-

-es por Edward ¿cierto?- ¿por que demonios todos dicen que es por Edward? Al contarles a Abel y Abi preguntaron lo mismo

-no- dije enojada- es que…no se me tomo desprevenida

-aja- dijo victoria levantando una ceja

-lo voy a pensar, ¿si?, no me presiones- al decir esto la puerta del patio se abrió y mi pequeña nessie salió, mientras caminaba hacia nosotras note que sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

-mmm las dejo solas- victoria se fue y en la silla en la que estaba se sentó nessie.

¿Esta molesta?- pregunto triste

-no y ¿tu?-

-tampoco, perdóname mami- corrió a abrazarme- no quería decir eso

-lo se hija no te preocupes y… ¿que pensaste sobre tu padre?-

-quisiera platicar con el-

-de acuerdo- saque mi celular y marque el número de Edward

-hola Bella- saludo nervioso, después de la forma en que le hable ayer, tal vez no este muy contento

-hola, nessie quiere hablar contigo, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-en el mismo lugar en donde nos encontramos ella y yo.. En un prado-me dijo rápidamente

-mm de acuerdo nos vemos en unos 10 minutos- colgué sin despedirme

-¿Estas enojada con el?- pregunto mi pequeña

-no hija, anda vamos a avisar que vas a salir-

-Pov Edward

-yupi! ¡Quiero ver a nessie!- grito Alice en cuanto deje de hablar con Bella.

-no Alice- le dije y vi en su mente los planes que tenia de llevar a nessie de compras- después de que hable con ella, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡si!- dijo dando saltitos

Salí de la casa y corrí hacia ese hermoso prado que había encontrado, espere en una roca a Bella y nessie, unos 4 minutos después llegaron ellas, nessie usaba una blusa café, jeans y converse, bella llevaba algo similar solo que su blusa era azul, me encantaba como se veía con ese color.

-hola Edward- saludo Bella

-hola bella, hola nessie- le sonreí, la verdad no creía posible que esa hermosa niña fuera mi hija.

-hola- saludo tímidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que nos viéramos

-¿quieres que me quede aquí contigo o quieres hablar a solas con el?- le pregunto bella a nessie.

-mm quiero estar a solas con el-me miro- si no te molesta-

-claro que no- le sonreí de nuevo para que perdiera la timidez

-de acuerdo- bella suspiro, seguramente no quería dejarla sola conmigo- llámame cuando te quieras ir

-no será necesario, yo la llevo- le dije a bella, asintió y se fue dejándonos a nessie y a mi completamente solos, la niña se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a cortar algunas flores que estaban ahí.

-la verdad no se de que hablar contigo- dijo viendo el pasto

-mm ¿no tienes algunas preguntas?- le pregunte sentándome enfrente de ella

-sip, pero no se….-

-puedes preguntarme lo que tu quieras- la anime

-¿Por qué no sabias que yo existía?- pregunto mientras seguía mirando el pasto, no sabia que contestar, ¿Cómo le contesto eso? Pensé.

-mira nessie, yo deje a tu mama, porque … sentí que la estaba protegiendo- no le iba a decir que deje a su madre por engaños de otra vampira, era muy complicado de contar a una niña de su edad-como sabrás ella era humana y yo siendo un vampiro le podía hacer daño, así que me fui, pero cuando lo hice tu madre no sabia que estaba embarazada así que yo tampoco, pero créeme hija, si lo hubiera sabido nunca las hubiera abandonado- dije suspirando, baje la mirada y nessie se acerco a mi.

-¿entonces si me quieres como tu hija?- pregunto con ojos llorosos

-por supuesto que si- le dije sonriendo, nessie me abrazo y le correspondí, estuvimos un rato así, cuando volvió a hablar.

-entonces ¿tu y mi mama volverán a estar juntos?- pregunto esperanzada, es lo que mas quería, volver con bella y estar con mi hija, pero al parecer bella solo me permitirá la segunda opción

-no lo creo nessie, pero yo nunca te dejare- le di un beso en la mejilla y sonrió

-¿me puedes contar como conociste a mi mama?-

Sonreí ante los recuerdos que rápidamente llegaban a mi, le conté sobre el primer día de escuela de bella, se rio ante la mención de que su madre era pésima en los deportes; nessie estaba sentada frente a mi interesada por la historia y cuando llegue a la parte en que nos encontramos con james y victoria se sorprendió

-¿mi tía quiso matar a mi mama?- pregunto sorprendida, al parecer no le habían contado la historia, así que rápidamente le dije que era otra victoria.

Pov Nessie

Estaba tan interesada en la historia de mi mama y mi papa, al contarla el sonreía a cada momento, era obvio que amaba a mi mama y mi mama lo amaba a el, yo quería que estuvieran juntos, pero no era posible estando Robert saliendo con mi mami.

Cuando termino de contar, me interese por su familia, mas bien dicho mi otra familia.

-¿me podrías contar sobre… mm.. mis abuelos y tíos?- le pregunte esperando que dijera que si

-claro- sonrió

-pero antes, también quiero que me cuentes de ti, como eras antes de conocer a mi mama, quiero saberlo todo-

Mi padre suspiro y comenzó a contar, me platico que mi abuela biológica se llamaba Elizabeth y mi abuelo Edward al igual que el, me conto como fue que se convirtió en vampiro, me sentí triste en ese momento de la historia, después como conoció a mis tíos y como llevaban sus vidas, como era cada uno y la verdad me moría de ganas se conocer a mi tío Emmett.

Pov Bella

Estaba en la sala, pensando en la respuesta que le daría a Robert, yo lo quería, pero no lo amaba, como amo a Edward, ¿Qué? Bella se dice AMA-BA tiempo pasado tu ya no quieres a ese vampiro tonto que inventa miles de excusas, lo que me recuerda tenia que hablar con Abel y Abi sobre la tal tanya.


	17. familia

**Hola!, gracias por sus reviews, fueron pocos pero de todos modos gracias por darse el tiempo; la vez pasada no pude darles las gracias ni nda por que subi rapidamente el cap, ni tiempo de nda; gente diganme que opinan del fic, casi no comentan :( **

**Aqui el nuevo cap =)**

Me dirigí a la sala donde se encontraban Abel y Abi, cada uno leía una revista cuando me vieron llegar dejaron de leer.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- pregunto abi, tal vez mi rostro reflejaba lo que sentía en estos momentos: una enorme confusión

-bueno.. Estaba pensando en lo que Carlisle, el padre de Edward conto- los dos me miraban confundidos- el dijo que tanya había planeado todo desde un principio y que me engaño para venir aquí, tal vez sea verdad, no lo se, pero lo único que quiero saber es: ¿si ustedes sabían algo?- pregunte sentándome en el sillón

El silencio en la sala duro unos 2 minutos, después Abel fue el que hablo

-Bella, nosotros no sabíamos nada; a tanya y a su familia los conocimos hace unos 40 años, siempre compartimos ese deseo con ellos, el de formar una familia, un día ella hablo y dijo que tenia a una humana que podíamos adoptar, no explico mas, pero como era lo único que nosotros queríamos no preguntamos mas- sonrió- y ahora tenemos una hija y una nieta-

-tal vez no seas nuestra hija biológica, pero te queremos bella y nunca te haríamos daño- dijo abi dedicándome una sonrisa

-eh ¿y yo que? también ganaron un hijo- dijo Riley corriendo a sentarse enseguida de Abi, la cual lo abrazo, era su pequeño consentido, claro después de nessie

-y otra hija- victoria apareció sentada junto a Abel

-jajaja es cierto y de mis 3 hijos creo que mi nieta es la mas madura- dijo Abel riendo

-eh eso no es cierto- grito riley haciendo un puchero que causo la risa de todos

-quien lo hubiera imaginado ¿verdad bella? Tu y yo hermanas- dijo victoria sonriendo, le correspondí la sonrisa iba a decir algo pero victoria me interrumpió sobresaltada- ¡oye!, Edward no ira a decir nada sobre… bueno ¿nuestro pasado?

Demonios, no le había dicho a Edward que nessie no sabe sobre como nos conocimos victoria y yo, bueno, mas bien el primer encuentro que tuvimos.

-mm lo dudo- mire el reloj eran las 7 pm, nessie ya debió de haber llegado

-esta conociendo a su padre hija, no te preocupes- dijo Abi

Pov Edward

Estaba pasando un día maravilloso con mi hija pero note que ya era tarde

-nessie, ¿no crees que ya es hora de ir a casa?-

-mmm tal vez- miro el suelo- yo quería conocer a mis abuelos y a mis tíos-

-los conocerás mañana- sonrió- si tu madre te deja claro, vamos hija que de seguro esta preocupada- dije sonriendo, nessie salto a mis brazos

-te quiero papa- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-yo te quiero mas- le sonreí y fuimos directo a su casa

Nessie me tuvo que guiar ya que no sabia el lugar exactamente, a lo lejos pude ver una casa de dos pisos, las luces estaban encendidas solo en la planta baja, nessie se solto de mis brazos y corrió a la puerta.

-quiero que conozcas a mis abuelitos- dijo abriendo la puerta, no sabia si entrar o no.

-¿bella?- la llame no quería que se molestara conmigo o algo asi

Bella apareció y nessie salto a sus brazos

-mami mami, me la pase muy bien con mi papi, el es genial- dijo feliz

-que bueno que la pasaste bien- volteo a mirarme- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Iba a contestar pero mi hija me interrumpió

-¡no!, primero quiero que conozca a mis abuelos- dijo nessie jalando mi mano

Bella suspiro

-de acuerdo, conoces a Abel y abi y yo te espero afuera- dijo saliendo de la casa

Nessie me guio a la sala donde 2 personas de entre 30 y 40 años esperaban

-¡abuelita! El es mi papa, Edward- la mujer se paro y saludo

-hola Edward soy Abi Johnson-

-mucho gusto señora-

-oh por favor dime abi- me sonrió, me recordó a esme tenia una mirada tan maternal.

Mire al hombre enseguida de ella era un poco mas alto que Abi.

-Mucho gusto Edward, soy Abel Johnson-me dio la mano, el me recordaba Carlisle.

-mucho gusto- dije sonriendo

-y el es mi tío Riley- nessie señalo a un muchacho que entraba a la sala seguido por victoria- y ella es mi tía victoria

-Hola Edward, perdón por haber sido tan agresivo la primera vez que nos vimos- dijo dándome la mano

-no te preocupes-

-hola Edward- saludo victoria sonriente "_si le haces daño a bella o nessie, te mato"_

_-_que gusto verte victoria-

-bueno ya que se conocieron ve con mi mami, haber de que quiere hablar- nessie prácticamente me saco de la casa- habla con ella

Al estar afuera, vi que bella estaba sentada en los escalones, parecía desanimada.

Pov Bella

Mientras esperaba a Edward, me senté en las escaleras, pensando en como fue que todo esto paso, como fue que la decisión de ir a forks con mi padre, cambio completamente mi vida, en cierta parte no me arrepentía ahora tenia a mi hija, mi pequeña nessie era lo mas importante que tenia en este mundo, pensaba en ella y en como fueron estos años sin ver a su padre, cuando la puerta se abrió, nessie saco a Edward de la casa

-habla con ella- le dijo mi princesa

Edward me observo por unos minutos, después se acerco y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿de que querías hablar?- pregunto serio

-de nessie- suspire- me imagino que aun no conoce a Carlisle y esme ¿verdad?-

-no, quería llevarla mañana, si no te importa- dijo mirando al suelo

-no, pero hay una condición- igual yo miraba al suelo, no lo quería ver a los ojos

-¿cual?-

-no quiero que… tu novia este ahí, a nessie le puede confundir o algo- le dije rápidamente tratando de parecer calmada.

-bella, ya te lo dije tanya no es mi…-

-no me importa lo que sea, no la quiero cerca de nessie- conteste enojada

-d.. de acuerdo- contesto y me metí a la casa

A la día siguiente muy temprano, nessie estaba salte y salte por toda la casa

-voy a conocer a mis abuelos, voy a conocer a mis abuelos-

En ese momento sonó el timbre

-Papi!- grito nessie abriendo la puerta

-hola hija, ¿como dormiste?-

-bien, anda ya vamos quiero conocer a mi tio Emmett- grito nessie y yo Salí corriendo de la cocina

-Edward, ten cuidado con Emmett, ya sabes como es-

-claro bella, hasta luego- cerró la puerta y me quede en la sala pensando, ahora en Robert, mañana lo veré y probablemente quiera una respuesta.

Pov Edward

En el camino a mi casa, nessie no paraba de hablar, en eso se parecía a Emmett, pero bueno hay que reconocerlo, mi hija tiene mejor sentido del humor.

-wuau- dijo en cuando vio la casa

-¿te gusta?- no se ni por que pregunte la respuesta era obvia

-claro- grito

Salimos del carro y entramos a la casa, nos dirigimos directo a la sala ahí esperaba toda mi familia

-¡nessie!, soy tu tía Alice- la niña sonrió y la abrazo

-yo soy tu tío jasper- la niña sonrió pero dudo en abrazarlo- no te preocupes no te hare nada- nessie brinco a los brazos de jasper contenta

-yo soy rosalie, tu tía- nessie brinco de los brazos de jasper a los de rose

-y yo soy el mejor de toda la familia, ¡el súper tio Emmett!- no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Emmett traiga un disfraz idéntico al de súper Man solo que en vez de SM decía SE (Super Emmett), nessie se carcajeaba tanto que le salieron lagrimas

-ya te quería conocer tío- le dijo abrazándolo

-nosotros somos tus abuelos, Esme y Carlisle- dijo Carlisle emocionado, aparte de estar feliz por conocer a su nieta, quería investigar un poco mas acerca de nessie.

La niña los abrazo a ambos, nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar, cada uno le hacia preguntas a nessie, cual era su color favorito, sus películas favoritas, etc.

Pov Nessie

Estaba feliz de conocer a la familia de mi papa, el tio Emmett era genial, me hacia mucho reír; después de un rato mi abuelita esme fue a preparar algo de comer, la seguí para ayudarla, en una parte de la cocina había fotos, en ellas aparecían mi papa, mis tíos y abuelos, además de otras personas, 1 hombre y 4 mujeres, las mire todas pero una en especial capto mi atención, mi papa salía en ella, junto con una mujer de cabello rubio.


	18. la fotografia

**hola!, uff por fin subi cap, no podia! me marcaba error, no se por que; bno les tengo una exelente noticia, bueno dos de hecho la primera: ya acabe el prox cap, asi que actualizare,mmmm no se... el domingo? bueno la segunda: traego uñas de acrilico (com diseño de crepusculo XD) y la verdad me es imposible escribir tan rapido y la inspiracion se va y me desespero, la noticia es que mañana me las quito asi que escribire como loca antes de entrar a la escuela para dejarles listos los caps.**

**muchas gracias por los reviews, Orion aqua muchas gracias por tu comen, definitivamente te hare caso y le pondre un poder a Robert =) **

**aqui esta el cap, es cortito, pero los proximos estaran mucho mejor :D **

Pov nessie

Me quede quieta, confundida, ¿Quién era esa mujer? Y ¿porque abrazaba a mi papa?

-nessie, ¿Qué miras?- pregunto mi abuela, al llegar a mi lado se sorprendió

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunte

-eh es… una prima de tu papa- dijo viendo a otro lado

-mmmm- la verdad no parecía su prima, pero bueno no pregunte más.

Mi abuelita y yo preparamos espagueti, mis tíos hacían caras raras cuando comía, el día se fue muy rápido y ya era hora de ir a casa, me despedí de todos y prometí volver al día siguiente.

En el camino estuve pensando en la chica de la foto, así que decidí preguntarle a mi papa

-oye papa, cuando estuve en la cocina con mi abuelita, vi la foto de una mujer, de cabello rubio, muy bonita- le puse mi mano en la mejilla para mostrárselo-

El carro de descontrolo un poco

-¿¡Que fue eso!- pregunto exaltado, recordé que no le había mostrado mi don

-ah es que tengo un don, puedo mostrarle a la gente, imágenes o pensamientos con solo tocarlos, si quiero claro- le explique

-oh no me lo habías dicho hija- pensó un momento- ¿tu madre también tiene un don?

-mmm sip, un escudo, pero no te salgas del tema, dime quien es la vampira esa- ¡quería saber ya!

-¿un escudo?, ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto

-ah papa, no te voy a responder hasta que me digas quien es esa-

Suspiro

-ella es.. Mi prima tanya- dijo con cara seria

-mmm ok- a mi me pareció que ella quería de otra forma a mi papa, por la forma en la que lo veía, ¿seria posible que fueran novios?, pero si son primos, mmm definitivamente le tenia que preguntar a mi mama sobre eso.

-ahora cuéntame lo de tu mama, por favor- pidió estacionando el auto enfrente de la casa

-mmm mejor que te cuente ella, yo no se muy bien de eso- bostece, tenia mucho sueño, la noche anterior no había dormido bien, por la emoción de haber conocido a mi papa y por que al día siguiente conocería a mis abuelos

-mejor me voy, ya debes tener sueño- me llevo hacia la puerta, mi mama nos recibió, note que a ella no le agradaba estar cerca de mi papa, eso me puso triste.

Fue directo a mi cuarto, seguida de mi madre

-¿te fue bien nessie? ¿Quién estaba ahí?- pregunto nerviosa

-¿eh? Estem.. Estaban mis abuelos y tíos ¿Por qué?-

-por nada, y ¿Qué te parecieron?-

-muy lindos y mi tío Emmett es genial, se disfrazo de súper man- dije riéndome, mi mama también se rio imaginándolo

-mm mami, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dije temerosa

-si hija, dime- dijo sonriéndome

Pov Bella

-¿quien es tanya?- Pregunto mi pequeña, yo no sabia que decir, odiaba por completo ese nombre

-por que lo preguntas- suspire, tratando de tranquilizarme

-es que en la casa de mi papa había una foto de ella junto a el y bueno- hizo una pausa- parecían novios

No sabia que responder, ¿no dijo Edward que no eran novios?, me llene de coraje, ese maldito vampiro mentiroso

-¿estas bien mama?- pregunto nessie haciéndome señas

-si, este.. no se hija, pregúntale a tu padre- lo dije de una manera tan enojada que nessie me miro mal, Sali de su cuarto en cuanto pude, estaban tan enojada, ahora dudaba en dejar a nessie verlo, pero no le podía hacer eso.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto victoria

-¡NO!- rugí y me encerré en mi cuarto como una niña chiquita, ahí estuve toda la noche, pensando hasta el amanecer, nessie despertó a las 9 y poco después llego Robert, baje de mala gana

-hola hermosa, ¿como estas?- estoy que me lleva la…

-bien ¿y tu?- le di un beso en la mejilla

-bien, aunque nervioso, ya que cierta persona me debe una respuesta- me sonrió, no pude evitar sonreír, el de cierta manera me alegraba el día.

Suspire, había pensado en esto todo el día de ayer y la noche anterior, ya tenía mi respuesta y estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

-¿ya me tienes una respuesta?- pregunto Rob

-Si-

-bueno independientemente de tu respuesta te lo quiero volver a preguntar- se arrodillo y saco de nuevo el anillo- bella, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Suspire

-Si- respondí, Robert sonrió y me puso en anillo

-¡NO!- grito nessie que se encontraba en las escaleras- no quiero que te cases con el- salió corriendo y la seguí

-nessie por favor escúchame- se había encerrado en su cuarto, escuche como marcaba un teléfono

-papi ven por mí- obviamente le había hablado a Edward

Me dio tanto coraje que tumbe la puerta, nessie se asusto tanto que se quedo con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Por qué le hablas a Edward?- pregunte arrebatándole en teléfono

-por que no quiero estar contigo y tu noviecito- me contesto

-escúchame bien Renesmee, me vuelves a hablar así y no ves a tus juguetes en un mes-

-es que entiéndeme, no quiero que te cases con el, no quiero que sea mi papa-

-nessie el no va a ser tu papa, tu tienes al tuyo, además yo quiero a rob- le explique un poco mas tranquila

-¿voy a seguir viendo a mi papa?- pregunto triste

-si, lo seguirás viendo- le asegure- ahora baja y pídele disculpas a rob

Fuimos abajo y todos estaban reunidos en la sala

-felicidades hija- abi me abrazo, seguido de Abel

-felicidades hermanita- dijo riley abrazándome

-¡al fin!-grito victoria

-perdón- dijo nessie llamando la atención de Robert- no fue mi intención hacer esa escenita

-no te preocupes nessie, yo te quiero a ti y a tu mama y te prometo que nunca tratare de sustituir a tu padre- Robert abrazo a nessie y en ese momento sonó el timbre, seguramente era Edward.

-ness, no puedes salir- le dije a mi hija- yo voy y hablo con el

Fui al recibidor, no sin antes esconder el anillo en mi bolsillo

-bella ¿Dónde esta nessie?- pregunto Edward preocupado

-castigada, después te cuento ¿si?- iba a cerrar la puerta pero el no me dejo

-quiero hablar contigo de algo- ¿Qué?, ¿ahora me va a decir que regreso con su tanya?

-¿de que?- pregunte molesta

-de bueno… tu don- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿eh?- estaba confundida

-nessie dijo que era una clase de escudo, pero no entendí muy bien-

-un escudo, ¿que tan difícil es?- Pregunte enojada

-¿pero escudo de que?- insistió

-mm ya vez que no puedes leer mi mente, es algo así, como una protección y puedo expandirla digamos que si le quieres leer la mente a victoria yo expando el escudo y ya no puedes- explique rápidamente- ¿entendiste?

-Eh si, creo, ¿estas molesta? – no estoy feliz, idiota

-no, solo un poco apurada, luego hablamos, si Edward- entre a la casa; bella que no te importe si anda con esa, tu te vas a casar con Robert.


	19. boda

Pov Edward

Regresaba de visitar a nessie, la verdad estaba muy preocupado por esa llamada que me había hecho, al llegar a mi casa, todos estaban esperando

-¿que paso? ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto esme

-mm no se, bella no me permitió verla dijo que estaba castigada-

-no le habrá gustado el castigo y ¿por eso te hablo?- dijo rosalie

-tal vez-

-hijo y dime que investigaste sobre el don de bella-

Le explique a mi padre, lo que bella me había dicho, estaba sorprendido

-parece interesante- dijo con una mano en la barbilla- pero quisiera platicar yo mismo con ella, ¿crees que quiera?

-no lo se, si se lo pides tu, si-

-no te ah perdonado ¿verdad?- pregunto esme

-no y lo peor es que nessie vio una foto mía y de tanya, Tal vez le diga a bella y se moleste mas conmigo- camine hacia la cocina donde se encontraba la foto, la tome y la destruí, odiaba por completo esa foto, kate la tomo el día del cumpleaños de tanya, yo salía riendo por culpa del idiota de Emmett que estaba pensando en como se vería tanya rapada.

-Edward, ¿bella no esta saliendo con ese tal Robert?- pregunto Rosalie

-no lo se, nessie no me ah dicho nada y yo no le quiero preguntar- explique sentándome al lado de Alice, no me había dado cuenta que estaba traduciendo una canción de Madonna a todas las lenguas habidas y por haber- ¿que me ocultas?

-nada- se limito a contestar y salió de la sala

-¿ahora que le pasa al duende?- pregunto Emmett

-no se, pero definitivamente algo esta ocultando- conteste

Pov Bella

-y ¿para cuando quieres que nos casemos?-Me pregunto Robert sonriendo

Me quede callada, casarse, boda, matrimonio, oh bella en que estabas pensando, pero bueno ya dijiste que si no hay marcha atrás

-¿que te parece en octubre?- dije sin quererlo realmente

-esta bien- me volvió a sonreír

-esta bien en octubre estamos a 24 de abril, nos da tiempo de organizar todo a la perfección-dijo victoria feliz

-¿vas a invitar a mi papa?- nadie dijo nada, nessie solamente me miraba con ojos tristes- si tu quieres y el quiere si hija- le sonreí

-gracias mami- me dio un abrazo

-pero.. no le digas nada todavía, mejor cuando se acerque la fecha, ¿de acuerdo?- le dije evitando ver a Robert que me miraba extrañado

-sip- nessie se fue a su cuarto, cuando mire a todos en la sala, me miraban seriamente

-¿por que no quieres que Edward sepa de nuestra boda?- pregunto Robert separándose de mí.

-por que bueno…- pensé en una rápida excusa- no quiero que alice sepa…- me calle de nuevo, seguramente alice ya había visto mi decisión- bueno… tu sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención- dije esperando que me creyera

Suspiro

-de acuerdo- me miro serio- ya me voy, tengo que ir a trabajar

Robert se fue y al rato llego alice

-hola bella, ¿hay algo que me quieras contar?- dijo pasando a la sala

-mm bueno tu ya lo viste, ¿para que preguntas?- le respondí mal y me miro triste

-¿estas tan molesta conmigo bella?- pregunto, esta era la primera vez que hablábamos a solas desde que nos reencontramos y yo lo único que hago es contestarle mal, primero lo hice con esme y ahora con Alice, me sentía mal.

-lo siento Alice, es que entiende, han pasando muchas cosas en poco tiempo- la mire triste- ¿me perdonas?

Alice no contesto solo se acerco a abrazarme

-¿lo amas?- pregunto después de un rato

-lo quiero mucho, el ah sido muy bueno conmigo y nessie- le dije mirando al suelo

-eso es bueno, pero no contestaste mi pregunta bella-

-no lo se Alice, es difícil de responder-suspire- no le vallas a decir nada a Edward, por favor-

-oh claro que no le voy a decir nada, tu lo vas a hacer- me miro con una sonrisa- y dime escudito, ¿como funciona tu don?-

-¿edward no te dijo?- lo mas seguro era que Edward le explicara todo

-pues si, nada mas es eso, ¿bloqueas los poderes de los demás vampiros?-

-algo así, es cuando son poderes relacionados con la mente, por que por ejemplo que tengas una visión mía, no lo puedo evitar ya que no tiene nada que ver con la mente, en cambio si Edward trata de leer mis pensamientos, lo bloqueo para mi y otros- sonreí- bueno aunque nunca los a podido leer.

Alice me miraba con cara de sorpresa

-¿y desde cuando supiste todo eso?- pregunto

-bueno… un año después de mi transformación, Abel comenzó a investigar y cuando llego Robert y nos dijo de su poder, nos dimos cuenta que también lo puedo bloquear-

-¿y que clase de poder tiene Robert?-

Dude un poco en contarle, el poder de Robert era…. Doloroso, según me ha contado

-el causa dolor a las personas, las… mira y bueno se retuercen de dolor-

-¿en serio?, que interesante-

Nos pasamos la tarde hablando, sobre nessie, y que probablemente ella es la razón por la que no puede ver mi futuro, solo puede verme cuando nessie no esta cerca de mi, por eso vio cuando Robert me pidió matrimonio

Estaba feliz de que Alice estuviera aquí, me hacia bien hablar con ella, era mas fácil que con victoria.

-bueno bella, me tengo que ir, no le voy a decir nada a Edward, pero ¿me dejaras ser tu dama de honor?- hizo una cara de perrito

-por supuesto- sonreí, tal vez teniéndola cerca esto será menos difícil para mi.

**hola!, estoy triste, no me dejaron reviews del cap anterior :( mañana es mi cumple, me regalan un review? por lo menos :D**

**se acuerdan que les dije de las uñas?, qe no me dejaban escribir agusto, pues si era cierto ya tengo 3 capitulos adelantados, escribi 2 esta tarde, y ya viene lo mejor, van a odiar a tanya! a por cierto hasta comenze una nueva historia! de la inspiracion que me llego haha, la subo despues... saludos! **


	20. confucion

Pov Alice

Bella me había dejado ser su dama de honor, estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo triste, yo quiero que se case con Edward, yo esta segurísima de que bella seguía queriendo a Edward, mmm la boda es en octubre, estamos abril, muy bien tengo suficiente tiempo para juntar a esos dos.

Llegue a la casa, obviamente no le iba a decir nada a Edward, se lo dejaría todo a bella.

-¿donde estabas?- pregunto jasper enojado- me dejaste todo el día solo con estos- apunto a Emmett y Edward, que estaban peleando en la sala, Edward quería ver una película y Emmett quería jugar al wii y empezaron a decirse cosas como pervertido, niñita y cosas sin sentido.

-lo siento amor, fui con bella, no había platicado a solas desde que nos reencontramos- me senté en su regazo y le di un pequeño beso, en eso se escucho que un jarrón callo al piso.

-¡Edward y Emmett cullen!- grito esme mientras bajaba la escalera- ¿como se les ocurre?, no es nuestra casa y no son nuestras cosas-

Carmen y Eleazar habían salido de casería, estaba segura de que a Carmen no le molestaría, pero como esme no le gusta causar problemas estaba enojadísima.

-lo siento esme- fue lo unció que dijeron

Emmett limpio el piso mientras Edward se sentaba enseguida de jasper y mío.

-¿se puede saber de que hablaste con bella?-

-de su vida, de nessie y su poder- dije naturalmente- oh por cierto ¡Carlisle!

Mi padre llego rápidamente a la sala

-dime hija-

-descubrí cual es el poder del tal Robert, causa dolor a la otra persona, al parecer es algo parecido al poder de jane, la de los vulturi-

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta intento herirte?- pregunto jasper alarmado

-no tontito, bella me lo conto-

Edward iba a hacer una pregunta y rápidamente me fui de ahí alegando ir a comprar online y el sabia perfectamente que no me podía molestar cuando hacia eso.

Después de ese dia todo paso muy rápido, mayo se fue rápidamente y ahora estábamos 5 de junio, Edward dijo que nessie vendría hoy, pero esme pidió que bella lo trajera, desde el rencuentro ella nunca venia a la casa ni nada

Faltaba poco para que bella llegara y Edward estaba demasiado nervioso.

-¿puedes tranquilizarte?- pidió jasper

-lo siento, es que… no se, nunca eh hablado con ella bien, y quiero aprovechar su visita para hacerlo- Edward veía por la ventana esperando.

-pues prepárate, viene llegando- anuncie

Bella bajo de su carro junto con nessie, la niña estaba feliz brinque y brinque hacia la casa.

-¡hola papi!- abrazo a Edward cuando abrió la puerta

-hola hermosa, ¿como estas?-

-bien- la niña se zafo de los brazos de Edward y fue hacia Emmett.

-hola tio, quiero jugar- nessie sabia que el único que jugaba como niño chiquito era Emmett

-claro enana, vamos- los 2 se fueron al patio.

-¡hola bella!- saludo esme

-hola esme, ¿Cómo has estado?- se le notaba las relajada que antes

-bien, gracias- bajando las escaleras aparecieron Eleazar y Carmen- permíteme presentarte a nuestros amigos-

-mucho gusto bella, soy Eleazar-

-y yo soy Carmen-

-mucho gusto- bella saludo tranquilamente, seguramente ignorando que ellos eran los "familiares" de tanya.

Edward nos dedico una mirada que básicamente decía "lárguense", todos fuimos al patio a ver a nessie jugar con Emmett.

Pov Emmett

Estaba afuera jugando con mi linda sobrinita a las barbies, que por cierto me recordaban a rose, cuando toda la linda familia se reunió alrededor de nosotros, ¡genial!, no podre jugar como un niño chiquillo.

Pov Edward

Me quede a solas con bella y rápidamente ella se mostro nerviosa.

-bueno Edward creo que es hora de irme- se dirigió a la puerta pero la detuve del brazo

-bella necesito hablar contigo-

-mm ¿de que?-

-de lo que sientes por mi- dije tristemente, no se por que hacia esto, seguramente ella ya no me amaba

-Edward no quiero hablar de eso- bella iba a irse de nuevo pero me puse frente a ella

-es simple, si no sientes nada por mi dímelo- suspiro nerviosamente, ella sentía algo y no lo quería admitir- bella, ¿me sigues queriendo?-

Ella simplemente me miraba, lo único que yo quería en ese momento era besarla, casi 6 años sin ella, fue un infierno para mí.

Pov bella

Me quede mirando a Edward, que esperaba un respuesta, si fuera por mi ya me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos diciéndole que lo amaba, pero ¿Cómo podía hacerlo, después de lo que el me ha hecho a mi?

Volvi a suspirar

-no se por que demonios te sigo quiero pero…- ¿seria el momento para decirle que me voy a casar con Robert?

-bella, se que tal vez no me creas pero yo te sigo amando- me miraba tiernamente dedicándome una sonrisa torcida

Vampiro tramposo

Fue acercándose lentamente hacia mí para darme un beso, la vocecita en mi cabeza decía que dejara que lo hiciera, pero otra vocecita me recordaba lo que me había hecho.

-Edward- suspire- me voy a casar con Robert-

Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, incrédulos ante lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿lo amas?- pregunto en el mismo tono que Alice

-¡Edward no te voy a contestar eso!, y si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer, por favor lleva a nessie cuando anochezca- Sali corriendo de la casa preguntándome si casarme con Robert era lo que realmente quería.

Pov Edward

Bella se fue corriendo realmente molesta, cuando menos me lo esperaba Alice y jasper estaban junto a mí.

-bella te sigue queriendo, es lo mas obvio- jasper tenia la mirada dura- pero…. Tiene una confusión muy grande-

-es por el tal Robert- dijo Alice haciendo que jasper y yo asintiéramos- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-si lo quiere y realmente se quiere casar con el- suspire- la dejare ser feliz-

Fuimos al patio a ver jugar a nessie con Emmett, estábamos todos reunidos cuando

-¡hola familia!- tanya hizo una aparición.

**Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus felicitaciones :) aah ya se que el poder de robert es igual al de jane, pero no se me ocurrio nada, perdon, espero sus reviews :D **


	21. Venganza

Pov jasper

Todos quedaron en silencio ante la aparición de tanya, lo único que sentían los presentes era: confusión y enojo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Carmen molesta- te dije que no te quería volver a ver-

-hay solo quería verlos y tratar de suavizar las cosas- dijo con miedo, todos la miraban con odio

-¡hola!, ¿eres la prima de mi papa?- dijo nessie alegremente mientras se acercaba a tanya, ella la miro con confusión; Edward se levanto de la silla y cargo a nessie alejándola de tanya.

-¿quien es esta niña?- pregunto tanya molesta

-no te importa, así que adiós- Carmen se paro y comenzó a moverla del lugar donde estaba, pero tanya seguía con curiosidad, no se iba a ir con tanta facilidad.

-¿Por qué mi tía Carmen no quiere a tu prima?- pregunto nessie viendo la escena con confusión

-¿Cómo que tía Carmen?, ¿díganme quien es esta mocosa?- grito tanya provocando el rugido de todos los presentes

-¡no le hables a mi hija así!- rugió Edward

-¡es.. es.. tu hija!- tanya apunto a nessie, estaba tan confundida.

-si y no te le acerques- Edward estaba realmente enojado, si no fuera por que nessie estaba presente hubiera golpeado a tanya y la verdad es que todos los presentes aguantábamos ese deseo.

-¿pe..pero como?, ¿bella es la madre?-

-si, bella es mi mami, ¿la conoces?- nessie estaba tan feliz de tener a tanya aquí, si tan solo supiera que por su culpa sus padres se separaron.

-¡es imposible!-

Edward dejo a nessie en el suelo y tomo a tanya del brazo, fueron directamente a la casa.

Pov Edward

-si les haces algo a nessie o bella, tanya te juro que..-

-si ya se, ya se, pero ¿como es posible que sea tu hija?-

-no tengo por que darte explicaciones tanya, así que mejor vete-

Explore en su mente, tenia la mente en blanco, esperaba algún tipo de pensamiento en contra de nessie, pero no hubo nada.

Solo recordó algo que paso hace mucho a su madre y las palabras "niño inmortal"

-de acuerdo me voy por ahora, pero quiero volver a recuperarlos Edward, se que tu nunca me perdonaras, pero no quiero alejarme de Eleazar y Carmen-

-eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacer lo que hiciste-

Suspiro

-volveré, tal vez mañana, ¿esta bien?- pregunto como un cachorrito triste, que a mi no me conmovía

-pregúntales a ellos, si te lo permiten, esta bien, es su casa, pero a mi no te me acerques y mucho menos a mi hija-

-esta bien Edward- Salí de la cocina, seguido por tanya; sabia lo que iba a hacer así que me lleve a nessie de nuevo para la casa, no quería que mi dulce niña viera esa clase se escenas.

Pov Carmen

Edward se llevo rápidamente a nessie sin decir nada, cuando de pronto cae tanya a mis pies arrodillada

-por favor, por favor, perdónenme- dijo sollozando

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta

-por favor, prometo potarme bien, no volveré a hacer ese tipo de cosas, ¡por favor!-

-tanya si te queda algo de dignidad levántate- dije consternada nunca antes había pedido perdón a alguien.

-lo siento, ¡es que quiero volver!-

-¡no!, lo que has hecho es imperdonable, mejor vete tanya- dijo Eleazar apuntando hacia la puerta.

Tanya lo miro con odio, después miro a todos los cullen que lo único que hacían era evitar mirarla, después de dedicarnos una sonrisa maliciosa se fue corriendo hacia el bosque

Pov tanya

¡Malditos!, pero me la pagaran, y se perfectamente que hacer para hacerlos sufrir, incluyendo a bella y su hija.

Pov nessie

No sabia realmente que había pasado, mi papa fue corriendo por mi para llevarme adentro de la casa, fuimos a su habitación y puso un programa de televisión para niños. Mi papa solo veía hacia el patio cuando me quise acercar no me lo permitió

-¿Qué esta pasando papi?- pregunte confundida

-nada- contesto secamente

Suspire, nadie nunca me explicaba cuando pasaban cosas asi, siempre me decían, "eres muy pequeña" o "cuando crezcas te explico" para mi papa, fue mas fácil decir "nada".

-¿ya se fue tu prima tanya?-

-si-

-pensé que la querías mucho, por como salen en la foto que estaba en la cocina- tristemente baje la mirada, después de aquella vez que la vi, nunca mas apareció en la casa.

-¿te gustan esos dibujos?- pregunto mi padre saliéndose por la tangente

-si-me dio risa, conteste de la misma manera que el; siempre había acostumbrado contestar de cierta manera o hacer gestos que mi mama no hacia, y siempre me pregunte si mi papa era el que lo hacia.

-¿se puede saber de que te ríes?- mi papa corrió a abrazarme y comenzó a lanzarme en el aire, lo que hizo que me riera mas.

Cuando dejo de hacerlo, me sentó en su regazo y cambio su mirada divertida a seria.

-princesa, ¿me podrías hacer una favor?- pidió mirando mis manitas

-si papi, dime-

-no le digas nada a tu mama, ¿si?- me pido ahora viéndome a los ojos, no dude en contestar

-sip, no te preocupes- le sonreí- después de cómo se puso cuando le conté lo de la foto, no quiero mas gritos-

Mi papi se noto sorprendido

-¿le contaste lo de la foto?-

-sip y cuando le dije pues… se molesto, no me lo dijo, pero se le noto-

-¿enserio?- mi papa sonrió, ¿se alegro que mi mama se enojara?

-eh sip, ¿por que estas feliz?-

-jaja por nada princesa- me abrazo y me beso en la frente

Rápidamente llego la noche y mi papa me llevo a mi casa.

-hola hija, Qué bueno que llegas, abi preparo tu plato favorito- me recibió mi mami

-¡yupi!, nos vemos luego papi- grite dejándolos solo

Pov bella

Nessie dejo a Edward en la puerta, muy apenas se despidió de el, Edward me miraba tiernamente con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunte haciendo que su sonrisa se volviera más grande ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?

-por nada- se acerco tan rápidamente a mi, que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando me dio un beso en la frente- hasta luego bella

Se fue dejándome confundida y atontada

Pov Edward

Estaba fan feliz, mi bella estaba celosa de tanya, mm bueno por una parte es bueno, eso quiere decir que me sigue queriendo.

Pov bella

Nessie termino de cenar y se fue temprano a la cama, riley y victoria estaban cazando y Abel y abi estaban viendo unas películas en su habitación, pensé en ver una película en la sala, cuando me llego un mensaje de Robert

"_te espero en el lago, junto a la roca dentro de 20 minutos"_

Fui a la habitación de Abel a informarles que iba a salir, para que cuidaran a nessie. Cuando llegue al lago vi unas luces blancas que decoraban los arboles, fui a la roca donde me propuso ser su novia y también donde me propuso matrimonio, al lado de ella había un corazón gigante formando por pétalos de rosa y justo en medio estaba escrito "te amo" con pétalos de rosa blanca.

Pov tanya

Había estado vigilando la casa de bella esperando el momento indicado, que había resultado ser esta noche. Por fin cumpliría mi venganza

**hola! esperoo qe les haya gustado el cap :) gracias por sus reviews! =D**


	22. secuestro

Pov bella

Estaba realmente sorprendida, todo lucia tan hermoso.

-¿te gusta?- apareció Robert dándome un beso en la mejilla

-¡claro!, es tan lindo, pero… ¿Cuál es la ocasión?- pregunte, recordando cuando me propuso ser su novia, no, no era este día, ni nada importante

-¿necesito una razón para consentir a mi prometida?- dijo ahora besando mi cuello

-jaja no- le di un beso en la mejilla

-bella, te amo- no sabia que decir, decirle que yo también lo amaba estaba mal, ya que yo no lo quería de esa manera.

-Robert yo…- no me dio tiempo de decir nada, cuando ahora el beso fue en la boca.

Pov tanya

Escuche dentro de la casa, habían 2 vampiros en una habitación y la niña en otra, ¿que podría hacer para distraerlos?

Me metí silenciosamente a la casa y vi el teléfono celular de los vampiros que no se encontraban aquí, jaja, idiotas, tome el celular y Salí corriendo sin hacer ruido claro.

Me adentre en el bosque y marque el número que decia "casa"

-¿Riley?- contesto

-no, el.. Bueno algo les paso a el y su acompañante, al parecer están heridos en el bosque- dije cambiando la voz

-¿Qué? ¿Quién habla?- pregunto preocupado

-iba pasando y me los encontré, marque el primer numero en el celular, por favor corran, están cerca del rio- colgué evitando la risa, en cualquier momento saldrían corriendo.

Pov Abel

-tenemos que ir- grito abi

-pero ¿y nessie?- la niña se quedaría sola.

-esta dormida, vamos rápido si se complica la situación le marcamos a bella- salimos corriendo cerrando las puertas con llave.

Pov tanya

Como lo imagine, salieron corriendo a los 3 minutos, fui hacia la ventana de la habitación de la mocosa, tontamente la habían dejado abierta, ya ahí vi a la niña dormida en su camita, traía puesto una pijama rosa con blanco, su manita estaba junto a su boca que estaba medio abierta, si no fuera por que la odiaba, realmente caería rendida ante su dulzura.

-despierta- la moví un poco de su cama

-¿eh?- estaba muy dormida

-despiértate, te vas a ir conmigo-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto tallándose los ojos

-no te importa- fui hacia su closet y saque lo primero que vi una playera negra que decía "princesa" y un pantalón de mezclilla- muévete

-¿tanya?, ¿mi papa te dijo que vinieras por mi?- pregunto levantándose de la cama

-eh.. si, ahora muévete- la cargue para saltar por la ventana

-¿Por qué no salimos por la puerta?-

No conteste, salte y corrí hacia la carretera, donde se encontraba mi carro, la niña comenzó a preguntar hacia donde íbamos, era el momento de hacerla sufrir a ella.

-tu papa me dijo que fuera por ti- la niña me miro poniendo más atención- por que la verdad es que no te quiere

La niña me miro sin reaccionar, así que continúe.

-tu papa y tu mama se pusieron de acuerdo y llegaron a la conclusión de que te tenías que ir ya que no los dejabas ser felices, tu mama quiere estar con su novio y tu papa quiere estar conmigo-

-pero.. tu eres tu prima- dijo comenzando a llorar

-te mintió tonta, soy su novia, ¿recuerdas esta tarde? ¿Mientras estabas en la casa con el?, me estaba poniendo de acuerdo con mi familia para ver cuando te tenia que alejar de aquí-

La niña comenzó a llorar diciendo cosas como "no es cierto" o "estas mintiendo"

Así estuvo hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto

-mira nessie, yo no quiero que te hagan nada, así que te voy a llevar con unos viejos amigos- la llevaría a Italia, al verla los vulturis la matarían, ya que es una niña inmortal; al darse cuenta los cullen, viajarían a Italia, los vulturis les reclamarían haber creado una niña inmortal y los matarían, mejor venganza no puede haber.

Le entregue un jugo a la niña, diciéndole que si dejaba de llorar le hablaría a sus padres para que fueran por ella a Italia, tontamente me creyo.

Pov riley

Cuando victoria y yo terminamos de cazar nos encontramos con Abel y abi, parecían realmente preocupados

-¿que les paso?- abi abrazo a victoria- ¿están bien?

-si, ¿por que?- pregunte extrañado

-alguien nos llamo de tu celular diciendo que los habían encontrado heridos cerca del rio- explico Abel

-pues estamos perfectamente bien, ¿pero como de mi celular?, si lo deje en la sala de la casa-

-¡vamos rápido!, mientras dejen le marco a bella, esto es muy extraño- todos comenzamos a correr

Pov Bella

Estaba acostada sobre el corazón gigante, Robert me tenía abrazada mientras veíamos una lluvia de estrellas.

-quiero estar contigo bella- dijo Robert besando mi frente, sabia perfectamente a que se refería, pero no me sentía lista para entregarme a el.

Iba a decirle que esperáramos un poco, pero me vi interrumpida por una llamada de abi.

-hola abi-

-bella, necesito que vallas rápido a la casa- dijo rápidamente

-abi ¿estas corriendo? ¿Qué pasa?-

-después te explico recibimos una llamada muy extraña, por favor ve a la casa- colgó

-Robert perdóname, tengo que ir- dije corriendo hacia mi carro, Robert llego al suyo rápidamente, seguramente me seguiría.

Pov abi

¡Soy una tonta!, como pude dejar a nessie sola, solo espero que lo le haya pasado nada

Llegamos a la casa y todo parecía normal, menos algo, el único corazoncito que latía en esta casa no se escuchaba, corrí hacia su cuarto, estaba vacio.

-¡nessie!- grite recorriendo todo el cuarto, ¡no esta ahí!, ¡dios que le diré a bella!, de pronto me llego un olor de otro vampiro: ¡tanya!

**PERDON! ya se qe fue mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero pasaron muchas cosas, estoy enferma del riñon desde hace 2 semanas y me duele mucho! y no tenia ni ganas de estar en la compu y luego fallecio mi abuelito, asi que fue todo un trauma la semana antepasada :( pero bno ya estamos aqui, espero sus reviews, si? :) **


	23. Niños inmortales

**holaaaaaaa!,,, ya regreseeeeee uju! hahaha perdon pero falte un mes a la escuela y uff hay mucha tarea,,, pero ya prometo actualizar mas seguido...cmo siempre,, gracias por los reviews,, pero dejen mas,, se qe hay mas gente leyendo el fic,, los veo... haha no se crean no los veo pero me llegan msj a mi correo hehe,, asi qe los espero,, sipis? :) sin mas qe decir les dejo el cap...**

Pov bella

Llegue rápidamente a la casa todas las luces estaban encendidas, sentí un dolor en el pecho, algo malo había pasado. Robert y yo entramos a la casa, fuimos a la sala y nos encontramos con todos juntos, abi estaba sentada sollozando, todos me miraron con tristeza

-¿que paso?- pregunte acercándome a abi, me miro tenia los ojos rojos sin lagrimas, algo dentro de mi hizo que corriera al cuarto de nessie.

Llegue y no había nadie, la ventana estaba abierta; baje de nuevo a la sala

-¿Dónde esta?- tome de los hombros a abi, sacudiéndola, lo que hizo que soltara un sollozo desgarrador- ¡¿Dónde esta mi hija?

-bella, hija primero tranquilízate- Abel me quito del lado a abi y me puso frente a el

-díganme donde esta mi hija y me tranquilizare-

Todos intercambiaron una mirada

-creemos que la secuestraron- dijo Abel, en ese momento sentí como me sentaba en el sillón, como si se me hubieran ido las fuerzas para estar de pie

-¿que quieres decir con eso?- pregunte confundida- como que creen que la secuestraron- me sentía fuera de mi

-lo que pasa es que alguien llamo e hizo que Abel y yo saliéramos de la casa, ya que dijeron que victoria y riley estaban heridos, llamaron del celular de riley, pensamos que nada iba a pasar si la dejábamos sola por unos momentos, lo siento mucho bella- explico abi rápidamente que no entendía nada, la escuchaba pero estaba fuera de mi en este momento

-tengo que hablarle a Edward- tome mi celular pero antes de marcar sonó el timbre, Robert fue a abrir y Alice, Edward y el resto de los cullen aparecieron en la puerta.

Sin pensarlo fui a abrazar a Edward sollozando, el me abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿hace cuanto desapareció?- pregunto Esme acercándose a consolar a abi.

-hace unos 20 minutos- contesto victoria, ya que abi no podía ni hablar.

-pensamos que fue tanya- dijo Abel, lo que provoco que yo levantara mi cabeza, que estaba recargada en el pecho de Edward.

-no eh tenido visiones de ella desde la tarde, decidió irse a Londres- Alice lo dijo mas para mi que para los presentes- ¿Por qué creen que haya sido ella?- olfateo un poco y después su expresión cambio

-estuvo aquí- Edward miraba a Alice, la verdad yo no recordaba el olor de tanya como para poder identificarlo.

Alice centro su mirada a la ventana, parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-no logro ver su futuro, es.. Algo borroso, como pasaba cuando intentaba ver el futuro de bella, pero no podía por nessie-

-maldita bruja- gruño rosalie, no había notado que estaba a un lado mío y de Edward- es obvio que ella fue, ¿ahora que hacemos?

-no lo se, si no podemos ver sus decisiones es difícil hacer algo- dijo Carlisle pensando.

-es mi culpa, si yo me hubiera quedado aquí, esto no estaría pasando- abi seguía sollozando culpándose de lo sucedido, deje de abrazar a Edward y me dirigí hacia ella

-no te culpes abi, nadie sabia que esto iba a ocurrir- dije abrazándola

-¿tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar? ¿No pensó en nada cuando fue esta tarde?- pregunto Carlisle a Edward.

-no, nada- Edward miraba al piso, su cara reflejaba angustia.

-es nuestra culpa- dijo Carmen abrazando a Eleazar- si la hubiéramos perdonado, tal vez no habría hecho esto-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto victoria a Carmen, esta suspiro

-cuando supimos lo que tanya le había hecho a bella y Edward, nos sentimos tan decepcionados que la corrimos de la casa, esta tarde fue a pedir perdón, pero nosotros se lo negamos-

-¿y ustedes son..?- pregunto riley, recordé que se conocían, ¡apenas los conocí yo esta tarde!

-yo soy Eleazar y ella Carmen, somos… la familia de tanya- dijo mirándome, yo no lo sabia, nunca me lo imagine.

En cuanto Eleazar dijo familia Edward emitió un gruñido tan fuerte que nos atemorizo a todos, Emmett se acerco a la ventana, tal vez esperando algún ataque o algo parecido, pero no se escuchaba nada.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- Carlisle se puso a su lado

-ya se donde esta, bueno me lo imagino- en cuanto lo dijo me levante del sillón, todos lo mirábamos detenidamente esperando a que hablara.

-¡di algo ya!- grite ante su falta de palabras

-creo que fue a Italia- miro a su familia con ojos tristes, para mi no tenia ningún sentido, pero para los cullen al parecer si significo algo.

-cree que es un niño inmortal ¿verdad?- pregunto esme

-si, cuando la conoció fue en lo único que pensó, en su madre y los niños inmortales.

-¿que es eso de los niños inmortales?- pregunto riley

-los niños inmortales son…..-Carlisle suspiro- pues se explica solo, son niños convertidos en vampiros a muy temprana edad, eso esta prohibido por completo en nuestro mundo, ya que los niños expondría nuestro mundo a los humanos, eso mismo hizo la madre de tanya, creo niños inmortales, los vulturis interfirieron cuando eso se le salió de control-

-¿Quiénes son los vulturis?- riley era el mas nuevo y no sabia quienes eran ellos, yo lo sabia por Edward que me había explicado el día de mi cumpleaños sobre el trabajo de los vulturis.

-pero nessie no es una niña inmortal- dije esperando que eso evitara que los vulturis le hicieran algo. Si ellos le hacían algo a nessie, yo misma los mato a todos.


	24. Niños inmortales 2

Hola, MILLLLLLLLLL DISCULPAS por no actualizar,, esque pasaron muchas cosas qe ni para que les cuento; los cap ya estaban listos desde hace mucho,, tenia como 4 capitulos adelantados pero se borraron, asi qe aparte de no tener tiempo para subirlos, al momento en qe se borraron como qe se fue la inspiracion, espero qe lo comprendan, este lo escribi para tratar de agarrarle la onda de nuevo XD asi qe atentos qe vienen mas capitulos y seguramente qerran matar a tanya hahaha, espero les guste y de nuevo PERDON!

Pov tanya

Mi plan había salido a la perfección, llegamos a al aeropuerto para salir rápidamente a Italia, pero solo había un problema: no tenia ningún documento de la mocosa, asi que tuve que improvisar, pude ver que el que atendía era un hombre, asi que iba resultar muy fácil

Deje a la niña sentada en una banca y me acerque a el sollozando.

-ee…ee…nnn….q..qu….que puedo aaa..yu…da…rr….laaa- el idiota no podía prenunciar bien una oración al verme

-es que mi esposo….- comencé a ponerme histérica- me pego y… y yo no sabia que hacer…necesito irme lejos…lejos por favor debe un boleto a italia… para mi y mi niña- apunte a la mocosa que estaba jugando con su pelo

-ooohhh lo….lo siento mucho-lo había logrado…lo engañe

-como podrá imaginarse no tuve tiempo para tomar mis documentos y el de mi hija-

-no se preocupe, aquí tiene.. el avión despega en unos 15 minutos- me entrego un boleto y le di las gracias..

Espere los 15 minutos y la mocosa y yo abordamos el avión, dentro de muy pocas horas mi venganza se completara…..

Pov Bella

-¿Entonces que podemos hacer?- pregunto Rosalie

-Debemos de ir a Italia y tratar de encontrar a tanya antes de que valla con los vulturis- Carlisle rápidamente se movio tomando su celular

-si es necesario tienen que venir con nosotros para que los vulturis se den cuenta que nessie crece rápido, tienen algunas fotos?- pregunto Edward a Abel y abi

-claro que si- Abi corrió al cuarto de nessie, llego tan rápidamente a la sala como se fue.

-reservamos un avión para las 5:30 am, es el único que queda, uno acaba de salir a Italia- informo Carlisle

Seguramente todos pensamos lo mismo, en ese avión iba tanya con mi hija.

Pasamos las siguientes 3 horas empacando y juntando las fotos de nessie.

-no te preocupes, nuestra hija va a estar bien- Edward tomo mi mano- te lo prometo

Sentí la mirada de Robert sobre mí, retire la mano de Edward de la mía y solo asentí.

-ya es hora de irnos- anuncio Carlisle

Emmett, Alice y Carlisle subieron unas cuantas maletas a su auto mientras Ali y Abel subían otras a otro auto

-ya me voy- le dije a Robert- no te preocupes te mantendré al tanto de todo

-quisiera ir contigo-

-no, no quiero que te arriesgues- le dije lo mas dulcemente posible

-pero yo si me voy a arriesgar- victoria nos interrumpió y me mostro una maleta- voy a ir con ustedes quieras o no

-pero vic…..- comencé a protestar

-nada de peros… bella tu eres como mi hermana y nessie es mi pequeña sobrinita, asi que voy a ayudarte a recuperarla- el discurso dejo a todos los cullen con la boca abierta

-de acuerdo- dije sonriendo, me despedi de Robert y fuimos directamente al aeropuerto, al llegar la poca gente que había nos observaba mucho.

El que estaba atendiendo nos miro extrañado

Pov el chico que atiende (XD)

Vi a una familia llegar a la fila y se parecían tanto a la mujer que había comprado un boleto a Italia hace unas cuantas horas.

Uno de los hombres me observaba muy extraño

Pov Edward

Tanya había estado aquí con mi hija y al parecer nuestra suposición fue cierta, se dirigía a Italia con los vulturis.

Abordamos el avión, yo me sente con Bella que estaba viendo y viendo su reloj

-Bella, tranquila- le tome la mano, se sorprendió en cuanto la toque- por favor tranquila, nuestra hija necesita que te tranquilices, va a ser más fácil encontrarla si tenemos la mente despejada.

Asintió

-tienes razón, intentare controlarme, pero si veo a tanya, Edward…..- no tenia que terminar la frase, yo mismo la quería matar con mis propias manos.


	25. busqueda

Pov tanya

La niña estuvo dando lata en cuando nos subimos al avión. Tardamos 13 horas en llegar a Italia, al aterrizar fui a un hotel llamado Venecia era de 3 estrellas, era el peor hotel en el mundo! Pero tenía que hacer lo mejor para no llamar tanto la atención, y como estaba prácticamente casi saliendo de la ciudad era perfecto; como eran ya las 5 de la tarde decidí llevar a la mocosa a un parque no muy lejos de aquí, como estaba nublado era perfecto para salir, dejaría que la mocosa disfrutara sus últimas horas de vida.

Pov bella

Después de aterrizar en Italia fuimos directamente a un hotel 5 estrellas llamado capri, prácticamente aventamos las maletas y fuimos todos a buscar a nessie.

-De acuerdo, todos estén al pendiente de su celular, al momento en que su futuro empiece a ser borroso eso significara que están cerca de nessie- Alice fue con Victoria, Emmett con Carlisle, Abel junto con Abi y yo con Edward.

El clima estaba de nuestro lado ya que todo volterra estaba nublado, fue más fácil para nosotros ir a buscar a todos los hoteles.

Edward y yo llegamos a un hotel horrible llamado prato, Edward le pregunto al gerente si no había visto a nessie y tanya enseñándole las fotos de estas. Yo Salí a la pequeña calle y comencé a poner en práctica mi habilidad de rastreo, Edward me alcanzo de inmediato.

-recuerda que los dos la estamos buscando, no nada más tu-

-lo siento es que ya hemos visto varios hoteles y estoy comenzando a desesperarme- si no encontraba a mi hija no sabía lo que iba a ser de mi

- bueno este es el ultimo hotel- Edward señalo un hotel llamado Venecia, que estaba casi afuera de la ciudad

Llegamos y a Edward y a mí nos llego un olor muy conocido, el de nessie

-estuvo aquí- susurre

-le preguntare al gerente- Edward se acerco a él y comenzó a hablar en italiano mostrando la foto de nessie, yo no podía esperar y Salí, di unos cuantos pasos y llego un olor a mí. Comencé a seguir el olor que creía era de mi hija y el otro de tanya.

En ese momento mi celular sonó

"_estas cerca tu futuro empieza a ser borroso"_

Comencé a caminar de nuevo y el olor me llevo a un parque, había muchos niños junto con sus padres intente localizar a nessie, sentía que mi hija estaba en este lugar.

Pov Tanya

Casi llegaba la hora de ir con los vulturis, camine hacia la niña que estaba en un columpio, sentía la mirada de todas las madres ahí, como era la más hermosa obviamente me envidiaban.

-vámonos niña- la tome rápidamente del brazo y callo- levántate tonta

La niña comenzó a llorar y a decir que quería a su mama

-tu mama no te quiere ¿que no te quedo claro?- la cargue en brazos y comenzó a patalear y llorar mas fuerte

-papi ayúdame- dijo llorando aun mas

-tu papi no está aquí estúpida- dije riendo

-cierra la maldita boca tanya- la voz de Edward me dejo congelada, _demonios _

Pov Edward

El gerente del hotel Venecia me dijo que tanya había estado aquí con nessie, me gire para decirle a Bella, pero de nuevo había desaparecido, comencé a buscarla y me llego un mensaje de Alice

"_Edward, sigue a Bella su futuro y el tuyo cada vez es más borroso"_

Seguí el olor de Bella y llegue a un parque

-Bella- grite en cuanto la vi

-Edward, nessie esta por aquí- me dijo corriendo hacia mí, comencé a olfatear, era cierto las dos estaban aquí.

-Bella, recuerda tienes que controlarte, estamos en un lugar público y no podemos llamar mucho la atención-

Bella suspiro y asintió, comenzamos a buscar, el olor de nessie y tanya era cada vez mas fuerte

-vámonos niña- vimos a tanya tomar a nessie del brazo y tirarla al piso, nessie comenzó a llorar por bella

-tu mama no te quiere ¿que no te quedo claro?- Bella y yo nos fuimos acercando despacio para que tanya no pudiera escapar, cargo a nessie en brazos llorando, la niña abrió los ojos y me vio

-papi ayúdame- dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi

-tu papi no está aquí estúpida- esa fue la gota que derramo vaso, no dejaría que le hablara así a mi hija, corrí hacia ellas importándome muy poco si algún humano me había visto

-cierra la maldita boca tanya-le grite, ella se giro hacia mí con una expresión de susto, _demonios, _pensó.

-papi- nessie brinco hacia mi zafándose de los brazos de tanya, esta dio un paso hacia tras pero Bella ya la estaba esperando.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- pregunte divertido, se comportaba como un ratón acorralado por unos cuantos gatos.

Los demás comenzaron a llegar y se colocaron alrededor de tanya

-no vas a escapar- dijo Alice

-Por favor tanya no hagas esto mas difícil- Carlisle era el único que no quería hacerle daño.

Tanya comenzó a reír histérica, "_esta ya se volvió loca"_ pensó emmett

Me di cuenta el por qué se reía, al lado del parque había un bosque y de ahí 3 capas negras venían caminado hacia nosotros.

**Hola, Bere Cullen-Swan si lo se, que bueno que no sabes donde vivo! hahaha, pero ya aqui estamos :) **

**ya termine el cap que le sigue de este, asi que dejen muchos reviews para subir el prox mas rapido! okis :D saludos! **


	26. Los vulturis

**Hola!, muchisimas gracias por su reviews :) se los agradesco mucho. **

**Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen por que te cae mal robert? el solo qiere a Bella XD **

**BereCullen-Swan apenas vi los reviews para el prox si te mando eso :) **

**esther mendosa qe bueno qe te guste :) si hay mucho drama hehehehe y va a ver mas asi qe sigue leyendo y dejando review ;D**

**Mariale Olivares yo tambien la odio, pero va a recibir su merecido, lo prometo :) **

**aqui el nuevo cap! :DD**

Pov Edward

Las capas negras se fueron acercando sigilosamente hacia nosotros.

-Carlisle- dijo un tipo algo y fuerte- cuando tiempo

-hola Félix, ¿Cómo has estado?- saludo Carlisle amablemente

-bien, intentando no romper las reglas- dijo sarcásticamente _"seguramente Aro matara a sus acompañantes y a Carlisle lo dejara vivo, el siempre fue como un hermano para el"_

-no hemos rompido ninguna regla-

-de todos modos, preferimos tener esta plática en un lugar más….cerrado- dijo el tal Félix

En ese momento lo que quería hacer era esconder a Nessie y a Bella, no puedo permitir que nada les pase, pero si hago algo eso podría enfadar a los vulturis y nuestra suerte sería peor.

Pov Bella

Cuando al fin había encontrado a mi hija, los vulturis hicieron su aparición, nos dijeron que los siguiéramos y entramos a una especie de mini castillo, todo estaba a obscuras.

-tengo miedo- nessie susurro contra el pecho de Edward

-no tengas miedo, no nos va a pasar nada- dijo mientras entrabamos a una especie de elevador

Al llegar hasta el piso de abajo, vi un recibidor después de este había un corredor gigantesco, se podían apreciar fotos de antiguos líderes.

-pasen- dijo el tipo enorme llamado Félix, al llegar a una puerta enorme

Nessie se oculto con sus bracitos, mientras que Edward me tomaba de la cintura con su mano libre.

-Carlisle mi viejo amigo- saludo un hombre de unos 40 y tantos años, sus ojos tenían un rojo profundo, me dio la impresión de que se acababa de alimentar. Detras de el había dos sillas ocupadas por dos vampiros.

-hola Aro, cuánto tiempo- Carlisle lo saludo, después de este acto Aro nos miro a todos y detuvo su mirada en nessie.

Carlisle lo noto la mirada insistente de aro hacia mi hija y hablo.

-Aro, ella es hija de mi hijo Edward y su ex novia Bella-

-asi que… su hija….- el hombre soltó una carcajada y Edward se tenso- pero Carlisle si tu sabes perfectamente que los niños inmortales están prohibidos en nuestro mundo-

-por eso la traje para que la mateeeeeeeeeee…- grito tanya mientras se retorcía en el piso, nessie se tapo los oídos y Edward intento taparle los ojos

-no interrumpas- le dijo una joven mirándola atentamente, su mirada me producía temor

-jane, querida por favor deja que termine de hablar- le ordeno Aro

Tanya se levanto y miro a la vampira jane, después a Aro

-como les decía, traje a esta mocosa para que la maten, estos dos rompieron una regla muy importante de nuestro mundo y quiero que paguen por ello- dijo apuntándonos.

-entonces hay que matarlos a los tres- dijo uno de los vampiros detrás de Aro

Edward me entrego a nessie en brazos y di un paso adelante.

-no papi- nessie le hizo un gesto con la mano a Edward para que retrocediera, pero Edward no hizo caso.

-antes de juzgar deberían de escuchar la historia-

-muy bien muchacho, habla-Dijo Aro, al parecer a los otros no les agrado la idea

-yo conocía a Bella siendo humana, nos enamoramos y ella supo lo que éramos- esta declaración hizo rugir a los 2 vampiros detrás de Aro- ella no dijo nada a nadie, después…- hizo una pausa-tuvimos una hija, Nessie es nuestra hija biológica-

-tienes que comprobarlo- dijo Aro ofreciendo su mano, Edward le dio la suya y se quedaron callados unos momentos

-valla, pues parece que ustedes dos han compartido una historia muy interesante-

Edward nos miro a los demás, seguramente tenían la misma expresión que yo.

-Aro puede ver todo lo que he vivido, he dicho o pensado- nos explico y me miro- él lo sabe todo-

Si fuera humana seguramente me hubiera ruborizado, el saber que alguien a "visto" de algún modo esa noche entre Edward y yo me daba vergüenza, esas cosas no deben de saberse mucho menos verse.

-y tu- aro interrumpió mis pensamientos al llamar a tanya- dijiste que ellos transformaron a esta niña, ¿que no sabías que la niña era su hija biológica?

-no- comenzó a mostrar miedo- pensé que ellos la habían transformado-

-hermanos- Aro se dio la vuelta para ver a los 2 vampiros- he visto todo lo que han pasado estos dos jóvenes, y esta mortal no ha hecho mas que entrometerse en su vida. Ordeno que se le mate enseguida-

-NO-tanya intento escapar pero fue detenida por el tal felix y otro.- ellos cometieron un crimen, yo no-

-en eso tiene razón Aro- uno de los vampiros hablo- tienen que ser juzgados-

-eso no lo discuto Cayo- Aro dio la vuelta para vernos-Al parecer tendré que matar a esta hermosa familia- Aro nos miro a Edward, nessie y a mí, en sus ojos había un cambio ahora estaban negros, preparados para atacar.


	27. el escape

Pov Edward

-¿qué crimen fue el que cometimos?- me puse adelante de nessie y bella- ya les explicamos que nessie es nuestra hija biológica, y eso no está en ninguna regla.

-eso lo entiendo muchacho, pero rompiste la regla más importante, dejaste que una humana supiera de nosotros-

-Pero ella no dijo nada a nadie- Carlisle se acerco a Aro- puedes comprobarlo- le ofreció la mano.

Aro pensó en decirle a Bella que le diera la mano para _verlo. _

_-_no lograras ver nada-

-¿de qué hablas muchacho?- Aro me miro confundido- ¿crees que si tu no puedes leerle la mente yo tampoco pueda ver nada?

-Inténtelo- lo rete

Tome a nessie en brazos y Bella se acerco a Aro, nessie no quería que Bella se acercara a él, observo todos los movimientos de Aro, como si ella estuviera dispuesta a atarlo, si el atacaba a bella.

-Asombroso-dijo Aro, sonreí mientras todos lo miraban curiosos- no veo nada.

-yo nunca le dije nada a nadie- dijo Bella- y nessie se comporta perfectamente ante los humanos, ellos no notan nada extraño-

-puedo mostrárselo- dijo mi pequeña en brazos

Aro se acerco a nessie y ella le mostro todo lo que ah vivido, el cómo se comporta con los humanos, el que ella es una niña como cualquier otra.

-por favor no les haga nada a mis papas- dijo después de mostrarle a Aro

-no te preocupes Rennesme-

Pov Bella

Nessie le mostro a Aro su comportamiento con los humanos, solo faltaba que me creyera al decirle que nunca le había descubierto el secreto.

-hermanos- hablo Aro a los vampiros que estaban en las grandes sillas -eh visto y escuchado fascinantes testimonios acerca de esta niña y sus padres y puedo decirles que ellos no han rompió ninguna regla-

Al escuchar esto sentí una tranquilidad enorme, pero al parecer a los demás vampiros no les agrado esta idea.

-esta historia es increíble, nunca pensamos que algo así entre un vampiro y una humana podría pasar- explico Aro a los que llamaba sus hermanos- así que amigos- nos miro- los dejo ir en paz, pero solo tengo 2 condiciones- Edward se tenso, me dio miedo escuchar lo siguiente, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-uno: Rennesme- la niña lo miro- tienes que prometer que cuidaras de nuestro secreto, eres una niña muy inteligente y sé que pronto alcanzaras la edad adulta así que por el momento se precavida- nessie asintió

-y dos - esta vez miro a tanya- tu pagaras por todo lo que le hiciste a esta familia- en ese momento tanya comenzó a gritar de nuevo pero ahora más fuerte, Edward tapo a nessie contra él y a mí me tomo del brazo.

-por favor Aro, no quiero que ellas vean esto- dijo Edward

-que la niña no vea, pero quiero que ustedes y toda su familia lo vea, van a ver como esta inmortal paga por sus errores- Aro miro al tal Félix y este corrió hacia tanya que se retorcía en el suelo, la tomo del cabello y en un segundo otros dos vampiros estaban junto a ellos, y tomaron a tanya de cada brazo y la mataron tan rápidamente que no nos dio tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

Otros vampiros llegaron y prendieron fuego en un instante, las llamas consumían los restos rápidamente.

-Aro, por favor ya nos puedes dejar ir- Carlisle pidió tristemente por lo que acababa de pasar

-Claro Carlisle- nos miro a mí, a Edward y nessie- no duden en que los visitaremos pronto-

Salimos rápidamente de ahí en silencio, salimos del castillo y fuimos directamente hacia el hotel.

-¿estás bien hija?- pregunte a nessie que se veía triste

-si mami, pero porque le hicieron daño a tanya y porque ella me trajo aquí, porque…- así se la pasó preguntando porque, porque esto, porque aquello, ni Edward ni yo le dijimos lo que tanya planeaba hacer: matarla, y lo que ella había hecho.

Pov Emmett

La verdad no me había gustado la manera en la que tanya había acabado, pero de cierta manera se lo había ganado, por haber separado a Edward de bella y planear matar a mi linda sobrinita

-ya esta lista la reservación para irnos- anuncio Carlisle

-genial, ya quiero ver a mi gatita- comencé a pensar en ella y en lo que íbamos a hacer…-

-EMMETT- grito Edward, upsi

-por dios chicos, ni en un momento como este pueden estar tranquilos- dijo Carlisle sentándose en uno de los sillones

-¿de qué hablas Carlisle?- pregunte

-pues no sé cómo decirle a irina y kate lo de tanya-

-ella obtuvo lo que merecía- dijo alice, pero Carlisle la miro mal- fue cruel lo sé, pero se lo merecía.

Pov Edward

Bella dejo acostada a nessie y después salimos al balcón.

-que feo fue lo que le hicieron a tanya- dijo seria

-a mí tampoco me gusto lo que le hicieron mucho menos que ustedes estuvieran presentes- la mire- no puedo creer que sientas compasión por ella, después de lo que hizo-

-lo sé, aunque te confieso que muy en el fondo hubiera querido hacerle algo parecido- reímos, se oye cruel pero los dos pensamos lo mismo.

-lo importante es que nuestra hija está a salvo- le dije sonriendo

-es cierto- me miro y nos quedamos así un momento, y sentí el impulso de besarla, lo hice y ella correspondió a mi beso.

**HOLA, como pasaron el fin de semana?, espero qe muuy bien, celebrando el cumpleaños de ROB, por cierto aqui esta un video qe le hice http:/ www. / watch?v=h68OvHpUYeE&feature=related pasen a verlo y me dicen qe opinan oks?(recuerden juntar el link) byees**


	28. El beso

Pov Bella

Edward me beso y yo le correspondí, besar a Edward no era lo mismo cuando besaba a Robert, Robert… me sentí culpable de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Bella?- grito Victoria a punto de entrar al cuarto, me separe inmediatamente de Edward, justo a tiempo porque victoria ya estaba en el cuarto.

Pov Victoria

Estaba sentada en el jardín del hotel junto con Abi y abel, como ya era de noche no había tanta gente.

-afortunadamente todo salió bien- dijo Abel

-así es, ahora regresaremos a nuestro hogar con tranquilidad- Abi estaba feliz

-voy con Bella haber a qué horas nos vamos, me da miedo quedarme aquí muy cerca de los vulturis-

Fue hacia la habitación todo se escuchaba muy tranquilo, pensé que bella y Edward habían salido, así que la llame

-¿Bella?- entre al cuarto y vi a nessie dormida, y en el balcón Edward y bella, muuuy juntos…

-¿qué pasa victoria?- Bella entro al cuarto y se puso frente a mi

-pues… -me puse nerviosa, Edward me fulminaba con la mirada- quería ver cuando nos íbamos-

-precisamente yo también quería preguntarle a Carlisle, vamos- me tomo de la mano- cuida a nessie por favor Edward- le pidió y salimos de la habitación

Pov Bella

Después de eso le pedí a victoria que se sentara conmigo en el avión, el viaje de regreso fue más tranquilo. Nessie durmió todo el vuelo, llegamos a las 11 am a Alaska donde los demás esperaban ansiosos.

-tío riley!- grito nessie cuando llegamos a la casa

Riley salió corriendo y tomo a nessie en brazos

Jasper, Rosalie y Esme llegaron a los 5 minutos.

-qué bueno que están bien- esme nos abrazo a cada uno de nosotros, inclusive a victoria.

-¿y qué paso con tanya?- pregunto rosalie

-uyyy tia rose si supieras- nessie hizo un gesto de dolor

-nessie, por que no vas a tu habitación a ver televisión - le pedí gentilmente

-eso, en el idioma de mi mama quiere decir: vamos a hablar cosas de adultos y no quiero que escuches- dijo mientras subia la escalera todos reímos por su comentario.

-¿la mataron?- pregunto jasper viéndome a mí y Edward

-no, los vulturis lo hicieron- Edward miro a esme- lo sé, es mejor informarles de inmediato-

-¿de qué hablan? –pregunto emmett mientras abrazaba a rosalie

-Tenemos que informarles a Irina, Kate, Eleazar y Carmen-Carlisle estaba triste ellos eran parte de su familia y ahora tenía que darles esta noticia.

-Carmen y Eleazar vienen en un rato, solo tenemos que hablarles a Irina y Kate- informo jasper.

-no se ustedes pero yo pienso que mejor les damos la noticia en nuestra casa, si Kate o Irina se ponen histéricas es mejor que nessie no escuche, ¿no creen?- rosalie estaba en lo cierto no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar ellas al saber de la muerte de su hermana.

-si- Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo- entonces vámonos en el camino le hablo a Eleazar para que kate e irina vallan a nuestra casa, si necesitas algo bella no dudes en llamarnos- Carlisle me abrazo y le di las gracias, los cullen se despidieron, Edward se despidió de nessie prometiéndole venir al día siguiente.

Cuando despedí a los cullen fui a la sala y ahí estaba victoria sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-

-nada bella, solo que aun no me has dicho que paso entre tú y Edward-

-shh- le hice un gesto para que me siguiera al patio- no quiero que nessie escuche-

-algo paso ¿verdad?, dime dime dime-

-lo que paso fue que…-

-Bella, Robert esta aquí- grito Abi desde la casa

-luego te cuento- entre a la casa y Robert me abrazo en cuanto me vio

-¿cómo está nessie?- pregunto preocupado

-está bien, todo salió a la perfección-

-y la vampira esa, la tanya, ¿qué paso con ella?-

-los vulturis..- se tenso cuando los nombre- la mataron

-jane- dijo

-¿jane?, ¿cómo sabes su nombre?- le pregunte y recordé que ellos tenían el mismo poder.

-Bella, tu sabes que poder tengo y cuando fui trasformado, pero no sabes en qué circunstancias me encontraba.

Pov Alice

-Kate e Irina vienen junto con Eleazar y Carmen- informe a mi familia-ellas quieren saber donde esta tanya-

-pero ¿qué Eleazar no les dijo nada?, eso hará que la noticia sea más difícil para ellas- dijo esme

-pero que podía decirles, "oigan su hermana se llevo a la hija de Edward y bella a Italia para que los vulturis la mataran y después a sus padres", no creo que sea algo que se pueda decir fácilmente- dijo Emmett que seguía pegado a rose.

-tienes razón, pero de todos modos ya que, están a punto de enterarse- dije viendo hacia fuera, pasaron unos 10 segundos y un auto plateado apareció, Kate e Irina salieron más rápido que Eleazar y Carmen, entraron a la casa sin saludar a nadie.

-¿donde está nuestra hermana?-

-Kate, Irina, siéntense por favor- pidió Carlisle, ellas obedecieron- entiendan que esto es muy difícil de decir…-

-Carlisle por favor- pidió Eleazar, al que para nada le gustaban los rodeos

-bueno, ustedes estén enterados sobre la participación que tuvo tanya en la separación de bella y Edward- nuestros invitados asintieron- pues hace unos días Tanya secuestro a la hija de bella y Edward: Nessie, alegando que ella era una niña inmortal, fue a Italia con los vulturis, pero nosotros la seguimos, desgraciadamente los vulturis se dieron cuenta de todo lo que pasaba y Aro decidió…darle un.. castigo a tanya-

-¿que clase de castigo Carlisle?- pregunto Irina

-la mataron- respondió rosalie

Irina y kate rugieron, jasper y emmett se colocaron junto a ellas para evitar un enfrentamiento, pero ellas se quedaron en su lugar.

-yo tampoco pensé que tanya fuera capaz de eso - contesto Edward a una pregunta que no escuche.

-lo siento mucho Edward- dijo irina- me duele la muerte de mi hermana, pero ella no tenía porque hacerte algo así-

Los denali se quedaron un tiempo mientras consolábamos a irina y kate, la verdad su reacción me sorprendió, pensé que tal vez se molestaría con nosotros, pero no, ellas aceptaron que tanya se merecía eso. Después de unas horas se fueron.

-que difícil situación- dijo Carlisle

-asi es, pero esperemos que todo cambie a partir de ahora- dijo Esme feliz

Pov Bella

-¿Me quieres contar?- pregunte mientras venia la cara de dolor de Robert

-veras.. yo supe de la existencia de los vampiros porque mi madre murió por culpa de jane, ella estaba cazando cerca de mi casa y mi madre estaba en el jardín, jane la ataco, escuche sus gritos y Salí a rescatarla- en sus ojos había dolor mientras contaba su historia- jane me miro divertida, aventó a mi madre a un lado, me fui contra ella pero su poder me detuvo, estuve no se cuanto tiempo agonizando, bien pudo haber sido 1 minuto, para mí fue como 1 siglo, al caer por el dolor choque contra una roca que me rasgo la pierna, el hermano de jane, alec, estaba cerca olio la sangre y se fue contra mí, solo me mordió ya que Félix llego para controlar la situación, ya que mis gritos de dolor estaban causando pánico entre la gente que viva cerca-

Robert se detuvo a pensar por un momento y me miro

-por eso tengo el poder de jane, porque mientras me trasformaba pensaba en causarle el mismo dolor-

-y ¿entonces viviste con los vulturis por un tiempo?- pregunte

-sí, pero me fui después de 5 años, no me gustaba su manera de pensar-

Después de ese día, ya no pregunte más, ya que podía notar el dolor en su mirada al hablar del tema.

Victoria y yo no habíamos tenido tanto tiempo para hablar así que no le había dicho del beso entre Edward y yo, pero ella sabía que algo pasaba, ya que siempre le pedía a ella, a Abi o al Abel o Riley que si iba Edward por nessie, ellos lo atendieran. Hasta que un día las dos estuvimos solas.

-Ahora si dime, han pasado 2 semanas desde que llegamos y no me has dicho que paso- me dijo sentándose en una de las sillas del jardín.

Pov Robert

Fui a casa de Bella, para ver que necesitaba para la fiesta de Abi, ya que su cumpleaños era en 5 días, decidí irme por el bosque ya que no quería estar atascado en el tráfico, me fui acercando a la casa cuando vi a victoria sentada frente a Bella, escuche un poco su conversación mientras me aproximaba.

-bueno victoria, lo que paso fue que…Edward me beso- dijo bella mirando al suelo, mientras sentía que mi congelado corazón se rompia.

**Hola!,,qe les parecio?, verdad qe a Bella le gusto el beso de edward? XD haha a quien no le gustaria ? dejen reviews sipis? **


	29. El adios

Pov robert

pasaron 2 semanas despues de enterarme del beso entre bella y edward, le dije que fui a un viaje de negocios, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, hasta que llegue a una dolorosa conclusion: terminar con ella.

Pov Bella

estas ultimas 2 semanas pasaron tranquilas, fue la fiesta de Abi, los cullen y los denali vinieron a celebrar con nosotros, la relacion entre Edward y yo era diferente... no nos hablabamos, edward lo intentaba pero yo decia que tenia algo que hacer, etc..

Robert se fue de viaje de negocios, lo que me dio tiempo para pensar, a el lo queria, pero a edward tambien, edward me habia roto el corazon 2 veces, talvez la ultima fue sin querer pero aun asi el dolor seguia ahi.

-¿en que píensas mama?- me miro mi linda nessie

-nada corazon- sonrei

-oye bella y cuando te casas?- pregunto Riley

-mmm no lo se- mire a nessie que hizo un puchero habia tratado de convencerme que dejara a robert y me casara con edward.

-yo digo que te cases ya, para que esperar mas?- dijo riley sonriendo

no dije nada y riley dejo el tema.

pasaron unos dos dias y robert llego de su viaje, mi familia y yo lo recibimos en la sala.

-al fin llegas pense que ibas a escapar del compromiso- saludo riley cuando robert entro a la casa, robert solamente sonrio, al le pasaba conocia perfectamente sus expreciones para saberlo.

-bella, necesitamos hablar- dijo sin verme a los ojos, mi familia supo que algo ocurria y sin decir nada se fueron al cuarto de arriba, obviamente iban a escuchar lo que robert me iba a decir.

-¿que pasa robert?- lo anime a que hablara

-bella... yo escuche lo que le dijiste a victoria- ahora me miro a los ojos- que edward te beso...y tu le correspondiste-

-robert...yo...yo no- comenze a decir pero me interrumpio

-Bella, solo contestame una cosa: ¿lo amas?

lo observe por unos minutos, su cara reflejaba dolor, tristea, sus ojos no tenian esa chispa que solian tener, el estaba sufriendo y era por mi culpa, por haberle hecho creer que tenia esperanzas.

-robert yo nunca quise hacerte daño... yo- hize una pausa y mire al suelo- yo amo a edward-

Quedamos en silencio por un momento, yo no me atrevia a levantar la mirada, hasta que robert se arrodillo delante de mi, tomando mi barbilla para verlo

-bella, yo te amo y quiero que seas feliz, me duele que esa felicidad que quiero para ti, no sea junto a mi, pero... si edward es lo que te hace feliz- sonrio con tristesa- ve por el, lucha por que tu, nessie y edward tengan la familia que se merecen-

lo abrace, robert y yo nos despedimos, el prometio que nos volveriamos a ver, pero que pasaria un tiempo hasta volver a reunirnos.

Pov Edward

Estaba solo en casa, emmett y rose fueron a unas mini vacaciones, mientras los demas fueron de cazeria, tenia planeado invitar a nessie, pero bella quiso que se quedara en su casa ya que hoy regresaba el tal robert de un viaje.

mientras leia un libro, que jasper me habia prestado alguien toco a la puerta, pude olerlo desde aqui, era un vampiro, era robert.

me diriji a la puerta de mala gana, ¿que queria?

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto en cuanto abri

-adelante- dije entre dientes

-edward, vengo a decirte que- suspiro- termine con bella- mis ojos se abrieron como platos- supe que se besaron y se que ella te ama, no lo quise aceptar, pense que podia hacer que se olvidara de ti, pero no, me voy a ir por un tiempo, pero te quiero pedir algo- frunci el ceño- hasla feliz a ella y a nessie, y no dejes que nadie los vuelva a separar, ¿de acuerdo?-

sonrei, no necesitaba pedirmelo

-claro, gracias robert- me miro sorprendido- gracias por querer tanto a bella y nessie, te prometo que las cuidare bien a ambas-

robert se fue, yo pensaba en ir a buscar bella y nessie inmediatamente, pero...

-no vas a ir a ningun lado asi edward cullen, ve y ponte algo desente-

mi pequeña hermana Alice habia llegado, olvide que traia unos jeans gastados y una camisa igual de gastada, me sentia comodo, pero a Alice no le gustaba, asi que cuando salia me vestia asi, claro nada mas para estar en la casa.

-no- dijo mientras me encaminaba a mi cuarto para cambiarme- hay que hacer esto un poco mas romantico- dijo con una sonrisa mientras veia su plan en su cabeza, sonrei, aveces Alice tenia muy buenas ideas

Pov Bella

-¿y cuando vas ir con Edward?- Pregunto victoria

-no lo se, esque... aaa que le voy a decir- dije apenada

-hay bella, es facil dile: estoy soltera, tu estas soltero, nos amamos, tenemos una hija, casemonos- dijo riendose

-¿sabes?, ultimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Riley-

-dah, es mi novio claro que paso mucho tiempo con el- dijo riendose a un mas

el celular de victoria sono, interrumpiendo nuestra platica.

-mmm, espera un momento bella- dijo saliendo de la habitacion mientras iba leyendo el mensaje que le acaban de enviar.

Pov Victoria

_hola Victoria soy Alice, necesitamos hablar, nos vemos dentro de 10 min en el bosque al lado del rio, otra cosa, porfavor no le digas a bella ;)_

¿Estoy leyendo bien? ¿Un cullen me acaba de mandar un mensaje? wuau, desde que nos habiamos encontrado los Cullen mantenian mucho su distancia, pero para que me marcaran debia ser algo importante.

Sali de la casa y corri hacia el rio, ahi vi a Alice Cullen

-¿que pasa?- pregunte

-Robert vino a hablar con Edward, le conto todo, asi que te queria pedir tu ayuda en algo, claro si es que quieres-

Asenti y escuche esto olia a un buen plan para juntar a bella y edward.

**hola,, no me maten, :D sorry esqe ya voy a entrar a la uni, y luego estoy trabajando para poder pagar mi viaje a L.A en noviembre, para la premier de amanecer :DD aaa PERO ya volvi y como se daran cuenta esta historia esta llegando a su fin, traigo unas ideas para una nueva historia pero ustedes diganme que les gustaria que escribiera, drama, comedia, lemons :O haha, acepto opiniones :D **

**aa por cierto siganme en twitter y si gustan por ahi me dan sus opiniones, quejas,( qe deben de ser muchas por que no actualizo haha) **

** diiana12_k**

** yo igual los seguire ;) Byes **


	30. Sorpresa

Pov Bella

Pasaron dos días desde la partida de Robert, Victoria comenzó a comportarse extraño, recibía mensajes a su celular, me miraba y sonreía, la conocía a la perfección como para saber que algo tramaba.

-¡Bella!- grito desde su cuarto- ven, mira lo que acabo de comprar

Fui tranquila hacia su cuarto, ya sabia lo que me esperaba, un desfile de modas, Victoria era igual que Alice, les encantaba la moda.

-mira que hermoso vestido- me mostro un vestido azul turquesa mientras me sentaba al pie de su cama- lo compre por internet, pero ahora que lo veo no me queda bien- me miro con un brillo en sus ojos- tal vez a ti si-

-Victoria, sabes que odio usar vestidos-

-si, lo se, pero como hoy vamos a salir pensé en que podrías ponértelo-

-¿vamos a salir?- la mire extrañada- ¿a donde?

-no te voy a decir, es una sorpresa- me guiño el ojo- ahora póntelo y luego te hago un peinado –

Le gruñí en juego, odio hacer estas cosas.

Pov Alice

-muy bien, todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan- le sonreí a mi hermanito

-Alice, ¿estas segura que esto funcionara? – Edward estaba tan preocupado que hasta a Carlisle le comenzaba a caer mal con sus preguntas.

-si Edward, tienes que creer en mi, lo eh planeado todo y con ayuda de victoria tengo el presentimiento que todo va a salir bien-

-respecto a eso Alice, ¿enserio victoria y tu se están llevando bien?- pregunto Rosalie

-si, ustedes no se han dado la oportunidad de conocerla, es muy buena persona y una excelente cómplice- dije mientras le entregaba a Edward un pequeña caja

-¿que es esto?- pregunto mirándola

-lo encontré en tu caja fuerte, eso es lo único que faltaba para que fuera perfecto- dije sonriendo

El la abrió y me miro con un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto en años

-gracias- dijo mientras me abrazaba

Pov Bella

-¡Estas perfecta!- grito victoria

Me mire en el espejo y suspire, parecía que iba a ir a un baile o algo así.

-¿me podrías decir a donde vamos?- pregunte entre dientes, ¿a que lugar iríamos que tenia que ir arreglada de esta forma?

-no te voy a decir, hasta que sea el momento indicado-

-¿y cuando va a ser ese momento?-

-mmm dentro de 15 minutos- me giño el ojo y fue por algo a su closet, no me mostro lo que saco, lo metió rápidamente en su bolsa- vámonos

Fuimos hacia la sala, riley y nessie se encontraban ahí jugando al Wii

-ahorita vengo- le dije a nessie dándole un beso en la mejilla- pórtate bien

Salimos de la casa y me dirigí al bosque, victoria me detuvo el brazo mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-¿crees que vamos a correr usando estos vestidos?- dijo con los ojos abiertos

-eh...¿no?-

-no- me guio hacia su coche, entramos y me dio una venda negra

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte tomándola, mire la venda y después a victoria- ¿para que es?

-póntela- me ordeno, la mire extrañada y me arrebato la venda de las manos, se inclino hacia mi y me amarro la venda a la fuerza, no podía ver absolutamente nada, además de que era negra, la venda estaba doblada.

-victoria- dije mientras intentaba quitármela.

-ni te atrevas Isabella- uso el tono de voz que usaba cuando Riley hacia algo malo, eso significaba que era enserio, tendría que usarla.

Pasaron según yo, unos 8 minutos, Victoria detuvo el coche-espera- me dijo y después escuche como cerraba la puerta.

Pov Alice

-no deben de tardar-cerre los ojos un momento- ahí viene victoria

-todo esta listo, solo falta la ultima fase- me guiño el ojo y después miro a Edward- ve por ella esta en mi coche-

-gracias victoria, no sabes lo que significa para mi- dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa

-si lo se, y también se lo que significa para Bella-

Pov Edward

Alice y Victoria desaparecieron del lugar, victoria me entrego sus llaves y fui hacia donde se encontraba Bella, Victoria me dijo que ella traía una venda negra para no ver el lugar al que había llegado, así que al acercarme al lugar Bella no noto mi presencia, abrí la puerta del copiloto y la tome del brazo para que saliera. Se veía Hermosa con un precioso vestido Azul que le quedaba a la perfección

-victoria ¿porque tanto suspenso?- no le conteste, la guie hacia la sorpresa que había preparado, me coloque detrás de ella y le quite la venda, esperando su reacción.

Pov Bella

Victoria me llevo a un lugar de la mano, sentí que se ponía detrás de mi y en ese momento sentí que no era Victoria, la persona me quito la venda y ante mi quedo un hermoso prado, idéntico al que había en Forks

-es…- comencé a decir sintiendo como las pocas memorias que tenia de ese prado regresaban

-nuestro prado- Dijo Edward caminando hacia mi lado.

Me quede sin palabras, él se veía mas hermoso de lo de costumbre estaba usando un traje completamente negro con una camisa blanca y corbata gris.

-¿que es esto?- pregunte tratado de asimilar todo

-es una forma de demostrarte mi amor, hice lo posible por que se pareciera a nuestro prado-sonrió- emmett dijo que podríamos pintar las flores para que se parecieran, pero Alice mando plantarlas, claro con ayuda de Esme-me quede atónita, ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?, ¿toda su familia participo en esto?, ¿victoria también estaba involucrada?, Edward me miraba esperando una reacción.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto mirando las flores que estaban a mi lado

-claro que me gusta- dije sonriendo- pero ¿porque es todo esto?-

Edward me miro con un brillo en los ojos

-por que te amo, ¿no es suficiente esa razón?-

Sentí que mis rodillas temblaban, era tonto ya que como vampiro eso no debía pasar, pero tenia a Edward cullen diciéndome que me amaba, creo que en ese caso si era normal.

-Bella, Robert hablo conmigo y me dijo que había pasado entre ustedes, y dijo que tú me amabas, ¿es cierto Bella?- sus ojos tuvieron un leve brillo

Suspire

-si Edward, te amo- mire hacia abajo, Edward tomo mi barbilla y me beso, ese beso definitivamente fue mejor que el anterior que me dio en Italia, Edward se separo un poco de mi.

-Bella, yo sé que no hice las cosas como se suponía, se supone que lo normal es casarnos y tener familia, nosotros primero tuvimos a nuestra Nessie-suspiro mientras se arrodillaba- sé que no estuve contigo durante el embarazo, tampoco durante tu transformación, y te pido perdón, me hubiera gustado estar contigo, apoyarte, sé que no puedo regresar el tiempo- me miro a los ojos- pero puedo prometerte que si me aceptas de nuevo, me pasare toda la eternidad tratando de compensarte a ti y a Nessie el tiempo que les falte, Isabella Swan ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?

Pregunto mientras me mostraba una pequeña caja y en ella un anillo de diamantes

Me quede sin palabras, mirando sus brillantes ojos dorados

**Hola, aqi les dejo un nuevo cap, probablemente ya nada mas sean 2 capitulos mas y fin... en el prox cap les dare un pequeño resumen de lo que se tratara la nueva historia que voy a escribir, hasta estaba pensando en hacer un trailer XD eh visto que muchos lo hacen y me parecio increible**

**Gracias por los reviews aunqe fueron 2, pero significa mucho para mi que sigan la historia, Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen gracias por el tip ;) pero una pregunta, es en toda la historia o nada mas en el cap anterior? por que segun yo iba escribiendo bien XD pero de todos modos me fijare mas :D **

**Nos leemos, bye!**


	31. preparativos

Pov Bella

Me quede sin palabras, quería reaccionar, decirle que si, que quería casarme con el, estar juntos toda la eternidad, pero no podía, no me salían las palabras.

Edward comenzó a bajar un poco la mano, dudando, así que rápidamente conteste:

-S..si- mi voz salió en un susurro, pero esa suficientemente audible para que Edward lo escuchara

Se incorporo y me puso el anillo en mi dedo anular, sonrió mientras lo colocaba.

-era de mi madre, ella siempre me dijo que si en algún momento encontraba a la mujer con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida se lo diera a ella-si mi corazón latiera estaría a mil por hora en este momento- tu eres esa mujer Bella, me da gusto decir que pasare el resto de mi eternidad contigo y con mi hija- dicho esto me dio un beso, me levanto delicadamente y me llevo hacia una pequeña tienda que había justo en medio del prado, alrededor de ella había velas y rosas, dentro una cama blanca, entre besos y caricias la noche se fue demasiado rápido.

Cuando vi la hora en el reloj de mi celular considere que era una buena hora para ir a casa a darle la noticia a Nessie, mi pequeña niña se pondría tan contenta, ella siempre deseo tener a su padre y a su madre juntos.

Al llegar a mi casa, vi los autos de los Cullen, al entrar todos nos recibieron a mi y a Edward con una gran sonrisa.

-Mami, papi- nessie corrió a abrazarnos, pude notar unas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, Edward también se dio cuenta y le limpio las lagrimas con un dedo.

-¿porque lloras princesa?- le pregunto mientras la abrazaba, Edward me miro y sonrió- así que son lagrimas de felicidad- dijo mientras la cargaba en brazos, nessie no había contestado, solo le mostraba a Edward lo que pensaba con sus manitas.

-ahora, díganme ¿para cuando es la boda?- dijo Alice acercándose a nosotros- tengo mucho que planear, la recepción, el vestido, los invitados- Alice contaba con sus dedos todo lo que tenia que hacer, toda la familia la miraba contenta, había un ambiente tan tranquilo, lleno de paz y amor.

-por suerte ahora tienes una ayudante- dijo victoria mientras sacaba una agenta- aquí podemos anotar todo-

Me quede boquiabierta, ¿Alice y victoria? Pero por supuesto, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que ellas fueron las que planearon todo. De la emoción que me había dado al encontrarme con tal sorpresa lo había olvidado. Iba a decir algo pero Alice me gano.

-¿apenas?, enserio Bella, aun siendo vampiro eres muy despistada- todos rieron ante el comentario y claro Emmett no podía quedarse atrás.

-como querías que se pusiera a pensar en eso, Bella y Edward tuvieron una noche ocupada- vi como ahora todos se mordían los labios, evitando reír. Edward rugió un poco, no lo comprendí hasta que….

-es cierto, ¿que hicieron anoche mami?- nessie me pregunto con mucha curiosidad, Emmett estallo en carcajadas.

-bueno chicos, ya basta de bromas, hay que felicitar a los novios- Carlisle se acercó hacia nosotros y nos dio un abrazo, así le siguió toda la familia.

Pasamos toda la tarde platicando, Alice y victoria interrumpían con preguntas de la boda.

Edward y yo decidimos que fuera algo muy familiar y también rápido era mediados de julio, así que pusimos de fecha el 13 de agosto.

Los siguientes días se pasaron rápido, yo no hacia nada relacionado con la boda, todo lo deje en manos de Alice, Victoria, Abi, Esme y hasta Rosalie.

Ahora Edward se había mudado con nosotros por suplicas de Nessie, ya que quería que su papa estuviera todo el tiempo con ella, para Abel y Abi no hubo problema, ellos estaban encantados con los Cullen.

El tiempo paso volando y la tan esperada fecha había llegado, la recepción iba a ser en casa de los Cullen, los chicos se fueron a casa de Abi a cambiarse, mientras las chicas en casa de los Cullen, estaba tan nerviosa, Alice entro a la habitación donde me encontraba, ella ya me habia entregado el vestido de novia y me habia peinado con ayuda de Rosalie, pero cuando entro me di cuenta que su cara reflejaba preocupación.

-Bella yo no sabia- comenzó a decir, y en ese momento una persona se asomo por la puerta

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendida

**hola, que creen? ya uno cap mas y se acaba esta historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia, solo quiero algo antes de terminar la hisoria, qe lleguemos a los 100 reviews! lograremos llegar ? espero qe si :)**

**LizzyCullen01 wuau, "maravillosa obra" ? muchisimas GRACIAS! me sacaste una sonrisa y por eso este cap esta dedicado a ti ;) **

**por cierto ya comenze mi nueva historia, es "viaje al pasado" espero igual esa les guste y me digan qe les parece :) **


	32. Y vivieron felices por siempre

**Hola, por fin el ultimo capitulo de esta historia!, muchas gracias a todos, por sus reviews, por hacerla una de sus fics favoritas; la verdad me senti triste al escribirlo :( y mas por que escuche la cancion de flightless bird, nunca habia escrito escuchando musica; este cap esta dedicado a todos ustedes, que me animaron a seguir escribiendo, gracias!**

**recuerden que tengo otra historia, la de "viaje al pasado" **

**aqui el nuevo y ultimo cap :) espero qe les guste**

Pov Bella

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendida

-¿crees que me iba a perder la boda del siglo?-

-¡Robert!- grite y corrí a abrazarlo

Robert estaba vestido de traje, con su cabello peinado para atrás, su rostro había cambiado, la última vez que lo vi estaba triste y ahora parecía estar muy bien y contento.

-sabia que si ponía esa cara te ibas a espantar- dijo Alice ocultado su risa- los dejare solos-

-Edward me mando una invitación-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para ver el anillo- la verdad es un muy buen hombre Bella, no puedo estar mas feliz por ti-

-gracias- sonreí- no puedo creer que lo haya hecho y mas que nada no puedo creer que estés aquí-

-no creas, lo pensé mucho, pero eres mi amiga, independientemente de lo que paso, tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí, ahora quiero estar aquí para ti-

Estaba tan feliz, es cierto siempre nos habíamos apoyado mutuamente, era como un hermano para mi.

-Bueno bueno, esperemos a después de la ceremonia para ponernos sentimentales- Alice entro seguida de Esme.

-Bella, nosotros encontramos esto- me dio un broche azul- estaba entre las pertenencias de tu padre y venia con esta carta- la carta estaba sellada con la firma de mi abuela, leí el contenido:

"_Charlie, hoy mi Bella cumple 5 años, estoy tan feliz de haber podido conocer a mi nieta, lo único que me pone triste es saber que no la veré crecer y convertirse en una mujer, sé que tu y Rene hará un magnifico trabajo; quiero que le des esto a Bella, cuando sea el día de su boda y necesite algo viejo o azul, le vendrá muy bien. Siempre estaré cuidándolos desde el cielo, Hijo."_

_Te quiere: Tu madre_

Sentí la necesidad de llorar, pero no podía; Esme me abrazo

-no solo tu abuela te esta viendo desde el cielo si no también tu padre, Bella- me miro- sé que están orgullosos de ti-

-si no es mucho pedir Bella, me encantaría llevarte al altar- pidió Carlisle, no me había dado cuenta que estaba en el cuarto.

-gracias- fue lo único que pude decir

Faltaba 1 hora para la boda, Alice me había hecho un peinado y me puso el broche de mi abuela, Rosalie ayudaba a Nessie a alistarse, mi niña se había puesto un vestido Rosa con un listón blanco,

Rose lo único que hizo en su cabello fue ponerle unos broches de diamantes, la abuela Esme se los había prestado y nessie estaba feliz.

-mira mami- nessie comenzó a posar, igual a una modelo.

-Renesmee ya no vas a pasar tiempo con tu tía Alice- dije molesta, nessie me miro y se puso triste-estoy jugando hija, te ves preciosa-

-¡gracias!- nessie me abrazo- ya sabes que Robert esta aquí, ¿verdad?-

-si hija, tu padre lo invito-

-¡si!- junto las manos- mi papi es bien lindo-

La siguiente hora paso tan rápido, si mi corazón latiera estaría sonando por toda la habitación.

-y al fin bella se convertirá en esposa de Edward Cullen- dijo victoria- nos vemos Bella, no te caigas- rio mientras salía.

Demonios ¿y si me caigo?

-tranquila Bella- Carlisle estaba a mi lado sonriendo- estoy tan feliz por ustedes Bella-

-gracias- dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-es hora, ¿lista?- pregunto tomándome de la mano

Suspire

-si-

Pov Edward

Mis nervios estaban a mil por hora, es unos minutos Bella seria mi esposa para toda la eternidad.

-felicidades- dijo Robert acercándose a mi- fuiste muy amable al invitarme

-no te preocupes, sé que Bella te quiere y Riley no dejaba de hablar de ti- reí, Riley y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos y siempre hablaba de las cosas que hacia con Robert, jugaban al Wii, iban a jugar beisbol, etc..

-solo a Edward se le ocurre invitar al ex-novio de su futura esposa- dijo emmett riendo- no te creas Robert, sabes que eres bienvenido

-gracias-

-calma tus nervios Edward- dijo jasper tratando de mandarme una ola de calma, pero no podía calmarme, eh esperado 100 años por Bella, y en tan solo unos minutos esa espera llegara a su fin y mil dudas llegaban a mi, ¿seré buen esposo? ¿Bella será feliz siendo mi esposa?, sentí como mis piernas temblaban.

-vamos Edward- dijo Riley- ya es hora

-no...- dije mirando al suelo, mientras mis hermanos, Robert y Riley me miraban extrañados- no puedo.

-¿como que no puedes?- Emmett me tomo del brazo- vamos Edward

Trato de moverme del lugar en donde estaba pero no podía, si me jalaba el brazo con un poco más de fuerza, me quedaba sin brazo.

-no sigas, le puedes arrancar el brazo- dijo Riley

-Edward, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Jasper- esto va mas allá de los nervios

-es… es que… ¿si no soy buen esposo?- pregunte mirándolos

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loco, se vieron entre si y estallaron en risas

-Edward, no tienes por qué preocuparte- dijo Jasper

-ninguno de nosotros viene con manual para ser esposos- Emmett sonrió

-mírame a mi, soy unos 100 años menor que tu y con mi poca experiencia de la vida, eh sido buen esposo- dijo Riley- bueno por el momento victoria no se ah quejado

-¿y crees que te hubiera dejado a Bella sabiendo que no ibas a poder hacerla feliz?- dijo Robert

Los mire y analice sus palabras, es cierto, no tenia por que estar nervioso en vez de eso tenia que estar feliz.

-tienen razón- dije sonriendo

Salimos de la casa de Abel y Abi y fuimos hasta nuestra casa; Alice había hecho un estupendo trabajo todo el lugar estaba lleno de flores.

-tu- dijo Alice apuntándome- llegas tarde, ve al altar y ustedes a su lado- les ordeno a mis hermanos y amigos

Llegue al altar y el sacerdote se puso a mi lado; al momento en el que mi mirada fue al frente vi a toda mi familia sonriendo, dedicándome pensamientos de amor y buenos deseos

Los nervios iban aumentando, pero en cuanto tocaron la canción que Bella y yo bailamos por primera vez (**NA, es la de flightless bird, por si gustan escucharla al momento de leer esto**) los nervios desaparecieron, los invitados se pusieron de pie y mis hermanas junto con Victoria comenzaron a salir de la casa, una por una, con un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos, después salió mi pequeña nessie, con su vestido rosa, ella traía los anillos, me regalo una sonrisa y se puso al lado de Rosalie.

Y de pronto todas las miradas y pensamientos fueron hacia mi Bella, quien venia acompañada de mi padre, ella no miraba a los invitados, me miraba a mi, sus ojos dorados me miraban llenos de felicidad y amor, no supe cuando tiempo paso, sentí como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, hasta que al fin estuvo frente a mi. Carlisle me dio su mano y yo la acepte.

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia, la verdad no preste atención, veía de reojo a Bella, quien hacia lo mismo, el sacerdote pidió los anillos y mi preciosa hija se acercó a nosotros, susurro un "_los quiero_" y se alejó, al momento en el que el sacerdote dijo que si aceptaba a Bella para ser mi esposa, me las arregle para no decirle que para que preguntaba eso si no la aceptara no estaría aquí.

-acepto- sonreí

Lo mismo le pregunto a Bella.

-acepto- me sonrió

-los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- el sacerdote no había terminado la oración cuando yo ya estaba besando a mi mujer, entre aplausos y chiflidos se me fue el tiempo, bien habíamos podido durar la eternidad besándonos, yo no lo notaria.

Nessie corrió hacia nosotros y nos abrazo

-nada ni nadie nos va a separar- dijo sonriendo y con unas lagrimas en los ojos

-nunca - dijo Bella

-jamás- prometí con una sonrisa

La velada fue tranquila, mis hermanos estuvieron haciendo unas apuestas haber quien podía bailar mejor, Victoria y Rosalie compartían historias, Alice atendía cualquier cosa que se presentaba por mas pequeña que fuera, en medio de la velada, jasper la convenció que era mejor disfrutar, Alice accedió y bailaron toda la noche, Riley era el compañero de juegos de Nessie ya que no había niños.

-felicidades- dijo Robert acercándose a nosotros- les deseo lo mejor-

-no tienes por qué irte- dije

-lo que pasa es que mañana tengo trabajo- Robert se despidió de Bella y prometió estar en contacto.

-gracias- dijo mi bella esposa

-no tienes nada que agradecer-

La fiesta siguió y los invitados comenzaron a irse, mi familia y la de Bella entro a la casa y ahí siguieron con la plática.

-mami ya tengo sueño- nessie bostezo

-ve a dormir hija- dijo Bella dándole un beso

-¡espera!- grito Alice

-Ustedes se van de luna de miel, así que despídanse de nessie- me reí, la verdad no recordaba lo de la luna de miel

-es cierto- dijo nessie- que les valla muy bien mami y papi-

Nos despedimos de nessie, pero ella quiso quedarse en un sillón dormida así que cuando menos lo espere Jasper me dijo que las maletas de Bella y mias estaban en mi coche, eran las 3:30 am y nuestro vuelo salía a las 5am, nos despedimos de mi familia y agradecí a Carlisle "el préstamo" de la isla esme.

Como comenzó a llover mi familia se quedo dentro de la casa, así que cuando Bella y yo entramos al auto estábamos completamente solos, solo veíamos el reflejo de mi familia en la casa, todos riendo, hablando entre si, era visible la paz que ahora sentían, Rosalie traía en brazos a mi hija, a mi pequeña nessie.

-es extraño como pasan las cosas- dijo Bella

-tienes razón- dije, pensando que si alguien me hubieran dicho hace 10 años, que iba a enamorarme de una humana, la iba a dejar, volvería tiempo después con ella, la dejaría de nuevo por culpa de una vampira celosa, después me encontraría con la humana pero ahora como vampira y que habíamos tenido una hija, le hubiera dicho ¿que clase de loco eres?

-¿estas lista?- pregunte

-si- sonrió- ¿y tu?, no te veo con muchas ganas de irte

-la verdad no, con esa escena- apunte a la casa- pero tenemos toda la eternidad para disfrutar a nuestra familia.

Con esa ultima frase nos alejamos de la casa, sabiendo que no importaba que pasara en el futuro, siempre tendría a mi hermosa familia conmigo, siempre.

** FIN**


End file.
